Who Needs Love?
by princessflo
Summary: When tragedy strikes both Edward and Bella they both give up on life and love. How do broken hearts heal, will a chance meeting combine two broken hearts? details inside..... First fanfiction. Rated mature for later themes. First chapter Edwards POV
1. Chapter 1

I am not Stephanie Meyer and will never be. I'm just borrowing her toys.........

Forks General Hospital, the place that had become my home for so long. Here I was holding my girlfriends hand as she clings to life. Tanya and I had been together for three long glorious years. Peolple laughed at the thought of thirteen year olds falling in love but does love really have an age limit, or an expiration date for that matter? My mind knew Tanya was my love. We had made plans to finish school, move on to college, marry, have a family, and grow old together. Things were perfect for us, then she began to feel sick more often then not. Until one day, she passed out at school. I drove like a madman to get her to my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. After several tests later, Tanya was diagnosed with cancer. She had ignored it for so long it had become advanced. She had days to live, and I did not leave her side. Her parents were very flightly so they didn't care that I stayed with her. We all set quietly for days as she became weaker and weaker. I was staring at her intently praying for a miracle, but knowing my life would leave me soon. Suddenly her eyes flutter open.

"Edward?" her voice cracks, it won't be long now. How can I make it without my love.

"I'm here Tanya, I won't leave love", my voice cracks. I need to say goodbye but how? How do you give up on the one you love.

"Edward, I need you to do something for me hun. I'll be leaving soon, I can't hold on any longer. I'm weak, Edward. I need to let go. For me to truly find the peace I need I must know that you will be okay. I need you to promise me that you will move on. I want you to be happy Edward, it's the only way I can truly find my peace. Can you do this for me, please?" Her voice cracked. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

The beeping of her heart monitor was becoming fantic, signaling that her heart was working beyond its means to keep her here. What can I say? My love is lying here literally on her death bed asking me to let her go and move on with my life. I know I can't not agree to this promise even though I know I won't fulfill it. At least it will give her peace of mind and ease her passing, that's my Tanya always looking out for others. I take her fragile hand in mine.

"Tanya, I'll love you always. You are my life. I promise I'll be okay. It's okay to let go love," the tears I tried so hard to hold back began to flow.

I held her hand as she took her final breaths. I wondered to myself if I had told her how much I loved her everyday.

The beeping monitor began to slow. "I love y-o-u," Tanya sputtered. The monitor went dead. Suddenly the room was full of doctors and nurses trying to bring her back to me, but I knew the truth. Tanya was gone and I was alone. Carlisle packed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed tightly. I looked at him to see he was letting the tears flow as well.

The doctor working on Tanya looked a me with a grin look on his face and began shaking his head back and forth.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen we've lost her."

First chapter so there it is. Review please. This is my first fanfic so criticism is happily accepted.....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Just Breathe

Once again I am not Stephanie Meyer, just borrowing her toys.......

BPOV

The hot Florida sun beat down on my shoulders as I opened the door to my new black Volvo my mothers new husband had got for my as a gesture to buy my love. My name is Bella Swan and I live in Jacksonville, Florida with my mom, Renee, and her new husband Phil. My dad, Charlie, lives in the every rainy Forks, Washington with my twin brother Emmett. I see Charlie and Emmett once yearly at Christmas. Despite this, Emmett and I are really close. Charlie and I, not so much.

Emmett had always been the one to teach me how to take care of myself. After we were born, Charlie and Renee fought constantly. For eight years Emmett and I were thrust in the middle of a constant war as to who was the better parent and who was to blame for all the fighting. There were nights that Em and I would stay in the same room and he'd rock me to sleep while all the yelling would commence downstairs and I'd bawl like a baby. Finally there marriage ended. Divorce papers were signed and Renee packed all my bags and through me in a car headed to Florida. Emmett refused to leave dad. I felt so abandoned. Renee couldn't take care of me and my brother had forsaken me. It took years for me to come to terms with the fact that Emmett stayed to ensure Charlies sanity, I mean come on could the man handle losing his wife and both children? Still it hurt not to have Emmett with me. If he'd been here maybe I would have never met Jake.

Jacob Black. I met Jake when I started school in Florida. He only lived a few house down from our rental home so we quickly become friends. As we grew older it became more than friends. At thirteen Jake become my boyfriend. At first it was wonderful, then Jake became physical. When boys at school would flirt Jake would let it go and then blame me behind closed doors. He was sure to only leave bruises were no one would see. For two years I had endured his abuse always hiding it from all those I loved. Even my best friend Alice Masen didn't know about Jake's abuse. I was done with this. At 17 I should not need to deal with this. Jake was coming to the house and I would end this.

I walked up to my door and took the spare key from under the mat. I quickly entered the door and banged my arm on the door knob in the process. GREAT, another bruise to cover up. Clumsy me. I made my way into the kitchen and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to calm my stomach before the encounter with Jake.

"TELL MY MOTHER, TELL MY FATHER, I'VE DONE THE BEST I CAN.." My cell begins to vibrate. Alice and shopping. Not today I'll just let it go to voicemail.

Glancing at the window I see a figure at the back door. Jake. I quickly run to the door and let him in so he doesn't get angry before I tell him were over. I turn the knob and he envelopes me in a giant hug.

"Aw, Bella. I love you.", he squeezes tighter. "But I saw you with Jackson today". Oh no. The squeezing becomes harder.

"Jake, Jackson is your friend. We were only talking about your party next week. Jake I caaann't breeathe," I struggled as the hug became tighter.

"No, no, no Bella. You know what happens when you act like a whore...you get punished like one." I could see the anger in his eyes getting worse. My vision began to blur.

"Jake, please."

"No, Bella not this time." Jake slung me to the floor. My head hit the side of the table with a thud. I could feel the warmth flowing from a gash in my head. Wow, there's no hiding that. I began to crawl away, afraid to look a Jake, knowing this beating was not over. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back. He grabbed the toaster from the counter and slammed it into my wrist. They meet with a sickening crack. I cried out in pain.

"Now, Bella we can't have any screaming can we? You bought this on yourself you know." Jake bellowed.

"Please Jake, I won't do it again I promise." I begged. Something told my that this time I wouldn't survive this beating.

"Silly Bella, you always break you promises." He smiled his evil smile and commenced kicking me in the chest. Crack after crack his foot hit my ribs, I never screamed only whimpered. I knew screaming would make things so much worse. Finally he stopped. It was over or so I thought. I kept my eyes closed for what felt like an eternity. Maybe if I was still he'd leave me. Suddenly I felt a yank at my jeans. Jake was undressing me.

"Jake stop! Hit me! Kill me! But please don't rape me!" I yelled.

He didn't listen. Instead he held me to the ground with his body and placed his arm over my throat and pushed down hard as he had his way with me. With each movement Jake made me wince in pain. I couldn't make him stop, but then again could anyone? He was going to kill me and no one could stop him. No one knew the real Jake. I felt myself slipping away, finally I'd have my peace. My breathing became ragged. He pushed harder against my throat. Jake stopped. I must have looked horrible because he ran out the back door and didn't return. I grabbed my jeans with my one good hand and curled myself into a ball to give my ribs some break from the pain. Things around me began to blur. The room was spinning, it was almost over. The last thing I heard before falling into the abyss "Bella, juat breathe bella" Alice pleaded.

.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 3: Break Away

BPOV

Things became quiet. After several minites I no longer heard Alice yelling for me to breathe. All I could see was light. White lights, glistening ahead of me. It was like I was floating, I was at peace. Jacob couldn't hurt me anymore. I only hoped that Em didn't blame himself for not being here. He had always been my rock and still was. The lights began to dim, oh no this can't be good. The darkness once again overwhelmed me and sirens blared in the distance.

"She's got a heart beat!" a voice in the distance bellowed.

"Just hold on Bella, hold on," Alice cried. I tried to open my eyes to let her know I was okay, but I didn't have the strength to open them. After trying to let her know I was here and okay and failing miserably, I finally let the darkness over take me again. Twice I saw the lights, and twice I was pulled back into the darkness. Finally it was just the darkness for what seemed like forever. I was begining to wonder how bad Jake had actually been this time. At times I could hear voices talking to me. First Alice, telling me how much she loved me and how she wished I had answered the phone that day. Wait that day, how long have I been under for? Renee and Phil telling me they loved me and my car was in the driveway waiting for me to come home. The last voice I remembered hearing was Charlie. It had been so long, and I must be pretty bad for Charlie to be here before Christmas. Jeez, it was just February.

"I love you Bells, please come back, we need you," Charlie sobbed. My dad crying.

Only once had I witnessed this, when my mom drug me to the car all those years ago. I tried to show him I was here but it was impossible. I listened for there voices my spirits rising little by little with each day. Daily I would feel someone lift my hand and squeeze it gently in theirs. The voices of my family would start and the hand would just hold there for hours rubbing smooth circles on my palm. Emmett's voice was never there. I loved him so much and he wasn't here for me. I couldn't blame him, I mean he could have saved me from Jake if I'd only let him know.

One day, when the voices all disappeared. Must've left for the day I thought. The hand still held firmly. I began to get sleep and drifted once again to the darkness. A fog began to lift and a figure appeared in the distance.

"Silly Bella," a voice echoed. Oh god, it's Jake. "I back to finish what I started Isabella. If I can't have you no one can."

I was frozen in fear. The figured inched his way toward me grabbing at my arms. I screamed and pulled away from Jake. The only way to be safe was to open my eyes, to exit the darkness. I ran, all the while trying to emerge from my own personal hell. I needed my family. Alice, Renee, Phil, Charlie, and Emmett, even though he'd apparently given up on me. I needed out. The person holding my hand was squeezing harder and harder, as if trying to be my life line. Lights filled my vision as my eyes pushed open.

My hand was released and feel with a hard thud to the side of the bed.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. It had been him. Emmett had been my life line. He had been here for me, my brother, my twin, my savior. I smiled as Emmett climbed into the bed and held me like he'd done when we were children.

"I thought you were gone, Bells." I felt something warm falling down my cheek. I looked up only to see that Emmett was crying.

"Silly, Em, it's okay," my voice cracked, probably from lack of use.

"No Bella, it's not. You died three times on the way to the hospital, three times, Bella I could have lost my sister!." Emmett screamed.

I died three times, I didn't know.

"Em, it's okay, I'm here now and I'm not leaving you, were okay Em, were ok." By this time we were both in tears.

Crying at what we'd lost and gained. Crying because we still had each other.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice screamed. Soon I had another person sharing the bed with me. Alice enveloped me in a hug. "I'm sorry, I should have been there Bella. I didn't know, you and Jake," I winced at his name.

"Alice it's okay. We're okay." Emmett held on to me as Alice gave me endless hugs. Both were very careful to watch my hand which was covered by a cast. What had Jake done? What were my injuries? Once everyone had calmed down Alice removed herself from the bed and pulled up a chair. Emmett would stayed on the bed holding me like a child. Anyone who didn't know us, would think this comical, Emmett and his tall stature and muscular body, and me a shorty weighing next to nothing.

"Em, what did he do to me?" I felt Emmett stiffen behind me at the mention of him.

Alice and Emmett were silent for a while, seemingly having an internal debate as to whether or not to tell me the extent of the damage. Emmett cleared his voice.

"Bella, you lost a lot of blood from the gash on your head. He had broken your wrist and dislocated your shoulder. You had 5 broken ribs and internal bleeding." Emmett went white as a ghost as he continued. "he almost crushed you larynx, he raped you, bells he could've killed you. You were unconscious for 6 weeks, we almost lost you."

"Six weeks?!?!?!?", I stammered. "We've got to get out of here, he'll come after me once he knows I'm awake, he'll get me Em, he'll get me!" I screamed. Emmett held me closer, gently rocking back and forth.

"No Isabella, he won't touch you, he's in jail. He turned himself in before I could get to him. Shush, Bella it's okay. Your going home bells, to Forks he won't touch you" he cooed at he rocked.

Forks. I was going home. I feel asleep thinking of how my life was going to change very soon. Little did I know what surprises awaited me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 4: Goodbyes

EPOV

It had been one week since we'd put Tanya to rest. After the funeral her parents decided it would be best if they moved away, to start a new life, without Tanya. It seemed so easy for them to just let her go, I could never give her up, she'd always be in my heart.

I lounged in my room for days. It was still mid-February and a snow storm had hit so no school. My friends, Emmett and Jasper, came by everyday trying to lift me from my depression. Even Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister, had came once to cheer me up. Nothing worked Tanya was always on my mind, her sweet smile, her selflessness. She didn't deserve what happened to her. No one did. My mother and father were very supportive of me. They gave me my space and let me grieve in my own way. They would come to my room at night and comfort me, telling me things would be okay. I knew different, it wouldn't. I decided right then I would join Tanya soon. Carlisle and Esme had a medical ball to attend so it would be the perfect time to go through with my plan.

The phone rang downstairs, and I heard Esme answer not knowing who was on the other line. She soon called me downstairs and I bid farewell to my parents, hugging them both and telling them my love. As soon as their Mercedes left the drive, I ran up stairs.

I pulled the knife from under my mattress and made my way toward the bathroom. I ran a tub hot water and changed into my swim trunks, lying the knife on the counter ( don't want Esme to see Eddie naked do we? ;-) ). I climbed into the tub and snatched up the knife.

"I love you, Tanya." I took the first slice. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as I'd imagined. The blood flowed from my wrist into the water at an alarming rate. I laid back waiting for it to be over. Suddenly, the door swung open. Jasper Hale standing in the doorway.

"Eddie, I knocked and you didn't answe..... EDWARD?!?! What are you doing? You've gotta stop man!" Jasper grabbed the knife from my hand. "We need you, Emmett needs you. Your our friend, our brother, you can't leave us."

At that moment I had an epipathy, I couldn't do this. I wouldn't break my promise to Tanya. My family would help me get through this. We'd be okay. I stood from the bath, grabbed a towel, and held firm pressure to my wrist. Jasper looked stunned.

I gave him a look of sadness. "Jazz, I'm sorry we will be fine. It's okay."

"No, Edward it's not. First you then Emmett." Jasper bellowed.

"What wrong with Emmett?" I couldn't lose anyone else in my life. Please let Emmett be okay.

"He got a call about Bella." He began. Bella Swan, Emmett's twin, we hadn't met but Emmett talked about her all the time. She reminded me of Tanya.

"Bella's friend found he at her house in Florida, she'd been beaten Edward. She's died a couple of times but they've been able to bring her back, Emmett's on his way there now." Jasper paused. "They think it was her boyfriend."

Oh no. The same boyfriend Bella had brought home for Christmas the Emmett expressed his hate for for months afterward. This would kill Emmett, or Emmett would kill Jake. Jasper stayed with me until Esme and Carlisle returned. I explained to them what I'd done and what had went on with Emmett and his family.

After Carlisle had fixed my wrist and we all had a good cry I went to bed.

I closed my eyes knowing that I would somehow make it through losing Tanya. I would be here for my friends and family I wouldn't chicken out.

Weeks went by and Emmetts sister was in a coma. He was devasted. He hadn't spoken since arriving to Florida. Our only updates came from dad, when he spoke to Charlie. Her boyfriend had literally beaten her to death, and the paramedics saved her. Her friend, Alice, had found her on mistake because Bella hadn't answered her cell call to go shopping. Of all things to save a life, a shopping trip. Jake had turned himself in to the police before Emmett could get his hands on him. What I would have given to have been in my right mind to go with him and punish Jake for what he did. No woman deserved to be treated like that. I had put everything into perspective since my attempt at suicide and Bella's beating. I now cherished all my friends and family as one should. Jasper and Rosalie spend most of there time here now. I think Jasper is just worried that he will lose Emmett and I both, but we will make it through this.

Six weeks. It had been six weeks since Emmett had spoke. Charlie told Carlisle today that all he does is sit in the room and hold her hand. Emmett doesn't know yet but their about to give up on Bella. They think, after all this time, she has brain damage. I plan on going to see Emmett soon to be by his side like he was by mine with Tanya. Jasper, Rosalie, and I purchased the plane tickets this morning. Our flight leaves in the morning.

"Edward, are you all packed up?" Rosalie asked as she entered the room, Jasper in tow.

"Hey Rose, hey Jazz, yeah I'm packed. Emmett needs us. I know how it feels to lose someone, we need to be with him just in case."

"Did Carlisle take care of school for us?' Jasper stated.

"Yep, family emergency, we're off for two weeks." I grinned.

"How did we get here? When I used to know you so well, how did we get here?Well,

I think I know," my cell phone blared. Emmett's ringtone. Tanya had added it to my phone just days before her death, it was her favorite song, said it reminded her of Emmett.

I scramble for the phone, "Hello, Edward here."

"Bella, she's awake." Emmett spoke into the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it chapter four. Bella's awake, Emmett talking, Edward's healing. Plenty of twists ahead though, and the meeting coming in the next few chapters. Please review let me know what you think?


	5. Chapter 5: Insights

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Just playing with her creation ;-)

Chapter 5: Insight.

EmPOV

Rocking Bella back and forth she finally fell asleep. I continued rocking and rubbing soothing circles on her back. After six weeks, she'd finally woken up. I couldn't believe what Jake had done to her. I only wish I wouldv'e been here to stop him. I will get my revenge on him. They can't protect him in jail forever. How long had he been doing this to my Bella? She's so innocent. She had loved Jacob. At Christmas last year we hardly spoke because she knew I didn't like him. That's why we hadn't been talking as much, she had choosen Jake over me and this is what happened to her. I will NEVER allow anyone to ever hurt my sister again. I'm so glad she coming home to the Forks so I can take care of her.

Forks. Oh, Eddie, Jasper, and Rose. I've got to call them. We hadn't spoken in six weeks. I hadn't spoken to anyone in six weeks. I wanted Bella to be the first to hear me speak after this. The doctors said she might have been able to hear us during her coma but I had to be sure. I grab for my cell and dialed the first number I could think of, Edward.

"Hello," oh Edward, he sounded confused.

"Bella, she's awake." My voice cracked. Three little words that made my heart soar. I didn't realize I was crying. She's awake.

"We'll be there tomorrow morning, Em. We'll be there for you and Bella soon."

I closed my phone. Tomorrow I'd have my whole family here with me. Bella would be pleased. Tomorrow will be a new start. Bella was coming home, but could she leave Alice behind?

APOV

I had left the hospital to give Emmett and Bella time. She had freaked out when Emmett mentioned how long she'd been in coma. She thought Jake would get her, didn't she know that none of us would ever let that happen to her again? Finding her crumpled on the floor in her kitchen once was enough for me. She was struggling to breath, I yelled at her to breathe, just breathe and she listened or tried too. Jacob had almost killed her. And here I was just coming to her house to drag her shopping with me. Why didn't she answer her phone, did she expect this? At the hospital, they had to undress Bella revealing multiple bruises all over her body in various stages of healing. How long had Jake been doing this? Why didn't she tell me?

Tears were streaming down my place, I knew people were staring but I didn't care. Bella was my best friend, my sister even. I found a bench on the boulvard and sat staring at the ocean.

Bella was leaving me. Her little pixie friend, left behind her in Florida. I'm 18 now, living with my adoptive parents. They loved me, but had never really been there for me like Bella had been. She the one that held me on all the nights I cried mourning as to why my birth mother, Esme, had given me away. How could she just abandon me like that?

As the ocean waves rolled in, I made a decision. I was going to be there with Bella. I'd ask Charlie and I would move with Bella. A fresh start for all of us.

I took in a heavy breath of sea salt and smiled contently to myself.

JPOV

Bella's awake. Thank God. Emmett and Edward are both going to be fine. Bella's coming here and we will help her heal and protect her from anything like this again. We're finally healing. I can't wait until we get to Florida tomorrow. It will be all I can do not to pack everything for Emmett and Bella, throw them into a taxi, and bring them home as soon as possible. I had only met Bella a couple times over the years, but I knew she was special and didn't deserve any of this. We would take care of Bella.

RPOV

Bella's awake. Emmett is so happy. We hadn't spoken since Bella's accident. Emmett hadn't spoken to anyone. It was noble thought, for him to stand by his sisters side. I couldn't wait to met her. If she had as much love in her heart as Emmett does she's a wonderful person. I know I can help her get over this. I have experience with what she's going through. Royce King had raped me one night at a party. Jasper walked in on him having his way with me. I'd never seen my brother that violent before. He beat Royce so bad he was in the hospital for quite a while. Afterwards, he and his whole family moved away never to be seen again. Jasper and I had agreed not to tell anyone about what Royce did to me, not even Emmett and Edward. I was afraid people would look at me different. Now Bella was going to go through the same thing with everyone knowing, I'll tell her, I'll comfort her. We'll all be okay.

Please review. That was a little insight on what the others are thinking. And yes, Edward and Alice are siblings. Esme had her reasons and will be revealed later. Will post another couple of chapters tomorrow. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: The Real World

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Just playing with her creation ;-)

Chapter 6: The Real World

BPOV

I woke to the sound of loud snoring coming from the corner of the room. Emmett had stayed. I wonder how long he had been sleeping the that same chair. Charlie and Renee had came to see me. We cried hugged and talked about my move to the Forks. I was glad to be going. I needed to be away from Jake. He was in jail now, but that wouldn't last forever. He had been sentenced to one year in jail, for almost killing me, and six weeks of that was already gone. One year for almost killing me, just one year. Doesn't quite seem fair. But I was moving on no more reminders of this place.

I glanced at the clock, almost midnight. Emmett's friend would be here tomorrow morning to help us pack. I only hoped that they would like me and accept me and what had happened. Dr. McCartney said I'd be in the hospital for three more days. It was Tuesday now, so we'd purchased tickets to the Forks for Friday. Charlie had already returned to ready the house. I was so surprised when he told me Alice asked if she could go to. He asked if I thought is was a good idea, well of course I did. I could have my whole family with me. So six tickets had been purchased and our new life was waiting for us.

Emmett was still sleeping when the Dr. McCartney entered the room, followed by Alice. Alice jumped to my side in the bed.

"So, Bella how are you feeling?" he started.

"I'm great doc, a little sore from all the sleeping I've done," I laughed. "Other than that I'm fine."

"That's good Bella. I'll be transfering all your records to a friend of mine in Forks, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He'll be taking over your check-ups and medical care. There's something else I need to talk to you about Bella." Dr. McCartney started.

"Your family tells me you remember that you were raped."

"Yeah, I do," I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes. I had a feeling there was yet something else Jake had done to me.

"Bella, we have gotten some labwork back yesterday that was quite disturbing. It seems as if you're pregnant Bella."

"Pregnant!?!?! What??" I screamed. Emmett woke from his chair, Alice stiffened in her chair as response. I began to cry.

"She pregnant, Doc?" Emmett choked.

"Yes, I'm afraid to say she is. It's been comfirmed." Dr. McCartney hung his head. "Bella you have options you know."

"When can it be arranged Doc?" Emmett began.

"As early as tomorrow if you like." the doctor replied.

Could I do this? Could I really kill this little person growing inside me? Sure it was half Jacob, but it was half me too. A batlle between good (me) and evil (Jake). I was seventeen. Could I really be a mother? I had almost died after what Jake had done to me, what would he do if he found out he'd left me with a baby? Would he steal the child away and treat it the same way I was treated by him for so long? I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Doctor, will he know that I am pregnant?' I asked. Emmett and Dr. McCartney stared at me.

"What Bella, you're not thinking of keeping this thing are you?" Emmett bellowed.

"No, Bella I have closed your records, he will never know your pregnant if you decide to keep the child."

I comtemplated how my life was going to be. Diapers and a senior in high school with a constant reminder of what Jake had done to me. I would be known as the school whore, pregnant in high school, with no one knowing but a few of Emmett's friends, that it was a child brought in to the world by the cruelest way possible. I wanted to scream. A baby. Alice gripped my hand beside me. She had been silent during the whole ordeal, what was she thinking? Alice had been given up at birth. What would she think if I murdered this child? Murder? Isn't that what Jake had tried to do to me? No! I can not and will not go to his level. I would keep this child. I would raise this child. This child would be mine and Jake will never hurt us again.

"Doctor, that appointment won't be necessary, I'm keeping my baby." Dr. McCartney smiled as he turned and left the room.

Emmett smiled up at me. "Bells are you sure about this?" Alice squeezed my hand tighter.

"Yes, Emmett. A little me running around in the world. A new clumsy Bella. You're going to be an uncle Emmett. You'll be this little one's father figure." I gleamed as I placed my hand in Emmetts and placed both on my stomach.

"An uncle. A little Bella." Emmett smiled sadly. "We can do this, Bells, I'll help you. We'll all help you." Alice and Emmett hugged me tightly and I now felt three hands on my stomach. I glanced down.

"Little one, it'll be okay. You are loved." I smiled as three hands rubbed my tummy.

More to come. Thanks for reading. Please review. First review for this chapter gets to choose whose POV next. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Just playing with her creation ;-)

AN: I know people are reading, but no one is reviewing. Please review! :-)

Chapter 7: Awkward

EmPov

Bella was pregnant, and she was keeping the baby. At first I was frantic. Keeping a baby that was a product of rape, what was she stupid? Had Jake caused more brain damage than we knew about? The demon spawn of Jacob Black growing in my sister's stomach. How could she? And then Bella placed her hand on her stomach. Bella sighed.

"Bells are you sure about this?" I noticed Alice holding her other hand. How long had this little pixie been my sisters support system while I wasn't there.

"Yes, Emmett. A little me running around in the world. A new clumsy Bella. You're going to be an uncle Emmett. You'll be this little one's father figure," Bella smiled contently while looking down at her stomach.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. A baby. Bella's baby. I knew deep down that I couldn't hate this child, Jacob's or not. It was still my sister. It was a little Bella, and who could hate that?

I smiled sadly. "An uncle. A little Bella. We can do this, Bells, I'll help you. We'll all help you." Alice and I hugged her tightly.

"Little one, it'll be okay. You are loved." She smiled as three hands rested on her stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long night of discussion on the baby and how to break to everyone, Bella decided we would wait. She didn't want her first meeting with my friends to be her saying, "hey guys, I was raped, and guess what I'm preggers!" I could really see her point. I was now on my way to the airport to pick up Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. I hadn't seen them in six weeks and I was really getting antsy, especially about seeing Rose. I knew she'd love Bella and they'd be best friends quickly. My mind kept racing back to last nights events.

With these new discoveries the Doc decided that Bella could leave the hospital in one day. He said it was because she was doing so well, but something told me he was more afraid that if she stayed in town it increased the chances of Jake finding out about the baby. I was more than willing to get her out of town to keep that from happening. Packing would be a little slower than expected, as now we were packing for two teenage girls instead of just one. The guys didn't know about Alice yet. I hadn't spoke to them since Charlie broke the news. I wonder how'd they'd take her.

"Flight 523 from Forks Washington now at Gate 15." A nasally voice echoed on the loud speaker.

That's them. Their finally here. I watched as the passengers left the plane. Then I saw them, my friends. First, Jasper and Rose smiling brightly. Smiling after Tanya's death I'm surprised Edward had put up with that. When I left Forks he was taking Tanya's death pretty hard. Then I saw him. Edward was smiling as well. He looked almost happy. After six weeks Edward was okay, but why was he wearing a long sleeved shirt? It's Florida for Christ sakes!?!

"Hey guys, over here!" I screamed at three heads that turned in my direction. They made their way toward me.

"Emmett you didn't have to scream, we would have found you. You are a giant you know," Rose laughed.

"Yeah I know, just figured I'd give you a heads up." I blushed. My crush on Rose was getting harder and harder to hide. I turned to the guys. "Eddie, Jazz it's good to see you guys."

"It's good to hear you Emmett, and don't call me Eddie!?!?!".

"Okay, jeez just playing with you. What up with the shirt by the way?" I questioned as Edward and Jazz exchanged nervous looks.

"It's um, nothing Emmett. Another story for another time." Edward looked down at his feet.

"Okay, then. Let's get going." I stammered. Edward was nervous. Our Edward nervous. I would get to the bottom of this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove the guys to mom's house and lead them up to Bella's room. The moving truck was parked in the driveway.

"Rose, I'm leaving you in charge of packing Bella's clothes while the guys and I get all the furniture. Once we finish here, we'll head to Alice's place." I started.

I was met with three strange glares.

"Who's Alice?" Edward broke the silence.

"Well, she's Bella's best friend." I began. "She's um, she's um…." How to break the news to them?

"Spit it out Emmett!" Rose yelled.

"She's moving back with us. She's going to live with us. Bella needs her, now more than ever!" I screamed.

"What do you mean Emmett?" Rose's voice became softer.

I felt tears forming behind my eyes. How could I keep this from them?

"Bella will tell you when she's ready." I turned and left the room. I needed some time alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's it. Chapter 7 down the drain. A very jealous Rose. Edward and Jasper little suicide secret. Things are getting tricky. What do you think so far? Is it worth continuing? I'll never know if you don't review. So once again….REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8: Breakdown

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using here toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 8: Breakdown

EPOV

I had been silent on the way to Bella's from the airport. Emmett had noticed my choice of attire. Leave it to Emmett to zero in on the one thing I was trying to hide. My scars were still pretty noticeable and I didn't think that this was the time or place to tell Emmett about what had happened in the Forks while he was here. I didn't know how much more he could take. Even though he acted like the same old Emmett, laughing at others, intimidating everyone with his size, and flirting with Rose, you could still tell Emmett was holding back his emotions. I know how hard it was to be with Tanya as she let go of life, and here he was for the past six weeks believing he was doing the same thing with Bella. I would have to talk to him alone to be sure he was okay.

When we arrived at Bella's, Emmett was quick to bark out orders.

"Rose, I'm leaving you in charge of packing Bella's clothes while the guys and I get all the furniture. Once we finish here, we'll head to Alice's place." Emmett started.

Did he say Alice? Who's Alice? A girlfriend? I looked up a Rose. She was fuming. She must have had the same conclusion I came to. I glanced at Jazz. He was just a shocked as I. Rose continued getting madder and madder. I swear she looked as if she could rip Em's throat out. I had to save him.

"Who's Alice?" I broke the silence.

"Well, she's Bella's best friend." Emmett began. "She's um, she's um…."

"Spit it out Emmett!" Rose yelled. Oh my, Emmett's had it now.

"She's moving back with us. She's going to live with us. Bella needs her, now more than ever!" he screamed.

"What do you mean Emmett?" Rose's voice became softer.

I glanced at Emmett. He looked as if he was going to cry. A huge football player crying, what a site. What was he hiding?

"Bella will tell you when she's ready." He turned and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Jasper sputtered.

"I don't know Jazz, something is going on with Emmett. I think I'm going to go talk to him and see if I can help. " I announced.

"I'll go with you," Rose began.

"No, Rose. Stay here and help me pack. I think Edward can help Emmett with what he's going through, and get the old Emmett back to us. And besides, now we have two new sisters to pack up and bring home." Jasper joked. He tended to think of us as one big family and in ways he was right. We were as close as brothers.

I got up and left the room following the hallway that Emmett took. A light was on in the restroom. I heard a muffled sound coming from the door. Was Emmett crying?!?! I gently tapped on the door.

"Go away," was my only response.

"Emmett, I want to talk to you about something." I stated as I turned the door knob. I saw him sitting on the side of the bathtub with his head resting in his hands. He looked up at me. His eyes were bloodshot. Oh, this is worse than I thought.

"Emmett, is everything okay?" I made my way to the side of the tub. He stared up at me for a moment in silence.

"Edward, I don't know if I can do this anymore." he began. What was he talking about? " First Tanya then Bella." I winced at Tanya's name, Emmett noticed. It still hurt to think of her. "I'm sorry Edward. I wasn't there for you and I wasn't there for Bella. I left you to come here and be with Bella. I couldn't even save her from Jacob's abuse. She didn't tell me. Her own brother, she didn't trust me enough to save her from Jake. I could have stopped this from happening. I could have saved her and now her life is ruined." He hung his head down. I knew he was crying again.

"Emmett, it was Bella's decision to tell you and she chose not to. All you can do is be here for her now. It will take her a while to get over this but in time she will heal. You don't need to worry about me Em. I had a hard time after Tanya passed, but I'm healing, and it's because of my family. You, Jazz, and Rose." His head still hung low. I decided it was time to tell him. "Before I found out about Bella, I had given up Emmett. I planned on committing suicide. I waited until Carlisle and Esme were gone and slit my wrists" Emmett's head sprang up as I pulled up my sleeves revealing the still fresh scars. "Jazz, caught me. Stopped me from finishing the job. He got my dad and he fixed me up. He told me what happened to Bella. I knew then I couldn't leave my family, I wouldn't give up and you can't either. You can't give up on Bella or me or any of us for that matter. We're family." Great now I was just as upset as he was.

"Suicide, Edward. Really?!?"

"Yeah, Em. But I'm okay now. I'm glad you know." I sighed.

"Edward she can't get through this alone. She pregnant Edward, pregnant. He raped her." I cringed. It was worse than we thought. Bella was raped by her abuser and now she carried his child.

"It's okay. She can get rid of the thing." I told him.

"No, Edward. She keeping the child. It's part of her. It will never be his. I just don't know if I can help her with the baby. I don't know the first thing about kids and I have a feeling Bella will have harder times before she gets her life back on track. That's why Alice is coming. Bella needs her."

I was shocked, keeping the baby.

"Emmett, we'll all help her." I began. I hadn't even meet her yet and I knew any sister of Emmett's would be a sister of mine. I would help. After all, Emmett helped me.

Emmett looked up. " She doesn't want anyone to know about the baby yet. Not with her just meeting you guys and all."

"That's okay. I won't say anything until she tells us herself. It won't be long. I have a feeling that Alice and Bella will fit into our little group just perfectly."

Emmett smiled.

"Well, it's settled then. Let's go get to packing. The sooner we get done here, we can start at Alice's, and be back at the Forks in no time."

With that, Emmett and I stood up and made our way back to Jasper and Rose. We commenced packing, all the while laughing and joking. No one mentioned Emmett's breakdown again. We were all content just being friends and forgetting our own tragedies for a while. Soon we were finished and headed to Alice's. Our group was about for experience huge changes. I just hoped we were ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 down. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using here toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 9

BPOV

After last nights news, Alice hadn't left me side. I glanced over at her. She was resting her head on my bed with her eyes closed. Emmett had left for the airport after I decided against telling his friends about the baby for now. It was serenely quiet now. Just me left alone to my thoughts. I wonder how Em's friend will take this pregnancy and what got me there? Will they except me and my baby? I knew Emmett had and Alice was a no-brainer, of course they'd be here for me. They were family, but not the others. I had met Jasper and his twin Rose a few times. Jasper seemed nice. I used to think that he and Alice would make an excellent pair, I had never had the opportunity to make that happen until now. Rose was a different story. She was beautiful. Tall, long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, she was just beautiful. I was always self conscious around her. Me, just plain old Bella. Nothing special, and now I was expecting her to accept me and my baggage. Yeah, right. Alice stirred beside me.

"Morning, sleepy head," I murmured as I threw my pillow at her head. My aim was right on target.

"Hey, don't do that Bell's come on, you'll mess up my hair." She stretched in her chair, and pouted. Just like Alice worrying about her hair at a time like this. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Awww, Alice. You know I didn't mean it," I stammered.

She looked up smiling. "Gotcha Bella!"

"Alice…."

"Seriously Bells, are you okay with all these new developments? I mean moving to Forks, Jake, and the baby." Alice questioned.

Was I okay? I hadn't thought things out that far yet. Could I really do this? I guess I didn't have a choice now.

"Yes, Alice I'm fine." I sighed.

"Really Bella?" She questioned. Just like a best friend to know when you're lying through your teeth.

" No Alice not really. I mean this is a lot to expect you guys to except. You probably think I'm nuts for keeping the baby, but I can't give her up."

"Her?"

"Yes, her. I have a feeling it's a girl." I smiled. "Emmett's friends really don't know what they're getting into with me Alice. High school is a cruel world. When others realize Bella's got a bun in the oven any one around me will have their reputations drug in the mud."

Alice spoke up. "Well Bella, I think we both know I don't care what others think of me and I'm not leaving my best friend and future mini-shopping buddy in there for anything in the world. And besides, all babies need mom's. I know. Even though you didn't exactly plan things this way, I think you're making the right decision. You couldn't live with yourself any other way. As for Emmett's friends, well only time will tell. Everyone loves you Bells just wait." Alice always knew what to say all the time.

I glanced up at the clock. Wow! 4pm. Emmett should be getting back here soon.

"Alice, why don't you go downstairs and get use some food." Right on cue my stomach growled. " Emmett will be back soon and if he sees we haven't eaten since he left, it will be a replay of this morning. " She cringed. Before leaving Emmett had cleaned out the cafeteria muttering things like, mini-Bella needs food, and careful your eating for two now.

"I think your right, I'll be right back." The walked gracefully out of the room.

I began to reach for my copy of Wuthering Heights on the night stand. Both rails were down on the bed to I thought I could stretch to get it, but I was wrong. I found myself crashing to the floor. I closed my eyes tightly and waited to the collision that never came. I was caught my two strong arms. Emmett. I quickly opened my eyes. A strong man, who looked around my age, was staring back. He had the most piercing green eyes and sandy hair. He took my breath away. He was a little shorter than Emmett and somewhat smaller and still built.

"Emmett told me you were clumsy, but I never thought you'd be trying to commit suicide by rolling out of a hospital bed." He spoke.

"Um, I, um…" I stammered.

"Edward, man. What are you doing to my sister?" Emmett walked in the room with a shocked expression on his face.

"I was…" I was at a loss for words.

"She was falling from the bed, Em. I caught her." Edward smiled as he placed me gently on the bed. Emmett chuckled.

"Clumsy Bella. What will we ever do with you? I guess you'll always have to be in my sight to keep you and…..well you safe." Great going Emmett. At this rate the world will know my secret by tonight.

Just then Alice returned to the room with two others with her. I recognized them immediately, Jasper and Rose.

"Bella, looks like I found a few stragglers." Alice smiled, mainly at Jasper. I knew they'd hit it off. Jasper made his was toward my bed, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're coming home Bella. It will be like Christmas, everyday." He beamed. If he only knew what they were getting into.

I hugged him back. "I'm glad to be coming home Jasper."

Another set of arms were wrapped around me. I looked up only to see Rose.

"Yes, Bella, you'll be home and we'll all have two extensions to our group." I never knew Rose could be so nice. Here for five minutes and she'd already excepted Alice and me.

"Wow, all the love. GROUP HUG!" Emmett yelled as he ran to the bed gripping all three of us. Next Alice joined and then Edward. An onlooker would think we'd known each other for years instead of just a few minutes.

The hugged lasted a few more minutes and ended in the sorely needed laughter I needed. We talked for hours. They had completed the packing and we'd be ready to go as soon as my papers were signed in the morning. I couldn't wait to make it to my new home. 0Rose telling about school, jasper telling me things we could all do in the forks, and Edward talking about his cars. I told stories about Alice and Emmett while Emmett and Alice told stories about me. By 9pm, I was exhausted. I yawned loudly. Emmett took my cue.

"Guys I think it's time to call it a night." Everyone stood except Emmett, as he spoke.

I looked at him. "Em, I think you should go home tonight. Alice too. You're both so tired and sleeping in chairs isn't helping you." They both frowned.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Bella. I know what happened last time you slipped from my life." Emmett frowned.

"I'll stay." Edward spoke. I was surprised. We had all had a good time this afternoon, but I never expected him to volunteer to babysit Bella.

"Man, I don't know." Emmett pondered.

I quickly spoke. "It's okay Emmett. Edward can keep me company."

"Okay Bells, but if you tries anything funny.."

"EMMETT!?!?" Alice yelled. "What are we going to do with you?" She grabbed Emmett's arm and yanked him to the door. Never underestimate the power of a pixie. "Night Bells, Love ya." She yelled back. Rose and Jazz followed them waving along the way.

I glanced back at Edward. "Guess it's just you and me now bub." I smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." He smiled back. "So are you excited about coming to Forks really?"

"At first I wasn't but now it's what I want." I answered. Another yawn slipped from my mouth.

"What am I doing? You're tired. Let's get you to sleep." Edward stood up grabbing my covers and placing them over my body. Can you get any sweeter than that. He literally tucked my in what a gentleman. Easy there Bells, bun in the oven remember? This is all you need right now.

"Um, thanks Edward. Goodnight." I rolled onto my side facing him and closed my eyes. Just before I drifted into my first night of dreamless sleep I heard an angelic voice.

"Goodnight to you to my Bella."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I called her my Bella. I could only hope she was asleep when I said that. She reminded me so much of my Tanya. She was so loving. I could see why all Emmett wanted to do was protect her. She didn't even know that I knew her secret. I would try my best to make her comfortable enough to tell all of us her secret. It wouldn't take long.

I made myself comfortable as possible in the chair beside Bella's bed. I closed my eyes. They hadn't been closed long when I saw a bright light. Then a figure on a bed. It was Tanya. I was back at the hospital. Dad had his hand on my shoulder and the doctor was telling he they'd lost her. I just started screaming. Screaming for Tanya. Screaming for someone to save her. Screaming for help.

"Tanya!?!?!" I woke with a start from the dream. The same dream I'd been having for six weeks. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I looked up only to be met with two brown eyes staring back at me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Chapter nine down the hatch. Let me know what you think. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10: HOME

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 10: HOME

BPOV

"Tanya!?!?!"

I woke with a start as Edward began screaming. Who was Tanya? He looked pained sleeping in that chair. There were fresh tears streaming down his face. I was reaching over to awake him, when our eyes met.

"Edward, are you okay?" I whispered as he turned away from me.

"Yes, Bella. I'm perfect, just perfect." He replied sarcastically.

I let him sit in silence for a few moments in order to compose himself. What had happened to Edward to make him so sad, to be in so much pain? After a few moments, he turned back to me. His eyes were still reddened but he was himself again.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Bella. I just didn't think that being here would be so hard." Being here, what with me? Why was being here with me so hard? I was the one that had been beaten almost into nonexistence and he was having trouble being here?

"I didn't force you to say with me Edward." I couldn't keep my voice from cracking. His words had stung.

He looked into my eyes. "That's not what I meant Bella. I wanted to say here with you. If I didn't I would have left with the others." he frowned.

"Then what's bothering you, haunting you even in your sleep? Is it this Tanya girl?" I asked. Edward was hurting and I was determined to know why.

EPOV

She wanted to know what was happening. Should I tell her now with everything else going on? I felt like I needed too. I already knew her secret, even though she didn't know that Emmett had told me. I wanted Bella to know everything. I felt a connection with her. It was strange but being with Bella made the pain of losing Tanya a little easier to bare.

"Bella," I began, "Tanya, see she's my girlfriend." She frowned at me. "Well she was my girlfriend."

"What you broke up or something?" she questioned.

"No, Bella. We had been together for years. She was my better half, my life, my everything. About four months ago she started getting sick. I made her go be checked out. She had cancer Bella." I paused. I could see Bella's tears glistening in the dim light of the room. "It was advanced. There was nothing anyone could do for her. She died almost two months ago. I still miss her so." I couldn't help but let the tears spill from my eyes. I looked down so Bella couldn't see me cry. I suddenly felt two arms gentle wrap around me neck.

"It's okay Edward," she spoke softly. "I'm here, shush, I'm here." The tears began to pour from both our eyes. I held her and she held me as I rocked her back and forth. We were both broken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending hours, crying Bella and I fell asleep. I wasn't sure what time it was when I awoke. Bella was still in my arms, sleeping quietly. She hair glistening from the sun streaming though the window. She looked like an angel lying there. I wanted to lean down and kiss her cheek, but I couldn't. I was still so guilty over Tanya. How could I be having these feelings from someone so soon after she'd passed?

"Um, Um." Someone cleared there throat at the doorway. "I leave you alone for one night Edward and your already mackin' on my sister." Emmett grinned. Bella began to stir in my arms.

"Morning, Em. Guys." She yawned and looked up seeing the position we had just been caught in. "Oh." she whined. The others piled into the room. I placed Bella beside me on the bed and scooted to the edge.

"If you guys are done, doing whatever you were doing, we can sign your paperwork and get outta here Bells,' Emmett bellowed.

I had almost forgotten she was coming home today. We were all leaving for Forks.

She stretched. 'Oh I'm so ready for that Em. What time does our plane leave?" she asked as she glanced up at the clock.

"Oh in about two hours," Alice responded.

"TWO HOURS?!?!?" Bella and I both shouted. "We'd better get a move on." She jumped off the bed and immediately lost her balance. I steadied her shoulders and balanced her.

"Um, thanks." She smiled.

"No problem, Bells." Bells, my Bella.

She began again. "Here we go." she walked of the room straight to the nurses station.

BPOV.

Edward was begin so sweet. He had told me about Tanya and what had happened. My heart broke for this man. He deserved better than to have his love ripped away from him in such a manner. I quickly walked to the nurses station, the others in tow. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Morning Bella. Are you ready to go?" Dr. McCartney asked.

"Yes, doc. She is. "Emmett interrupted.

"Shut up Em. Yes I am, Dr. McCartney."

"Great Bella, I'm glad your feeling up to this, what with the ba.." Oh shit. He was going to blow my secret.

"Yeah Doc," Emmett interjected, "all the bad stuff and all." Emmett saved me. I saved a thank you smile at him.

"Oh, yes, well," Dr. McCartney began again, " here are your prescriptions, one pill each day. I sent your records to my colleague and he'll remove your cast in about 4 more weeks. Any questions Bella?"

"Just one. When can I go?" I begged.

"Just sign here and your all done." I signed quickly.

"thanks doc." I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Emmett grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "Um, can't breathe here Em." he released.

"Bells let's get to the airport. I want my baby sister home." I smiled. Home. I was going home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight was quiet. I was seated beside Edward, Rose beside Emmett, and Jasper beside Alice. We talked over the roles in the plane annoying the other passenger so much that they eventually moved us all closer together.

I was still tired, and when the plane landed I found myself once again, asleep beside Edward. He helped me up and I made my way toward the others.

Charlie was waiting for us outside the airport along this Edwards parents who were picking him, Jasper, and Rose up. We gave each other hugs and bid one another good night. Emmett took his place in the front seat of his Jeep, allowing Charlie to drive since he was half asleep. Alice and I climbed into the back seat. Alice and I feel asleep listening to Charlie talk to Emmett about the baby, how thrilled he was to have both his kids home, and our new addition to the family, Alice.

"Bells, were home." Emmett was shaking me awake.

'Um, okay," I yawned, who would've thought I could sleep this much. I was suddenly being lifted from the Jeep. I didn't care. I was too tired to care. The last thing I remember about that night was being placed in my bed. As I drifted back into my deep slumber, Emmett's words were echoing through me mind.

"Welcome home Bells."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay another chappie down Bella's home. Soon she'll be starting school, this should be interesting. Hope you like it so far. Review please……………….. First review for this chapter can ask any question about the upcoming chapters and I'll answer them. Also two reviews, will have make the next chapter be posted sometime late tonight. THANX!


	11. Chapter 11: New Beginnings

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 11: New Beginnings

BPOV

I woke to the sound of raining hitting my window. I needed to get used to this, after all I wasn't in sunny Florida anymore. I looked around the room. It was so soothing. Charlie had decorated it using various shades of blue and black. My favorite colors. I was surprised he even remembered. My room consisted of a bed, computer and desk, a wardrobe, and a rocking chair. The chair had been the same one my parents had used with Emmett and I back before things feel apart. By Charlie bringing the chair into my room I knew he was okay with me keeping my child. I was now 7 weeks pregnant. Only 33 weeks to prepare everyone for this little one. I would not be able to hide my pregnancy much longer. My jeans were already beginning to be a little tighter, it was only a matter of time before everyone put two and two together.

I pulled my covers back and got out of bed. My things had arrived and the boxes were stacked in a corner. I'd have to remember to get Emmett to help me unpack. No lifting anything heavy you know. The whole baby on board thing. I opened the first box and was pleased to find my favorite pair of dark YMI jeans and a light yellow sweater. The next box had my undies and my toiletry bag in it. Whoever pack my thing were right on the money with the organization, it had to have been Rose. I smiled. I had a feeling she'd fit right in with Alice and I.

I made me way to the bathroom. I stopped at the sound of whispers in the kitchen. It was Emmett and my dad.

"Dad, she really wants this baby. I think it may be good for Bella. It will give her something to move on for. Remember what I told you about Edward last night? Do you really want to come home and find her like that?" Emmett spoke.

What had happened to Edward. I thought he told me the whole story. I'd have to ask him.

"I can see your point Em. I just hope your right. At any rate we've got plenty of room for another Swan, even with Alice staying. I've got to go to work now. Here's some cash, get the girls out of the house for a while. Get Bella's mind off things. And remember not too late tonight, back to school tomorrow you know. "

"Jeez, dad, I know I know." Emmett bellowed. I heard the door shut as dad left for work. I breathed a sigh of relief. Emmett had taken care of the baby situation with Charlie. A great weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I made my way to the bathroom to shower. I dressed as fast as I could and made my way downstairs. Emmett was still sitting at the kitchen table. In front of him were plates full of bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage. Along with tall pitchers of orange juice and milk. He looked longingly at the food.

"Morning Em." I pulled out a bar stool and took my place beside him. A door shut upstairs. Alice must be getting ready for the day.

"Morning Bells." Emmett reached over to hug me and pat my tummy. "Are my girls ready to eat this morning?" Great Em thought it was a girl too.

"Yeah Em, we're starving." Right on cue my stomach growled. I took a plate and filled it with a couple slices of bacon, one slice of toast, and some eggs. I filled a glass with orange juice and commenced my breakfast. I looked over and noticed Emmett was still not eating.

"Em, why aren't you eating?" I questioned. Emmett looked up at me from the food.

"Well I didn't know how much a pregnant woman could eat, so I figured I'd wait until you were done." He smiled. Silly Emmett.

I smiled. "Em, you can eat now. This is truly all I want. Besides I'm pregnant not trying to become the Good Year Blimp." Emmett laughed.

"Okay, Bella if you insist. " Emmett grabbed a plate and filled it with food. He was finished before Alice was even downstairs. As Alice entered the kitchen she grabbed a slice of toast.

"Having breakfast without me I see." She smiled as she nibbled on her toast. "So what's the plan for today? Can we go shopping Emmett? Can we huh? Can we?' She begged.

"Sure Alice. There's some things you guys need to get for school. After all Charlie says were all going back tomorrow." I frowned.

"Emmett I'm not sure I can do this. Your friends are okay with me but what about the others at school? It's only a matter of time before my secret comes out. Literally." I groaned.

" Bells, trust me. No one will say anything to the sister of Emmett Swan, and if they do they'll face my wrath." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, face the wrath of the worlds biggest teddy bear." Alice and I broke into a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeah girls, I'll show you teddy bear." Emmett jumped up from his seat.

"Alice run?!?!" I screamed. As Emmett made his way toward us. Alice made it all the way to the couch before Emmett tackled her and proceeded on a tickling spree. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Emmett's head. It met with a thud. He quickly turned his glare to me. I knew I was in for it. I turned and ran. I tripped on the rug and proceeded to fall hard to the floor.

Emmett was quickly by my side.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. Are you okay Bells? Do I need to get a doctor? What hurts? Is anything broken?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah, Em my wrist. Oh wait that happened a while ago now." I looked up at him. "Seriously, Em I'm fine, the baby is fine," I placed my hands protectively on my stomach. "Trust me I fall all the time. We'll survive. " Emmett frowned at my joke.

"Um, um," Someone cleared their throat. Oh crap. I looked up only to see Jasper, Rose, and Edward in the doorway. Had they heard the about the baby? By the looks on their faces I already knew my answer.

"We, um, heard um, you guys laughing and no one answered the door, so we, um, came on in, um, Bella did you say baby?" Jasper stuttered. They had heard. I had no choice but to tell them now. I would find out if they would truly be my friends or walk away as I fully expected them to do so.

"Guys I think you should sit down for a minute. There's some things we need to talk about. " They listened and made their ways to the couch. I sat in the recliner, while Emmett sat on the arm of the recliner. Alice was still sprawled out in the floor.

" Guys," I began not looking at anyone directly, "I'm pregnant and it's his." They were shocked to say the least. No one spoke for a while so I began again. "I'm about two months along. It happened when he raped me that day." I winced at the memory. "I'm going to keep the baby. I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I can't keep the pregnancy hidden much longer as my jeans are already getting snug. I suppose you don't want to be associated with the school whore." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I was so happy to have this new family and now I knew they'd be leaving me. I looked up only to be met by three angry faces.

"Bella, we're your friends. Nothing, can come between that. Don't you know your in our family now? " Rose asked looking hurt.

"Yeah, Bella. Did you think we'd just shun you for carrying a mini-you?" Jasper smiled.

Edward said nothing. Instead he rose to his feet and made his way toward me. Then he took my head in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, we will never leave you. I will never leave you."

"Thanks Edward.' I wiped the tears from my eyes I was touched. They already accepted me and my child. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. Edward helped me to my feet and I was enveloped in a group hug by both my old family and new.

There was no more mention of the baby that day. I think everyone was trying to let me be a normal teen for a little while longer. We did go shopping at a mall in Port Angeles. Alice did mine and her shopping while I played Barbie Bella all day long for her and Rose. The guys never complained. They just carried our bags and made us rest on frequent intervals. I only guessed it was do to the baby. Emmett had made me eat three times. When I contested Jasper and Edward chimed in agreeing with him. At this rate I'd be getting fat fast. It was sweat how attentive they were being. At lunch Jasper and Alice had a private conversation, and I wasn't surprised at all to see them holding hands later that day. Emmett took his cue from Jasper and soon he had Rose's hand too. It had been quite a day. After several outfits for all of us, a new cell phone for me, and a "I'm the uncle" t-shirt for Emmett from Babies-R-Us we were finally home. I had went to bed already after splitting a pizza with Emmett and Alice. I had a doctors appointment with Dr. Cullen after school. Cullen, I wonder if he was any relation to Edward? Oh well. At any rate, I would see my baby tomorrow. I fell asleep to the sound of rain on my window seal and the thoughts of what my baby would look like dancing in my head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys that's another chapter down. I see quite a few people reading but not many reviews as of yet. I'm glad to see you guys reading my story. I only hope it is good so far. I've already gotten things planned out for the entire story. I'm thinking somewhere between 30-40 chapters. Thanks again, and remember. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12: School

**Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.**

**Chapter 12: School and Surprises. **

**BPOV**

**I had slept peacefully last night. No nightmares. I was thrilled. I glanced at the clock realizing it was 6am. We had to be at school by 7 to get all our schedules and for Emmett to give us a quick tour before class. Edward, Rose and Jazz were meeting us there. I jumped from the bed and ran to Emmett's door. It was already open and his bed empty. The shower was running. Since when had my brother been the early bird? I bypassed his room and made my way to Alice's room. I quickly knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I opened the door only to find Alice submerged under the covers. I started shaking her. **

"**OH, gawd Bella! Go away!" She murmured. **

"**Sorry, can't Alice. Unless you want to wear your jammies to school, you'd better get up!" I told her knowing the thought of wearing jammies to school would turn her head fast. I was right, she sat up. **

"**Jeez, Bella what time is it anyway?" Alice yawned. **

"**Alice, it is now 6:15. We've got 45 minutes to be at the school." She gasped. **

"**Well here's your bag get dressed and be back here in ten minutes. It's Barbie Bella time!" Alice laughed as she tossed a bag into my lap. **

"**Wide awake now are we?" **

"**Shut up, and go get dressed Bella. Nine minutes now."**

**I knew she was serious. I grabbed my bag and ran to my room. I emptied the contents on the bed to find a beautiful dark blue, lacy halter top with a white jean jacket to go over it. I also had a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of dark blue ballerina flats. I quickly dressed, noticing these jeans weren't as tight as mine. I looked at the tag. Size 4. Alice had gotten me a larger size. I'd have to remember to thank her. I ran back to her room. **

"**Two minutes late!" She bellowed and then looked my way. "Bella, you look beautiful!" She enveloped me in a hug. **

"**Thanks so much Alice." I hugged her back. "The jeans fit perfectly by the way." She smiled. **

"**Okay Bells. Sit down." I immediately obeyed and she got to work doing my hair and makeup. She had just finished up when Emmett walked in. **

"**Girls, we gotta go! It's ten minutes to the school and ten minutes until we have to be there!" Emmett yelled. **

"**K, Em were ready let's go!" Alice yelled back as we made our way downstairs and to Emmett's jeep. I climbed in as did Alice. Emmett was flying. **

"**Em, can you slow down please!" I bellowed. My stomach was churning. **

"**Bells we're going to be late." He whined. **

"**No Emmett, I think you should slow down!" I bellowed my hand flying up to my mouth. **

"**Emmett, if you love your Jeep I'd slow down!" Alice chimed in looking at me as I started heaving. **

"**Guys, we're gonna be…."**

"**Damn it Em. Pull over!" Alice screamed. Emmett slowed and did as he was told. I no sooner opened my door when my stomach began to empty. Someone had had the decency to hold my hair as I puked. The puking stopped and I looked up only to find Edward smiling back at me. Their his car, a silver Volvo, parked behind Em's Jeep. **

"**Bella I would've pulled over if you'd said something." Emmett frowned. **

"**Newsflash Em, I DID!" I yelled. **

"**It's okay, Bella. You can ride with me the rest of the way." Edward offered. I made me way to his car and opened the door refusing to look back at Emmett. Edward took his place beside me as the rest piled into Emmett Jeep. **

"**Are you okay now Bella?" Edward asked in a concerned voice. **

"**Yeah I'm okay. It's just this little one. I didn't expect the morning sickness this soon." My hands went to my stomach. **

"**You're really okay with this baby aren't you?" It wasn't a question it was a statement. I just smiled back as we pulled into the school. Glancing at the clock we were already thirty minutes late, great no tour by the glorious Emmett. His Jeep was already there. Must have sped again. **

**Edward stopped the car. I frowned. **

"**Bella, this is going to be fine. School will be great." Edward smiled as he hopped out of the car. He made his was to my door and opened it, taking my hand and helping me out of the car. I blushed. **

"**Thanks Edward." I smiled. The others had made their way out of the Jeep and we were all in one big crowd now minus Emmett.**

"**Where's Em, Rose?" I asked. **

"**He's going to get your schedules. He trying to make amends, for the whole vomiting thing you know." She laughed. I could see Emmett making his way back from the school. He looked at me. **

" **I'm so sorry Bells, I didn't mean to make you vomit. Here's your schedule." He frowned. **

"**It's okay Emmett, it wasn't you. It was mini-me in there." They all laughed, and Emmett smiled. **

"**I took the liberty of looking at yours and Alice's schedules. Alice has all her classes with Jasper and your with me, Rose, and Edward all day long. We all have gym together last period." I smiled at the prospect of having a class with all of them. A bell rang in the distance. **

"**Let's go guys. Alice with Jasper. Bella go with Edward." Emmett called as we all parted ways. **

**Mr. Johnson's English class was first. Edward and I walked through the door. Edward took the liberty of introducing me to the teacher, saving me from any embarrassment. Edward was seated in the front of the class as I was sent to the back. I frowned at the prospect of being so far from him. These other people didn't know me and I felt comfortable with Edward by my side. I didn't know someone could care this much. After all Jake didn't? **

**I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a girl, around my size with glasses looking at me. **

"**Hi, I'm Angela and this is Ben." She motioned to the boy beside her. "You're Isabella, Emmett's sister right?" She asked. **

"**I go by Bella, and yeah I'm Emmett's sister." She smiled. **

" **I hope you really like it here." She said before the teacher started his lecture. Angela seemed really nice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. **

**My next classes were kind of boring. A guy named Mike had hit on me once and when I turned him down he had said something along the lines of "Well, guess Cullen got to her first." Jealous much? I only had to introduce myself to the class once in trig. I hated that class anyway. I had been seated beside two girls, Jessica and Lauren, I think. They seemed kind of snotty, asking me personal things about why I was here, what I was to Edward, and if Rose and Em were together. I tried to ignore them as much as possible. Jasper was in the class beside me while Alice was on the other side of the room. **

**As Jessica started with more questioning, Jasper spoke up. **

"**Girls, please give Bella a break from twenty question, she doesn't know you and you don't need to know anything about her." Jasper snarled. They girls turned around feigning hurtful expressions. They began to whisper. No doubt about me. **

**I quickly wrote 'Way to go, Jazzy' on a piece of paper and slid it to him. He smiled. Before I knew it Jazz and Alice had lead me to my locker. Alice's was beside me and Jazz's was a few rolls down. **

**I was throwing my things in there when something hit my back hard, making me fall forward into the side of my locker door. I felt the metal cut into the skin on my forehead. I heard Alice gasp. Jazz was quickly by my side. **

"**What the hell Mike?!!?" He yelled. **

"**What I didn't see her there." Mike grinned as Lauren made her way to him.**

"**Everyone's world can't revolve around Isabella Swan now can they?" Lauren stuck up for Mike in a nasally voice. **

"**That's what you'll say when Emmett finds out." Jazz warned. They just smiled and walked away. **

"**Bell's are you okay?" Jazz and Alice questioned. Alice had dug in her bag until she found a tissue. She pressed it gently to my forehead. **

"**Bells you're bleeding," Alice stammered. **

**I took the tissue from her. "Guys I'm okay I just can't see why some people are so cruel." I started crying. **

"**Oh, Bella there just jealous of us. Mike just likes you and you don't like him. He's hurting you to get at us for being so protective of you." Jazz cooed. **

"**What about Lauren?" I cried. **

"**Bells," Alice started hugging me, "she likes Edward so she's getting at you just to get to him." Alice rubbed my head. Her words stuck in my head. Why did she think it would bother Edward her bothering me?**

**Alice put her arm around me as Jazz led us to the cafeteria. He sat us down at a table in the back and went off to get all our food. Edward, Rose, and Emmett hadn't made it here yet. **

**Alice moved the tissue from my forehead. "It quit bleeding Bells. Are you sure you're okay?"**

**I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes, knowing what would happen if Em saw me crying. **

"**I'll be okay Alice. That was just so mean. It just reminded me of how cruel guys can be. It was like Jake all over again." I cringed. **

"**NEWTON!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" I heard Emmett yell from across the cafeteria. I saw he, Jazz and Edward hovering over Mike. **

"**Nothing man, she just got in my way." Mike snickered. Wrong move Mikey boy.**

"**She got in your way huh? In your way…" Emmett repeated his words before slamming Mike in the face hard with his fist. Mike hit the floor, Emmett on top of him slamming fist after fist into him. Edward and Jazz pulling at his back to no avail. **

**Finally Emmett stopped. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN. GOT THAT!!!!" **

"**Yeah, yeah I got it." Mike stammered as he spit blood from his mouth. Emmett stood up only to be met with a hand from the principal. **

"**Mr. Swan, Mr. Newton, my office now!!" he bellowed. Emmett shot me an apologetic look and mouthed I'm sorry before following the principal out the door. Edward and Jazz joined Alice and I soon followed by Rose. I frowned solemnly at Jazz.**

"**Why'd you have to tell him?" I whined. **

"**Bell's I didn't, he over heard Mike bragging about it." Jazz apologized. **

"**Well, there's no point in him getting in trouble over me." I cried. **

"**Anyone one of us would have done the same thing for you Bella." Edward interjected. **

"**Yeah, Bell's I would have pummeled him myself if I'd been there." Rose laughed. **

"**It's okay Bells. Emmett took care of him. Oh man, did Emmett ever take care of him.!!" Alice cackled. I laughed along with her. **

"**My big teddy bear of a brother didn't act much like the "Teddy" type a few minutes ago, he was more of a grizzly." I laughed harder as the rest joined me. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Emmett never rejoined us for lunch. Class after class, Emmett was never there. Finally it was the end of the day. One more class and I'd meet my baby. As I made my way to gym, Edward in tow, I groaned. **

"**What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked with a worried voice. He followed my line of sight straight to Mike Newton and his now very bruised face. He frowned. **

"**It's fine Bells, he won't touch you again." Edward growled as Mike's eyes met mine. I changed my gaze and found Jazz, Alice, Rose, and Emmett in the corner. I broke away from Edward and jogged to Emmett, amazingly without falling flat on my face. **

**Emmett smiled and I enveloped him in a hug. **

"**There's my big brother." I was so glad to see him, I didn't know how much trouble he had gotten into because of me.**

"**Wow, Bell's I figured you'd be mad." He returned the hug. **

**I whispered to him, "Must be the hormones." Everyone burst into laughter. **

"**Well, here's something you won't like much." Em frowned. "I've got detention today for the whole Mike thing." **

"**That's okay Em, I'll wait for you." I offered. **

"**Bell's you'll miss your doctors appointment." Em whined. Oh I'd forgotten. I started to frown and felt terrible about the prospect of not seeing my baby today. She was the only thing keeping me even close to sanity. **

"**Oh." was the only answer I could muster. Soon Coach announced it was a free day. As most of our classmates paired off into different games around the gym, we all made our way to the bleachers. We were all silent. **

**Edward broke it. "I'll take her to the appointment Em. I'll leave now and take Jazz and Rose home, that way I'll be back in time to grab Alice and Bella and get them to the appointment on time. Trust me, Carlisle won't care." Edward smiled. I saw Jasper and Emmett exchange glances and grins. Wonder what that's all about? **

"**Edward, you don't have to do that!" I exclaimed. **

"**If I didn't want to Bella I wouldn't have offered." I sighed. **

**Soon Edward, Jazz, and Rose snuck out of the gym. The rest of the class was simply glares between Mike and Emmett when Emmett caught him glaring at me. Alice and I talked the whole class about seeing the baby, and Emmett made us promise to have plenty of pictures of "baby-bells" as he so lovingly named "her". Wonder if he knows she's no bigger than a peanut right now? **

**As the bell rang, Emmett bid us goodbye and made his was to detention. Edward was true to his word, and was waiting for Alice and I in front of the school. What a gentlemen! He stood there with two opened doors as he ushered us into the Volvo. We were on our way. Soon I'd meet my "baby-bells". **


	13. Chapter 13: Oh Baby, Baby?

_Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL._

_Chapter 13: Oh, baby, baby?_

_EPOV_

_Jasper, Rose and I had successfully made our way out of the gym and were now sitting comfortably in my Volvo. _

"_So Eddie boy, why'd you volunteer to take Bella to the doctor today? You know she's gonna find out." Jasper laughed. _

"_Don't call me Eddie." I groaned. _

"_Yeah, just shut it Jazz." Rose interjected. "I thought it was sweet." _

_I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Guys, were both Cullen, Carlisle and I, she would figure it out anyways. She was so excited about seeing the baby, couldn't you tell? Bella doesn't have much happiness in her life right now, do you really think I take seeing the baby away from her?" _

"_Wow, EDWARD. You really do care about Bella don't you?" Jasper murmured. _

_I sighed. "I don't know guys. It was so hard dealing with the loss of Tanya. Then when I meet Bells, and found out what she had been through, her strength gives me strength. It's easier to be around her than to not be."_

_They were speechless as I pulled into the Hale's driveway. _

"_Call us after the appointment. Maybe we can go hang out and Bella can show us those baby pictures." Rose smiled. She was really trying. I hadn't see her accepted anyone into our group like she had Bella. _

"_Sure, Rosie." I smiled back. _

"_Tell Alice to call me." Jasper yelled as he ran into the house, Rose following slowly behind him. _

_I backed my car out of the driveway and headed back to school, anxious to see Bella. I couldn't believe what Mike had done to her. Truth be told, if Emmett hadn't attacked him at lunch I would've gotten him in gym. He wouldn't bother Bella again, I'd make sure of that. Why was I so protective of her? Deep down I know I knew that answer to that. She reminded me so much of Tanya, but yet she wasn't. They had the same attitudes, the same charisma. Both were so loving and had went through hell. And sadly enough, I knew I loved them both. No one knew I had these feelings about Bella, Tanya had been gone 2 ½ months now, and I was already in love. It made me feel sick inside. I knew I would always love her though, she was my first love, nothing could replace that. But, Bella was here and she needed me and I her. I'd have to find a way to tell her, but I knew I needed to talk to Emmett first. He kept Bella on a pedestal and I wasn't sure how'd be take me butting in. _

_I pulled up to the school only to see Bella and Alice walking out the doors. I quickly jumped from the Volvo and opened their doors. Bella blushed and smiled. Automatically, I smiled back. We were soon on our way. Bella silent the whole way to the hospital, I knew it was anxiety. After all she was meeting her baby today. I parked the car as close to the hospital as I could get. We all jumped from the vehicle. Bella stumbled and Alice steadied her arm. _

"_Bell's you've really got to learn to be careful." Alice whined. _

"_I know I'm just so excited!" Bella squealed. _

"_I know Bells, me too," Alice and Bella squealed in unison. _

"_Come on girls, we have two options here. Option one: We can stand in the parking lot squealing all day about getting to see the baby or, Option two: We can go see the baby." I laughed. _

"_Option two sounds pretty good to me." Bella smiled. _

"_Then let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her into the hospital. To my surprise she didn't try to shrug me off. I took her to the desk looked at the receptionist. _

"_We have a 3:30 appointment for Bella Swan." Alice chirped. _

"_Yes, yes, right here it is. Dr. Cullen is waiting for you in room 2. Right down that hall." I smiled. I saw Bella throw a questioning look my way, but I quickly shrugged it off. _

_Still holding her hand, I took them to the room, and open the door. The doctor was sorting out the tools to show us the baby. He looked up. _

"_Um, hello dad, this is Bella." I stammered._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BPOV _

_Things were happening so fast. First Alice and I had a party in the parking lot. Then Edward holding my hand. And now his dad is my doctor, this is way too much. My head spun and I found myself becoming dizzy. Edward must have noticed because he quickly sat me down in a chair beside him. He turned to me. _

"_Bells this is my dad, Dr. Cullen." he said. _

"_But since you're a friend of my son, you can call me Carlisle," Dr. Cullen smiled. "If this is uncomfortable for you Bella, I'll find you another doctor." _

_I thought for a minute. I really cared for Edward, more than I had ever for Jacob. Why was it such a problem to have his dad as my doctor? _

"_No, Dr. Cullen, um I mean Carlisle, it's okay. I'd love you to be my doctor." Edward and Carlisle smiled at the same time. _

"_Alright then Bell's, hop up here on the table and let's see this little one." Carlisle smiled. Edward and Alice helped me up to the table and took their places on either side of me. It was time. _

"_Okay, Bella," Carlisle began, grabbing a bottle from the counter, " this is ultrasound jelly. I'll put some of it on your belly and then rub this scanner on your belly. It will project a picture of your little one." I smiled, my little one. "Ready to get started?" I nodded. _

_Carlisle pulled my shirt up slightly, and looked down at my bump. "How far along did Dr. McCartney tell you, you were Bella." Carlisle asked. _

_I counted. "Around nine weeks now." I estimated. _

"_Okay let's get started." The jelly was cold on my stomach. Edward was holding my hand without the cast, and Alice was holding, awkwardly to the one with the cast. Carlisle turned the monitor on and began moving the wand around on my stomach. Soon I heard a humming sound coming from the machine. _

_Edward leaned down and whispered in my hear, " That's her heart beat Bella" I began crying my babies heartbeat. _

_Carlisle cleared his voice. " Bella it seems we may have a problem here." I was speechless. _

"_What is it Carlisle? What's wrong the baby?" Alice cried. _

"_Dad, what is it?" Edward choked. _

_I only managed to glance up at him, sadness enveloping me. _

"_Bella," be began, "it's twins." _

_He pointed to the picture. "Here is twin A, and here is twin B. They are both perfectly healthy." I breathed a sigh of relief. My baby, um babies, were fine. Babies. Two babies, twins just like me and Emmett. _

"_Are you okay Bella?" Alice squeezed my hand. _

"_Yeah, Alice I'm fine, and happy my babies are okay." I smiled. _

"_Me too, Bella. Me too." I glanced at Edward as he spoke. A tear glistening in his eye. He reached down and hugged me. Soon Alice was joining in. Now, how to tell everyone else? _

_The rest of my appointment went off without a hitch. I got a refill on my prenatal vitamins, and some nausea medicine so as to not have another show like today on the way to school. He had given me pictures of both babies and one showing them together, clearly marked twin A and twin B. Carlisle took my cast off and told me to be careful not to re-injury the wrist as it was still weak and would be easily broken again. Alice and Edward promised him they wouldn't let me fall. Carlisle congratulated me on the babies after he saw I was happy about having twins. He told Edward he'd see him at home later, and bid us goodbye. _

_By the time we'd gotten back to the Volvo it was five o'clock. My cell phone began beeping. I looked down and saw I'd had 15 missed calls. Seven from Emmett, three from Jasper, 4 from Rose, and one from Charlie. Guess it was time to tell everyone. I began calling them one at a time, while Edward and Alice looked at the babies pictures over and over again, arguing the entire time over boys, girls, or both. _

_Emmett answered his phone on the first ring. "Bells, where the hell are you? Are you still at the doctors? Is there something wrong? Come get me now. I'm at Rose's. She picked me up. No wait, stay there I'll come get you. Where are you Bells?" Emmett sputtered. _

"_Brother, take a breath. First yes, I am still at Carlisle sitting in the parking lot. Next, there is something and I'll tell you about it. Grab Rose and Jazz and meet me at the dinner. I'll have Alice and Edward with me. Next, do not come get me, again I'll meet you there. Finally, calm down Em, we're all fine. Breathe big brother, breathe." I laughed and hung up my phone. _

_I quickly dialed Charlie number only to be greeted by his voicemail. I left a message explaining to him to meet me at the diner as soon as possible. I hung up my phone. _

"_Here's your pictures Bells, my niece and nephew are adorable." Alice beamed while handing my the ultrasound photos. _

"_No Alice, there both girls. I gotta feeling," Edward argued. _

"_Guys, we'll see in seven more months okay?" They gave in. _

"_Take us to the diner Edward. I have a feeling there's some others dying to hear the news." He did as he was told and soon we we're pulling into the diner. Rosie's yellow Porsche already there, with three figures standing outside of it. They all ran over to Edwards Volvo. _

"_What's the news Bells?" Jazz started. _

_Emmett grabbed me up in a hug. "Yeah Bells, what's gonna on?" he whined. _

"_Gentle Em," Edward smacked at his arm. _

"_Opps, sorry Bella." He sat me back on the ground. I noticed his hand was wrapped up. I frowned at him. "It's fine Belly-bean, just a few scratched from Mike's face."_

_I groaned. "Don't call me Belly-bean Em!" They all laughed. Great a new nickname. _

"_Don't change the subject. What's going on with the baby?" Rose questioned. _

"_Guys, let's all go into the diner and let Bella sit down until Charlie gets here. We'll order some food, the baby needs to eat." Alice grabbed my hand and led me in the door. _

"_Thanks, Al." I knew at the mention of the baby needs to eat all minds would go to ordering food. We had no sooner been seated as the sirens started. They began to get closer and closer until Charlie pulled into the parking lot. He ran into the diner, looking around like a madman, until he meet my gaze. _

"_Isabella, what's wrong?" he cried. Oh no, my message, he's taken it all wrong. _

"_It's okay dad, just set down. I've got some news I wanted to tell all of you together. It's easier that way. " Charlie grabbed a seat and sat between Rose and Emmett. _

_All eyes were staring at me so I began my story. " Okay, you all know Edward, Alice and I went to my first doctors appointment today. Carlisle took my cast off see?" I waved my hand in the air. _

"_Is that your news belly-bean?" Emmett cried. _

"_First, don't call me Belly-bean! And no Em, that's not my news. Anyways, he did an ultrasound and let me see the baby." I took the photos out of my bag and they began passing them around the table. I figured once they saw the pictures everyone would know. Well, won't Twin A and Twin B clearly printed tell all? _

'_Bella, does this mean what I think it means?" Rose gasped. The first one to catch on. _

" _What does it mean Rosalie?" Charlie asked glancing over her shoulder. Rose handed him the picture. _

_Charlie gulped. "Um, Bella really?" I nodded my head as Emmett snatched the photos. It took just moments for him to catch on. _

"_Oh, my, god." Emmett stuttered, before falling to the floor dead. _

"_He took that well didn't he?" Alice laughed. Another thud. _

_We all looked over to see Charlie passed out beside Emmett. We all laughed hysterically for 15 minutes until they woke up. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well guys another chappie in the bag. Did anyone think Bella was having twins? Edward has finally came to terms with his relationship with Bella. I had to make this happen quickly as it becomes extremely important in later chapters. I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed, added me to story alert, added me to fave stories, and as fave author. I'm glad you're liking my story. I'll be posting some more chapters tomorrow. I don't know how many yet. I post as fast as I write. Hint: Reviews make me write faster. So…Please review. _

_Princess Flo _


	14. Chapter 14: Changes

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 14: Changes

EmPOV

It had been three weeks since Bella had told us about the twins. She was now 12 weeks. Things had moved quickly. After the initial shock, that left both Charlie and I passed out on the floor, we began plans for building a nursery out of my weight room. Edward and Jazz had agreed to help. I think it was so they could be closer to my sister and Alice. The girls spent their days, trudging along in the mall. These kids weren't even born yet and already had enough unisex clothes to do them for a year. But yet we were happy.

Bella still had her nightmares. They had slowed but still, every couple nights she'd wake screaming and I'd go to her room, meeting Alice at the door and we'd hold her until she fell back to sleep. She never remembered the dreams in the morning, I had asked Carlisle about this and he just said "not to push her" and "it's her bodies way of dealing".

I had asked Rose to be my girlfriend a week ago, right after Jazz and Alice announced their relationship. Edward had found comfort in Bella. She was so excited about the babies, I don't think she even thought about the fact that they were his. Edward had already signed her up for Lamaze classes. I think he was just as excited about the babies as she was. Ever little stumble she took, Eddie boy was there to catch her. I hadn't seen him this way since Tanya. He had asked me a couple weeks ago if I would have a problem with him being with my sister. Of course, I said no. I mean don't get me wrong, I am a hard ass and if he hurts my sister I'll kill him, but I don't think I'd have that problem. He still hadn't asked Bella out, for fear she'd say no, we all knew that won't happen. Even Charlie is waiting patiently to eagerly accepted Edward as Bella's other half. It's just a waiting game now.

APOV.

Jazz and I were finally together, but there was still something missing. I had skipped school one day, telling the others it was an emergency shopping trip, and head to Port Angeles to the adoption center my parents got me from. After seeing how strong Bella was being with the twins, I had to know why my mother hadn't wanted me. I needed to meet her and make things right in my life before I could be truly happy with anything. Ms. Cope was the lady who held my life in her hands. I signed some papers and she promised to do her best to find my birth mother. Now I was just waiting for that phone call.

RPOV

Bella was living again. The babies had pulled her back from the brink. Sometimes though, I see her place her hands on her stomach and sigh. I wasn't sure she was as okay as all of us thought. I'm sure she'll eventually have a breakdown. I don't think she'd really come to terms with everything that has happened. I tried to tell Emmett but he just shrugged it off. I'm not sure he was ready to talk about what happened to Bella either. At any rate, I was there for them. Bella, Alice, and I had gotten really close with all the shopping trips. I considered them sisters. Alice had even confided in me about her adoption. My heart went out to her, but we were her family now. Mike, Lauren, and Jessica had still been picking on Bella, but they were being more subtle about it so the guys didn't find out. One day I had found Lauren and Jessica had cornered Bella in the bathroom. They were telling her she was just a charity case that we all decided to take in one day. Bella was crying and they didn't see me behind them. Needless to say, both girls walked out of the bathroom with bloody noses. Bella made me promise not to tell the guys, and I hadn't, yet. All in all, we were healing.

JPOV

It had been three weeks since we'd learned about the twins. I had spent almost all my free time working on the nursery with Emmett and Edward. When I wasn't there, I was with Alice, my better half. We had gotten together shortly after Bella's big announcement. So had Em and Rose. We all saw how, Edward looked at Bella. It was just a matter of time before they were together. Life was great.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chappie, I know. Just fluff mostly, but necessary fluff. No tomatoes at the computer please. Next chapter is more exciting. Mike, Lauren, and Jess have more up their sleeves, what you ask? Well, you'll have to wait and see. Next chapter uploading sometime today, probably in the evening. Then one more late night, hopefully. Please review guys, so many hits and so few reviews. At any rate thanks for reading my story……


	15. Chapter 15: Back to School

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 15: Back to School.

BPOV

It was getting harder and harder to hide my pregnancy. I wasn't sure I had the strength to take care of one child, let alone two. I found strength in my family though. Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and especially Edward. I didn't know why I felt the way I did when I was with Edward, somehow when he was there I felt safe. Then something would always remind me of Jake, telling me I was never truly safe with his release pending in the near future. I knew he was in jail now, but not for much longer. Three months of his sentence was over. I had talked to my mom a couple of times. I was shocked when she told me Jake had been calling the house. He was looking for me. Mom didn't tell him I'd left, thank god, and he didn't know where dad and Emmett lived. Still I worried he'd show up, take me away, and the babies and I would have to endure his abuse once more. I couldn't tell anyone. I thought it would make things worse, so I kept it to myself. I could only hope in the end it was the right thing to do. I carried the pictures of the babies with me daily to keep my mind, and life, on the right track.

Everyday I rode to school with Edward. He would pick me up and take me home daily. I no longer rode with Em for fear his spend would led to me puking in his precious Jeep. Most days, we'd set silently, holding hands. Other days, we'd talk about what my plans were after the babies came. I often wondered if I'd stay in the Forks with my family, or spend my life running with the babies to keep them hidden from Jake. In the end, I knew I couldn't leave. My family wouldn't let me leave. So I took things day by day. I'd go to school, hang out with my friends, and go home. In between, Jessica, Lauren, and Mike were making my life a living hell. Everyday, I'd hear smug comments like "There's Tanya's replacement" or "Little whore, she's got all those dorks wrapped around her finger". I have endless stairs everyday. Once Rose had walked in on one of their little picking on Bella sections. She gave them both bloodied noses. I had made her promise not to tell Em or any of the guys. Only her and Alice knew about their picking and so far they'd kept my secret.

It was the end of the day and I found Edward and I on our way to the gym to meet the others.

"How are my girls today?" Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"We're good, a little tired but good." I smiled as we walked through the doors.

"Listen, um Bells, " Edward stuttered, " I was thinking may be could, um, catch a movie, or something tonight?"

I hadn't been out in forever, other than shopping for the babies that is. And I did have feelings for Edward.

" I'd like that Edward." I smiled as he squeezed my hand. I saw Alice and Rose from the corner of my eye beckoning for us to join them and the boys.

Coach announced it was another free day. The boys quickly started up a basketball game as to avoid the never ended babble about the "pumpkins", as we so subtly called my babies while at school.

Suddenly, a twinge hit me. "Guys I gotta go to the little girl's room, pumpkins you know."

They grinned. "It's okay Bella. We'll be here when you get back."

I climbed out of the bleachers while grabbing my purse and made it all the way to the outside of the door when Jessica and Mike stopped me. The boys were too caught up in the game to notice and I was out of Alice and Rose's sight. This can't be good. I tried to make my way past them, only to be meet hard with Mike's elbow against my chest.

"Whoa, there Isabella. Where you going in such a hurry? Ready for that date yet? Oh I forgot, you're Eddie boys new piece of ass aren't you?" Mike smiled evilly.

"Tanya's little replacement. You know, Eddie only likes you cause you remind him of Tanya. You know that right?" Jessica snarled.

"I'm no one's piece of ass Mike." I murmured. "And I'll never be yours."

At this point Jessica lifted her hand only to smack my face. I could feel my face stinging from her swing.

"Naughty, naughty Bella. If you can't say anything nice don't say anything." Mikes voice bellowed. I spit at them both.

"You little, whore." Jessica screamed as she whipped her face. "we'd all be better off if you're boyfriend had just killed you!" My face went red.

"Yeah, Isabella, we know. Word travels fast in a small town." Mike laughed.

I tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my previously broken wrist. As I fought to get away from him, Jessica cackled as Mike shook me.

"Mikey, that's funny. Little Bella the rag doll." I struggled free only to fall back through the gym doors, my purse flew open emptied of all it's contents. I scrambled for the pictures, only Jess got to them first.

"You're really a whore aren't you? Look at this Mikey, she's preggers." Jessica laughed.

I tried to reach for her, my anger reaching it's limit. I wanted to wrap my hands around her scrawny little neck and choke the life out of her. This time it wasn't the pregnancy hormones. Mike, seeing me trying to get to Jessica grabbed my wrists again, only this time twisting them. A sickening crack filled my ears, then searing pain shot up my arm. I screamed. Edward turned to me.

"Emmett, Jasper!!" he yelled.

Mike released me and I laid back onto the gym floor cradling my bad hand and sobbing. He guys began running. I found myself slightly behind Mike, as if he was using me against Jazz, Edward, and Emmett.

"What the hell Mike? Picking on a girl? How about picking on me instead?" Jasper pushed Mike harder.

"Yeah, Mikey boy, how about me? I'm more you're size." Emmett glared.

"Emmett, you can't hit him. Remember last time. One more strike and your suspended." Edward frowned. I was shocked.

"That's right Edward. Always the sensible one. I knew you'd be on my side. Who would be with this little whore and her little bastard babies!" Mike yelled just as Edward's fist meet his nose.

He glared at Mike. "Just because Emmett can't hit you, doesn't mean Jasper and I can't." As if on cue Jazz and Edward were taking turns beating up Mike. Alice and Rose had joined us now. Emmett and the girls rushed toward me.

"Bells are you okay?" Emmett's voice full of caring.

"No, Em I'm not." I cried. "They know about the baby." I sobbed. Emmett tried to hold me. My wrist screamed otherwise.

"Oh, Bells, is it broken again?" Emmett whined. I just nodded.

"Rose, Alice, stay with her." Emmett declared as he made his way to Mike, kicking him hard in the gut.

"Touch my sister again and I'll kill you." Emmett warned.

"No, we'll kill you," Alice yelled. They all nodded in unison. Mike and Jess scampered off.

The guys joined Rose, Alice and I on the gym floor. Edward held me tightly as I cried. Emmett began gathering my belongings on the gym floor. He brought my photos to me lying them gently into my good hand. Gym had ended but I continued to sit and cry. I didn't want to move from this spot. I was humiliated. Who was I to think I could start over here? I was so naïve to believe I could have a NORMAL life, with my NORMAL family. There was nothing NORMAL about me anymore.

Emmett sighed. "Guys, she needs to go see Carlisle. Her wrist was re-broken during Mike's little rampage." They all glanced at my now very swollen and very blue wrist.

Edward scooped me up bridal style and carried me out of the gym. I rested my head on his shoulder and continued crying.

"Alice get the key's to my Volvo from my jacket pocket. You guys follow us to the house." Edward began. "Bella and I will ride with Emmett." I was shocked Edward was letting anyone drive his Volvo, since I'd known him no one had gotten to drive it. Edward handed me over to Emmett as he climbed into the Jeep. Emmett then placed me back in Edwards lap and got into the Jeep himself. Edward began to hum in my ear as Emmett drove. I drifted off to sleep the last words I heard were "Em, what are we going to do with her?" Edward laughed a sad laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I hummed lightly into Bella's ear while we were in the Jeep. She quickly fell asleep in my arms. I was in heaven.

"Em, what are we going to do with her?" I laughed.

"I don't know Eddie, I just don't know." he sighed. "I promised to protect her and then this happens."

"Em, no one knew Mike was going to get that violent." I reassured him.

"Edward, no one knew about Jake either, and look what happened to her then." Emmett retorted.

"Well just have to watch her closer next time." I said as we pulled into my driveway.

I managed to get out of the Jeep with Bella still in my arms. I made my way to the house, mom standing at the door.

"Oh, Edward who is this?" she questioned.

"Mom, it's Bella. Call dad there's been an accident at school." Esme turned back into the house and grabbed the phone. Emmett held the door for me, and I walked Bella over to the couch lying her down gently.

"Rosie, go to the linen closet and grab her a blanket." Emmett instructed.

Esme re-entered the room reaching me the phone. Carlisle on the other end.

"What's happen Edward, is it the babies?" He asked worriedly.

"No, Carlisle. Bella's wrist is rebroken." I told him.

"Just keep her there, I've got one more patient. I'll be home within the next 30 minutes. Will she be okay for that long?" Carlisle spoke.

"Yes dad that will be fine, she's sleeping now." I answered handing the phone back to mom.

Rose re-entered the room and reached Emmett the blanket. He tucked it around Bella, without causing her to stir. Something told me he had done this plenty of times before. I motioned for everyone to move into the kitchen. I didn't want to wake Bella before Carlisle got home.

"Edward, what happened to her?" Esme questioned.

"Mike was picking on her at school again, but this time he managed to re-break her wrist." I answered.

"But not without us breaking him a little too." Emmett bragged.

"Violence is never the answer." Esme chastised.

"But he deserved it Esme." Jasper whined. I noticed Alice stiffen beside him. What was that about?

"Well now at any rate, who's that beside you there Jazz?" Esme questioned.

"This is Alice, mom. She's Bella's best friend from Florida and Emmett's new "baby sister". " I laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Alice," Esme reached her hand toward her. Alice took it awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen."

"No dear, call me Esme, everyone else does."

Emmett and I left everyone in the kitchen and made our way back to Bella. Emmett sat in the recliner and I opted to sit on the couch just above her head. We were both silent. When Carlisle arrived, he announced that of course Bella's wrist was broken. He couldn't do any x-rays due to the twins, but he assured us that another six weeks in a brace would be sufficient time for healing. After all was said and done, it was seven o'clock.

"Guess we miss our date," I laughed as I held her on the porch swing.

"We can always try again tomorrow, you know maybe if I don't get jumped at school again." She blushed.

"That, I can assure you, will never happen again. I'll never leave your side." I smiled contently. I can't remember a time when I was this happy. I kissed her forehead as we rocked back and forth in the gentle breeze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV.

We were all in the kitchen, the guys arguing with Edwards mom about the events of today. Edwards mother was so beautiful. I felt as if I'd seen her before somewhere but I just couldn't place her. Then it happened.

"But he deserved it Esme." Jasper whined. I stiffened. Esme, Esme, ESME. That's my birth mother's name. She couldn't be. No. Edwards only a year younger than me. She can't be my mother?

"Well now at any rate, who's that beside you there Jazz?" Esme questioned.

"This is Alice, mom. She's Bella's best friend from Florida and Emmett's new "baby sister". " Edward laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Alice," Esme reached her hand toward her. Alice took it awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen."

"No dear, call me Esme, everyone else does." Or mom. I thought to myself. I had to find my mother. I had to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chappie 15. Chapter 16 will be posted soon. Hopefully tonight. I need some review please guys. Cookies and milk to all those who do. Thanks. Hope you like.


	16. Chapter 16: Date Night

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Author's Note: Just to let everyone know, the Alice/Esme controversy will not be involved in this story right now. I've decided to zero things in more on Edward, Emmett, Bella, and the babies. The other character insights will still be blended in within the story line. Also Edward is over Tanya. He will still mention their relationship every now and again but for now she's gone. I hope to finish this story within the next two weeks. Thanks for reading this stupid authors note. Now on to the real story at hand.

Chapter 16: Date Night

BPOV

It had been about four weeks since my confrontation with Mike. The next day at school, Rose had went straight to the principal and demanded Mike be suspended for what he did to me. No one would ever deny Rose, so of course Mike was gone for two whole weeks. It hadn't stopped Jessica, though, from spreading it around the school that I was pregnant, with, get this, EDWARDS babies! I set everyone straight by simply saying I didn't know who the daddy was. I know, bad for my reputation, but why should Edward take blame for getting me pregnant? I was kind of glad I didn't have to hide the pregnancy anymore. I had a pretty prominent baby bump by now, being 16 weeks pregnant.

Alice was ecstatic when I had to buy maternity clothes. She drug me to a "Mommies-R-Us" story in the mall and purchased enough clothes to take me all through the pregnancy. It's June now and the babies weren't ever due until November. Graduation was tomorrow. I had refused to go to prom due to my current situation, surprisingly Alice and Rose didn't drag me there. Instead, I stayed at home and had a quiet night filled with pizza and movies with Edward and dad. It was kind of nice. Everything was back to normal.

Since Edward and I missed our date, we had planned to go out tonight. So here I am sitting on my bed waiting for his call. I hear a knock at my door.

"Bella, can I come in?" Emmett called.

"Yeah, Em it's open." I replied.

"Bells, I just wanted to talk to you about tonight. I trust you and Edward but," Emmett began.

"Oh, no Emmett, tell me this isn't the sex talk." I groaned. "It's a little late for that" I snickered.

"I know Belly-bean, but I'm just saying he may be my best friend, but I'll break his hands if he touches my baby sister." Emmett grinned.

"Got it Em," I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "Now get out. I gotta get ready."

"Did I hear someone say it's time to get ready?" Alice asked stepping into the room.

"Barbie Bella time?" Emmett asked. She nodded. "I don't want any part of this, I'm out. Remember what I said Bells." Emmett left the room.

I turned to Alice. "Okay, let's get this over with," I groaned.

Soon I was thrust into a frenzy of trying on clothes. Alice finally settled on a black, knee length dress, with an emerald green sash right below my bust line. My baby bump was prominent. She paired it with a pair of black ballerina flats. She had refused to let me wear heals since we'd found out about the babies. After all, she said, I was clumsy enough on my own.

"Alice we only, have a few minutes before he gets here." I whined.

"Bells it's okay, I'm almost done." She curled the last portion of my hair. "There, all done." As if by clock work, the door bell rang. I quickly slipped my shoes on and headed down stairs only to find Emmett playing twenty questions with Edward.

I walked in on "What are your plans with my sister?" Edward looked flushed.

"Let him be Em. Come on Edward let's go. " I grabbed his hand and lead him back to the door.

"Remember what I said Eddie." Emmett glared. Edward gulped loudly as I pulled him out the door and over to his Volvo.

He opened the door and I stepped in. He took his place beside me.

"Now that was awkward, wasn't it?" I snickered.

"Yeah just a little," Edward laughed.

"So where are you taking me Eddie boy?" I questioned.

"Well it's a secret. We'll be there in about 20 minutes." I groaned.

"I hate surprises Edward."

"You'll like this one." He grinned. I switched on the stereo only to have "All American Rejects" song "It Ends Tonight" blaring.

"This is my favorite band, Edward."

"Yeah mine too. " Soon we were singing along. I think we were on "Dirty Little Secret" when we pulled into the restaurant. _**BELLA ITALIA. **_

"Edward, my favorite food is Italian, how'd you know?" I questioned.

"Oh, let's just say a little pixie told me." He grinned. As we entered the restaurant, Edward walked up to the podium.

"Reservation for Cullen, please." The waiter looked through the book.

"Oh here we are. Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I blushed. Edward didn't bother correcting him. He lead us to a private area of the restaurant and a waitress soon took our orders. I ordered the pasta primavera, while Edward went for a simple mushroom ravioli.

The dinner was going great. We talked about the babies, and whether or not I'd find out the actual sexes at my next appointment with Carlisle. I told him I thought I would. I didn't want to wait 5 more months to know what was growing inside me. Edward became quiet after a while.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked him.

"Not really, Bells. I just wanted to talk to you about something." He grinned.

"Well go on," I urged him.

"Well Bella, I have become somewhat smitten with you. You make me feel complete." He smiled. "I just wanted to know if you felt the same about me?"

I smiled contently at him. "You know I do Edward." He took my hand over the table.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded. He leaned over the table and our lips met. We kissed until I needed a breath.

I looked at him. He smiled. I knew I was blushing. After dinner, he led me back to the Volvo with his arm around my waist. As he put the car in park in my drive way, he pulled me closer to him.

"I've waited so long to do this," Edwards lips once again met mine. His hands were conveniently placed on both my cheeks. I felt his tongue at the bottom of my lip and quickly opened my mouth for it to make its entrance. He replied by moving one hand down my side. I felt a twinge in my stomach.

"Stop Edward!" I screamed.

"What, what is it Bella?" he asked.

"The babies." I placed his hand on my stomach just as another twinge hit. "They're kicking." Tears of happiness were forming in my eyes.

"Oh Bella." Edward kissed my gently once more before pulling away.

He took me to the door and bid me goodnight. It was already 11 and we had graduation tomorrow, so we decided it was best if he go.

I entered the house. All the lights were off. I figured Emmett and Alice would be waiting up, Alice wanting all the details and Emmett to give me the fifth degree. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I flicked the light and grabbed my toiletry bag. I was on my way out of the bathroom, when I saw a light on in Emmett's room. I peeked in. He had fallen asleep while watching TV. I grabbed a blanket to put over him, when I noticed a photo album on the bed. I looked down and realized it was pictures of us. Emmett and I. I flipped through the album. Page after page showed us growing up. On the last page, Emmett had photocopied a picture of my ultrasound. Underneath he had a caption. I smiled as I read "Belly-Beans Babies." I closed the album, leaving it on Emmetts bed. I covered him up and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. I stopped at Alice's door and knocked gently. No answer. I opened the door only to find her cuddled up sleeping soundly.

Contently, I went back to my room. I feel asleep thinking of how everything had finally came together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to ldybnny. She's has been my only review for this chapter so far. Hope you liked. If you did then review, if you didn't still review. Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17: Graduation

**Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.**

**Chapter 17: Graduation. **

**BPOV**

**I awoke to the sun shining through my bedroom window. How fitting, a sunny day in Forks, Washington just for graduation. I quickly jumped out of the bed and made my way downstairs. It was just 7am, everyone was still sleeping. I grabbed a skillet from under the cabinet as my babies began to kick. **

**I patted my stomach lovingly. "Momma's making breakfast guys, just be patient." I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of eggs. I sprayed the pan with cooking spray and place 10 eggs in it. **

"**There that should be plenty for Alice, Emmett, and me." I said to myself. I quickly finished the eggs and poured three glasses of orange juice. I walked to the stairway. **

"**EMMETT, ALICE," I yelled. "BREAKFAST IS READY" At the mention of food. Emmett's door swung open. He ran down the stairs, almost knocking me over in the process. **

"**Do I smell eggs Bella?" Emmett sniffed. **

"**Yes, Em I made eggs." I couldn't help but laugh. He had eaten half of the eggs by the time Alice made it downstairs. We split the rest of the eggs and took our seats beside Emmett. **

"**So Bella, how'd the date go last night?" Alice asked while taking a gulp of the juice. **

**I sighed. "It was perfect guys." I saw Emmett eyeing me. "And oh, by the way Em, Edward was a perfect gentleman." Emmett relaxed. I felt the babies kicking again now. Just little twinges making me acknowledge their presence. **

"**Hey, Em let me see your hand for a minute."**

"**Why Bells? You're not going to hurt me are you?" Emmett faked being scared. **

"**No silly, just give it to me, you too Alice." I groaned. **

"**Don't argue with the pregnant lady Emmett, she might eat you!" Alice laughed as I shot her a glare. They listened though and I placed their hands on my stomach. Emmett looked up shocked as he felt what I was feeling. **

"**Is that what I think it is Bella?" Alice smiled. **

"**Yep." I popped the p. "The babies are kicking now!"**

"**Wow. Guess it won't take much to teach these two football will it?" Emmett laughed. Alice and I joined in. **

"**Sounds like you guys are having fun in here." We all turned as Jazz, Rose and my Edward walked through the door. "Bells, I figured you had something to show Jasper and Rose this morning." He grinned as he made his way toward me. **

"**Hell, yeah she does. Guys get over here." Emmett screamed. **

"**Okay Jazz, Rose let me see your hands." I placed them on my stomach and soon got the same responses as Emmett and Alice had given. **

"**Oh, congratulations Bells!" Rose gleamed. **

"**Thanks, auntie Rose." I smiled. **

"**That's amazing Bella. It's like you've got little aliens growing in there or something. A human incubator." Jazz said causing all of us to roll with laughter. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Graduation came and went, without a hitch. At the end Edward kissed me, thus letting the others know we were officially together. Emmett and I were supposed to be meeting him later at Carlisle and Esme's for a post graduation get together. In other words, Alice and Rose ha planned a party and were having it a Edwards. I might be gullible, but not that gullible. **

**Renee and Phil had came, and surprised me by bringing my black Volvo with them. I didn't have to rely on anyone to take me from point A to point B anymore. Renee had also bought me and Emmett round trip tickets to visit her and Phil whenever I felt I was ready, I didn't think that would ever happen now especially with the babies. Even with Emmett with me, there was no guarantee someone wouldn't see us and tell Jake. **

**When we arrived at the house, Emmett asked Phil if he wanted to see his new weight room in the attic. Being a man, of course he did. Soon, it was just mom, dad, and me. Awkward. **

"**Bell's let's show your mom the nursery." Charlie broke the silence. **

"**Great idea dad!" I smiled. I didn't know why he wanted to show mom an empty room with freshly painted walls. The guys hadn't had the time to finish it. I waddled my little "Duck Walk", as Emmett liked to call it nowadays, up the stairs to the nursery. I opened the door and mom gasped. **

"**Bell's it's beautiful." She cooed. **

**I looked around the room. The walls were painted light green and yellow. Two oak cribs were placed side by side against the wall. Beside them was an oak changing table. A rocking chair faced the window one the other side of the room. A book shelf filled with classic baby stories was beside the chair. I ran my fingers across the books, "The Cat in the Hat", "Good Night Moon", "Peter Cottontail", all my childhood favorites. I gasped. Above the cribs, were framed ultrasound pictures. Twin A above the first crib and Twin B above the second. I began to cry. Two arms wrapped snuggly around my neck. **

"**Happy graduation, Bells." Emmett spoke. "We finished it during your last shopping trip." He smiled. **

**I grabbed dad and him pulling them into a tight hug. "Guys I love it, thanks so much. We're finally ready for these little ones." I gleamed. **

**We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about my plans for the future. They seemed relieved when Emmett and I announced we'd be staying in the Forks attending the community college. I don't think Charlie was ready to let us go quite yet, and I didn't want to take seeing the babies grow up away from him. He'd already missed my childhood. Time flew by. Soon it was time for mom and Phil to leave. **

**Emmett and I had driven them to the airport. **

"**Guys, I really gotta go." I bellowed getting out of the car and running toward the restrooms. **

**I came out of the stall only to see mom standing there waiting. **

"**Bella, I need to tell you something." She frowned. "Jake has been calling the house and leaving messages for you. He thinks you're at home Bella."**

"**That's good mom. As long as he thinks I'm there then I'm safe here." I smiled. **

"**Isabella, I never thought I'd see you so happy after what happened. I think Forks has been good for you." She enveloped me in a hug. "My little girls all grown up." She cried. **

"**I love you mom." I hugged her tightly. We returned to the boys. Emmett and I hugged them goodbye and they promised to call when their flight landed in Jacksonville. Emmett and I stayed until the plane lifted off and then returned to my Volvo. **

**Emmett took the drivers seat as it was a little hard for me to fit comfortably behind it at this point. **

"**Ready for the party Bella?" Emmett smiled at me. **

"**Party, Em? Alice said it was a post graduation get together?" I questioned. **

"**Oh gawd, Rosie gonna kill me!" He cried. **

"**It's okay Em, I knew it was a party I'm not that naïve. Besides I'm up for it. We've got a lot of things to celebrate. Let's go." I smiled as he sped down the road toward Edwards house. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So there's another chapter. Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	18. Chapter 18: Party Surprises

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 18: Party Surprises

EPOV

The party was in full swing when Emmett and Bella finally arrived. I had left her to spend some quality time with Renee before she departed for Jacksonville. I knew Bella had missed her mom and I was sorry for that. I was not, on the other hand, sorry that Bella was mine now. I was so happy to have her in my life as more than just a friend. Heck, I was even excited about the twins. Life was great! I rushed to the door as Emmett and Bella entered.

I grabbed her hand and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Well that's a nice hello." Bella blushed.

Emmett extended both arms. "What am I chopped liver?" Emmett bellowed.

"Sorry, Em. Hello to you too!" I laughed.

Emmett scanned the room. "Where's Rosie?"

"Try the kitchen with Alice. That's the last place I saw her. " Emmett bounded off before I even finished my sentence.

"So Bells, how was your visit with your mom?" I questioned.

"Very informative," she murmured. "I loved the nursery by the way." I knew she was changing the subject.

"I'm glad you liked the surprise. We all worked very hard getting it ready, even Alice and Rose were in on it." I started pulling her to the other side of the room into a more secluded area.

"So, did your mom mention anything about Jacksonville?" I began. She instantly stiffened.

"Um, no." She replied.

I kissed her cheek and pulled away. "Bella, you're a terrible liar. You know that right?"

"I'm not lying." She stuttered. I faced my hands on her face and pulled her eyes up to mine.

"Yes, love you are." I smiled.

"It's really nothing Edward."

"If it's 'nothing', then it shouldn't be a problem to tell me then should it?" I grinned. She sighed in defeated, knowing she wouldn't win this argument.

"Jake has been calling mom's house trying to talk to me." She began. "He thinks I'm still there."

"That's good, if he thinks you're there, then you're perfectly safe here." She smiled. "Besides I don't think he'd be dumb enough to try anything like that again. " I assured her.

She looked up at me. "You don't know Jake."

"No, love I don't. But I don know you. And I know me. I won't let him touch you. Emmett won't let him touch you. No one will let him touch you again." I squeezed her hands in mine. "Now this is a party so let's dance." I pulled her out to the dance floor.

"I can't dance Edward." She told me.

"It's all in the leading babe." I pulled her toward me as "The Wind Blows" by the All American Rejects began.

"See it's perfect. Our favorite band." I smiled. She sighed and place her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist, pulling her closer to me, well as close as I could with the baby bump between us. We swayed silently as the music played. I leaved down to kiss her. I felt her hold me tighter. I pulled her closer into my body. I had forgotten everything and everyone around me until I felt myself being pulled from her.

"Okay, guys you can stop now, the music has." Emmett bellowed. I looked us only to see the whole group laughing at us.

"That's okay Emmett, we can make our own music." Bella retorted. Way to stand up to him Bells! I smiled at her.

"No you won't Isabella Marie Swan! Remember Eddie, this is my baby sister!" he yelled.

"Yeah, Em. How could I forget!"

The rest of the party went great. Emmett never let Bella and I out of his sight though. I caught Bella in the bathroom, and told everyone about what she told me about Jake. Emmett was furious. I was quick to tell him that Bella couldn't know that they knew. She didn't want anyone to worry and would start keeping everything from even me if she thought I'd broken her trust, which was something I'd never do. Emmett was semi-calm upon her return. Bella noticed his change in attitude and I quickly shrugged it off as just another Rose/Emmett argument. She seemed to buy it. She was asleep when the party ended. I carried her to her Volvo and placed her in the passenger seat. I kissed her on the forehead, whispering "I love you" in her ear. I smiled at Alice and told her to take care of my girl. She just smiled back. I turned to Emmett and told him goodnight and to drive safely, after all he did have my precious cargo with him. He just smiled and made his way home. What a perfect night!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV (22 Weeks pregnant)

Things had been wonderful since graduation. Edward was with me everyday, and Charlie and Emmett were okay with that. I was surprised. Alice spent most of her time with Jazzy. She had even made plans to take him to her house in Jacksonville to meet her parents in two weeks. Rose and Emmett were invited to go to mom's and Phil. They planned to go at the same time as Alice and Jazz. Instead of having them buy their tickets, I gave Rose mine from graduation. I wasn't ready to go back there yet. I wasn't sure I'd ever be. I was kind of depressed today. No one was home, and I didn't know where'd they had gone. Edward was picking me up soon. I had an appointment with Carlisle today. I was going to find out the sex of the twins. I thought for sure they'd all want to go with me. Guess I was wrong.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come on in Edward." I yelled. It was harder for me to get off the couch now without help. Even though I'm only 22 weeks, Carlisle says I'm the size of someone 32 weeks having one baby.

"Afternoon, love. Are you ready to go?" He smiled.

"Yep, I can't wait to know!" I laughed. I grabbed the couch arm and attempted to pull myself up. I failed miserably.

Edward laughed. "Needs some help?" He extended his hand. I took it.

"Yes, please." I laughed with him.

After he hoisted me up, we walked out to his car. I stumbled twice and both times he caught me.

"My Bella, what are we going to do with you?" He sighed.

"Guess I'll have to keep you around for a while. If these kids are anything like me, they'll need a lot of picking up too." I joked. He started the car as we drove to the hospital.

"So do you know where the others are today?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

He looked at me. "No I don't love. "

"Did they know I was going to find out about the babies today?" I questioned, feeling a little heart broken.

"Yes, but they said something about giving you and I some privacy." I was crushed they didn't want to know about the babies. I began to cry.

"Don't cry love it's okay." Edward pulled me to him. He began rocking me back and forth.

"They don't want to know my babies." I cried. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"I do babe. Let's go meet our little ones, k?" He smiled as he wiped away my tears. Did he say our little ones? I had only hoped Edward would accept my children. My heart soared. I quickly smiled as my mood elevated once more.

I opened the door. "Let's go!!"

The receptionist ushered us straight to Carlisle's office. He was already waiting for us.

"Edward, you've had Bella late." He chastised.

"No, Carlisle it was my fought. Had a little bit of crying to do. I'm cool now." I smiled instantly relieving the tension in the room.

"Okay Bella, Edward let's see these babies!" Carlisle began. "Bella you know the routine. Let's get on the table and lay back."

I walked over to the table. I tried to boost myself up. I failed. I remembered it being easier than this before. Edward noticed my predicament and was quick to lift me onto the table. I blushed.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"No problem, love." he smiled.

"Okay Bella, are you ready to meet your babies?" Carlisle grinned. I nodded. Edward stood beside me, so he could see the screen as well.

Carlisle pulled up my shirt, and squeezed some more of the cold gel on my stomach. The room filled, once again, with the gently humming of my babies heartbeats.

"Okay, Bella here's twin A." Instantly I saw my babies face on the screen. My heart melted as it's arms moved, looking almost like a wave. I smiled. "Bella I'd like you to meet your daughter."

"A girl Carlisle?" I asked. I was going to have a daughter. He nodded. Edward squeezed my hand and looked down at me and smiled. After a few moments of waiting for my photos to print Carlisle moved to Twin B.

"Well it looks like this little bugger is a boy!" I smiled happily a boy and a girl just like Emmett and I. I was so happy.

"Congratulations, Bella." Carlisle hugged me. I couldn't wait to tell the others. Carlisle had told Edward to call Esme and let her know While her kept me in the office talking about the birth of the babies and warning he about the symptoms of a premature birth. I was scared when he mentioned this. Em and I were both premies and we'd been okay, but I knew others weren't so lucky. Carlisle must have sensed my nervousness. He was quick to tell me he didn't foresee any problems with my pregnancy. Finally he told me it was okay for me to go. Edward still hadn't returned so I figured I wait at the Volvo for him.

As I walked out of the room, the lights in Carlisle's office went out.

"Um, Carlisle. I think we might have a problem here." I yelled. He didn't answer. I waited for a few minutes then decided I'd get the lights myself. I used the wall and lead myself to the switch. Huh? Wonder who turned the lights out? I flicked them on.

Everyone screamed, "CONGRATULATIONS BELLA" in unison. A baby shower for me. I was so stunned. As happiness enveloped me, I did the one thing I didn't expect. I fainted right into Edward's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay another chappie. Gotta work tonight so this is it today. I would like to thank my beta isabellacarsonroxmysox for reviewing my story so fast. Were up to about 800 hits now! I'm so happy. 800 hits in one week! Well gotta go. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19 BABY SHOWERS AND HELLOS

**Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.**

**AN: This story is still pending the okay from my Beta, isabellacarsonroxmysox. If she makes any changes I will update. Just couldn't wait to post it. Now on to the real story at hand………..**

**Chapter 19: Baby Showers and Unwanted Hellos **

**EPOV**

**Bella had been so disappointed that no one had came with us to Carlisle's office today. She figured they'd all what to know what the babies were. It took everything in me to not blurt everything out sitting in the car today, she had been so heartbroken. All that went away, with Carlisle news. Her face lit up when he said she was having a boy and a girl. To be honest I think mine did too. Carlisle was keeping Bella distracted, while I helped Alice and Rose get everything ready for her surprise party. Emmett and Jasper had just brought in the gifts when I hear the office door open. I quickly turned out the lights and shushed everyone. **

"**Um, Carlisle. I think we might have a problem here." Bella yelled. He didn't answer, of course. **

**She inched her way toward the light switch. She was very close now, I could feel her almost beside me even thought the room was pitch black. I'm surprised she hasn't tripped over anything yet. **

**As she flicked the light switch and looked around everyone screamed, "CONGRATULATIONS BELLA" in unison. I looked at her. She was smiling brightly, I knew she'd like this little surprise. She was horribly pale, paler than her norm. **

'**Bella," I began, 'are you feeling okay?" She staggered falling right into my arms. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was even.**

"**DAD!" I screamed. He ran from his office and instantly to Bella and I as soon as he saw her predicament. The others were surrounding us. Emmett leaned down beside me. Alice was holding her hand. **

"**Carlisle, is she okay?" Emmett murmured. **

"**It looks like she just fainted from the surprise." He answered. "Has she done this before?"**

"**No, never. And I've had a lot of parties with her." Alice answered. **

"**It's been a long day for her guys. She was really upset when she thought no one was coming with us to see the babies. She's been stressed about Jacob." Emmett looked at me. "No, Emmett she's not mentioned it, but she's been tense lately. You're all leaving for Jacksonville soon and she's worried about that too. I guess the surprise just pushed her over the edge." I sighed. **

"**Maybe you should just take her home Edward." Rose frowned. **

"**I think your right Rosie." Emmet smiled. "Here Edward I'll take her. "**

**I laid my Bella in her brothers arms, knowing it was for the best. Arguing with Emmett is never a good thing. She stirred ever so slightly as the exchange took place. Emmett mouthed bye to us and carried my Bella to his Jeep and made his way done the road to there house. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EmPOV **

**I couldn't believe Bella had thought we weren't excited about the babies. I had tried to tell Alice and Rose that the surprise party wasn't a good idea, but hey what do I know I'm just the brother. I had been a little distant to Bella since she had confided in Edward about Jake's contact with Renee. I knew deep down she didn't want to worry anyone, but still I wanted to know. **

**As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed the garage door was open. Charlie never leaves it open, that's weird. I looked all around the garage as I pulled into it. It didn't look like anything had been touch. Bella was still passed out in the back. I decided to leave her here and take a look around. **

**Before exiting the Jeep, I pulled my cell from my pocket and called Edward. He answered quickly. **

"**Get over here now." I whispered not wanting to wake Bella or alert any intruder. **

**I then exited the Jeep, I used the remote to lock the doors. I pulled the garage door down and locked it as well. I walked over to the house door and twisted the knob. It was open too. Now I know Charlie didn't do that. **

**Nothing was out of place in the kitchen. I pulled a knife from the drawer and made my way to the living room. The house was eerily quiet. I looked around at my surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place her. I quickly walked up stairs. My room was fine, as was Alice's and Charlie's. I only peeked in the attic, but there was so much crap up there, no one else would fit. I walked to Bella's room, the light was on. I opened the door only to find disaster. **

"**Shit," I mumbled. Bella's clothes were thrown about the room. Everything had been emptied. Books pulled from the book shelves, blankets in the floor, the closet had been cleaned out, everything that Bella owned had been searched. Not one thing in my sister's room had been untouched. Her window had been opened. I was shaking with anger thinking about this person in my home. I made my way to the nursery. I eased the door open. Nothing could have prepared me to the destruction in this room. **

**The cribs had both been crushed. Pieces of oak in every corner. There were little dents in the walls, as if something had been thrown. Bella's rocking chair had also been torn apart, along with the changing table. Black paint had been poured onto the walls. It was Charlie's paint he had stored in the garage. I noticed a pile of something in the center of the room. I walked over and instantly my heart sank. There in the middle of the floor were both the babies pictures and my photo album of Bella and I growing up. The page was turned to a picture of a very pregnant Bella. A knife had been pushed into the center of my sisters body.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jake's POV. **

**I had only wanted to screw with Bella. To let her know she couldn't leave me. I wouldn't let her. I OWNED HER, she knew that. How dare she think she could leave me! Guess she was more stupid than I thought. Did she really think I'd let her go just like that. Without a fight? I always win our fights. I wish she had just died. She couldn't even do that right. She kept fighting back, dying and then being saved. Who would want to save her, she is nothing. **

**I searched the house, trying to find her room. Nothing downstairs. I walked up the stairs and opened the first door. Sports paraphernalia everywhere! Her stupid jackass of a brother. He had been such a jerk to me last Christmas. Wonder what he would have thought if he knew Bella took quite a beating for that one when we returned home? It took all my pride to not touch anything her. I wish I could set fire to the whole house. That would devastate her. The next door was her fathers, then some other girls, must be Alice. I had heard that she had disappeared at the same time Bella did. **

**Finally I came to her room. I began by ripping the blankets from the bed. Then emptying her dressers and closet. I wondered what she'd think when she saw this? I was just about to leave when I saw something under her bed. I pulled out a photo album. The front cover held the title "Our Family". I began flipping the pages. First it was Emmett and Bella as babies. Then holidays as they had gotten older. Next, pictures of people I didn't know. They all looked around my age though, two boys and a girl. That little blonde one was beautiful, Bella only wished she looked like her. I'd like a piece of that. I thought. I continued flipping page until I can across Bella with another guy. She looked happy, how dare she!?!?!?! I noticed she had put on a little weight. She must not be that happy if she's letting herself go. I smiled. I wasn't smiling when I came to the next page though. There was Bella standing by herself with a very swollen belly! She was pregnant. Bella was never one for sex, actually the only time she'd ever given in was that day and I had made her then, wait. SHIT!?!?! I slammed the book shut. I'd gotten her pregnant! I didn't want her or her little bastard either! I ran from the room only to find myself in guess what? A FREAKING NURSERY! I grabbed a chair and slammed it into the walls. Making it shatter into a million tiny pieces. I did the same with a changing table and two cribs. Wait two cribs? Why would she need two cribs? It was then I saw the pictures on the wall. They were clearly labeled Twin A and Twin B. Twins. I grabbed the pictures and through them into the floor along with the photo album. I pulled a knife from my pocket and thrust it through Bella stomach. She would not do this to me. **

**I ran back to her room and made my escape out the window as a huge white Jeep pulled into the driveway. As I ran, I was already thinking about how to get to Bella. Then it hit me. I was going back to Jacksonville. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well hope you guys liked it! If you did then review, if you didn't then review. Thanks. **


	20. Chapter 20

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

AN: This story is still pending the okay from my Beta, isabellacarsonroxmysox. If she makes any changes I will update. Just couldn't wait to post it. Now on to the real story at hand………..

Chapter 20: GOODBYES

EPOV

I pulled into Bella's driveway like a madman. Alice and Rose had screamed for me to slow down the whole way, while Jasper urged me to go faster. Emmett call was so frenzied. We were cleaning up the party with Carlisle in his office when I answered.

"Get over here now." He had whispered.

Instantly my mind thought of Bella. What had happened? Was it more than just fainting?

"Guys, come on we've gotta go!" I began sprinting to my Volvo, them quickly on my tail. We all piled in and were off down the road. Carlisle was behind me. He must think something's wrong with her too. I drove faster.

Now upon arrival, I was out of the car like a flash. Emmett's Jeep was no where to be seen. I made it to the front door before anyone hoping and praying my Bella was here, safe and sound. I opened it and ran in. Everyone piled in behind me.

"Dad, Rose, and Alice look down here. Jazz and I will check the upstairs." I yelled as I bolted to the second floor. I went straight for Bella's room as Jazz headed to Alice's. My heart sank as I saw the mess in my love's room. Who could do this? My train of thought was broken by a noise from the nursery. Jazz must have heard it to because we met in the hall. I inched the door open only to find Emmett pulling a knife out off a book and some pictures.

"Emmett, what happened?" I ask as Jasper and I walked toward him.

"I think he knows." Emmett looked up, pale as a ghost. "Look." I glanced done at the knife he was holding and what it was previously puncturing. I gasped. It was my Bella with a puncture wound in her belly.

Jacob knew.

"Guy's, get up here now!" I yelled. I turned to Emmett. "Where's Bella?" I asked frenzied.

"She's in the Jeep. She's still sleeping. I locked her in and locked the garage door so no one could get back in." Emmett murmured. I breathed a sigh of relief as the others walked in the door.

Alice and Rose began crying at the sight of the nursery. Carlisle looked appalled.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked as we all turned to Carlisle, who was emerged in thought.

"Well, first Emmett call your dad and get him over here. Alice I think you and Rose need to go get Bella and take her to the house. Under the circumstances I think you all need to go and stay with Esme for a while. It's better if Bella wakes there instead of here to see this. Do not tell her anything about this. Act completely normal. " They girls didn't question what Carlisle said. Emmett gave Rosalie his keys, kissed her on the cheek and they were off. Jasper escorted them to the Jeep to be sure Jake was really gone.

"Why dad?" I asked, once they had left.

He sighed. " I didn't want to worry Bella son, but there's a chance the babies can come early. The stress of this could send her into premature labor and if she has the twins now they won't survive."

I thought for a moment. "That's it then. Bella can't know." I whispered. Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Charlie arrived home, he was devastated. He sat for a while looking at a photo of Emmett and Bella, mumbling things like "I can't protect my family" and "I'll kill him". Jasper, Emmett and I left the room for him and Carlisle to talk and when we returned Charlie had sprang into action.

First, he called the Jacksonville Police Department. Of course, they confirmed that Jake had been released early due to good behavior. It had only been two days ago, but he had already managed to figure out how to get to Bella. Carlisle had asked for Bella to stay at our house for a few days. We had decided to tell her it was so he could monitor the twins for a couple days. We all knew she wouldn't complain. This would give Emmett, Jasper, and I time to put the nursery and her room back together again. While Charlie was trying to find out where Jacob had been seen last. The officer on the phone had told him that Jacob had strict orders remain in Jacksonville or return to jail.

I was quite proud of Charlie when he made the remark, "Criminals never break rules now do they?" he had retorted.

We all hoped Bella would never find out about this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the Swan's house had been broken in to. Bella had woken up at the house and of course, questioned why she was there. Esme explained the situation to her, and she was fine with Dad monitoring the twins for a few days. She never found it funny that he cancelled all his appointments and stayed home with her, mom, and the girls as I went off for some "male bonding", as Alice had deemed it, with the boys. In all honesty we were putting the nursery back together. It had been harder than we thought. Charlie had to special order the rocking chair, and when it came in the trim was slightly different than the original, we only hoped she wouldn't notice.

The Jacksonville Police Department had in fact lost track of Jake. They assured Charlie he'd been sighted with some of his friends around town, but they had never brought him in.

It was time for Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose to take their trip to Jacksonville. They all wanted to cancel the trip for fear that Jake would return, but if they cancelled Bella would want to know why and we couldn't tell her. So now she was sitting next to me, holding my hand, and preparing to watch her friends and brother board the plane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV.

It had been two weeks since I had fainted. I was so scared something was wrong with the babies. Alice, Rose, and I stayed with Edward's mom and dad for about four nights so Carlisle could keep an eye on the twins. Edward stayed at my house at night. Something about male bonding? Or at least that's what Alice and Rosie said. Esme was a wonderful mother figure. She seemed to be happy about her sons very pregnant girlfriend staying with her. I was shocked. When I finally went home, I went straight to the nursery. I still had the pictures from the day I found out they were a boy and a girl. I wanted to put them in the baby book. As I entered the nursery something felt off.

"Edward, did you guys do something to the nursery while I was gone?' I had asked him. He instantly stiffened.

"No, Bella we didn't." I smiled. He had no reason to lie to me. It must just be me. 'Why love?"

"Um, it just feels different, that's all. It's probably just me. I haven't been in here in a while." He relaxed.

Days went by and soon it was time for everyone to leave for Florida. I held two extra tickets in my back pocket. I wanted to go see me mom. I was ready to face my past. After all, Jake was in jail and he couldn't hurt me anymore why couldn't I go see my mom?

As we pulled into the airport parking lot Emmett emerged from the Jeep and walked over to me. I exited the Volvo with a slight pull from Edward.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells." Emmett hugged me.

"Yeah, Bells, we'll have no one to rescue this week." Jazz laughed.

I frowned. "You'll be sorry for saying that guys. Edward could you check the trunk please?"

Edward didn't question, he just walked quietly to the trunk and took out the suitcases I had made Charlie secretly store there for me. He did so reluctantly however, I didn't know why but I told him if he didn't I'd do it myself and he believed me.

"Bella, what's this?" Edward questioned.

"Well, I couldn't let these guys have all the fun in Florida now could I?" I turned to see Emmett mouth hanging open. Everyone looked pained, including Edward.

"But, Bella, you don't have tickets to Jacksonville, I'd say the planes booked, maybe you can go next time." Alice said.

"No look Alice, I already have the tickets." I waved them in the air after pulling them from my pocket.

"Oh." was her only reply.

"What about the stress on the babies Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yeah Bells, flying can be hard on the little ones, are you sure this is smart?" Jazz added.

"Yeah guys, it's fine, I asked Carlisle. Unless you don't want me to go?' No one answered. I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes, as I blinked they emerged.

"Bella, don't cry, I'd love for you to go with us." Emmett said as he pulled me up in a hug. Like always I went from sad to happy in a flash. Damn hormones.

As Emmett released me, I grabbed Edwards free hand and dragged him into the airport.

"Jacksonville, here we come." I cooed happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, well, well. Another chapter. What did you think? Review please.

AN: It will be Tuesday or Wednesday before I can update again as I am leaving for Georgia in exactly one hour and ten minutes. Thanks for reading guys! J


	21. Chapter 21: Homecoming

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

AN: This story is still pending the okay from my Beta, isabellacarsonroxmysox. If she makes any changes I will update. Just couldn't wait to post it. Now on to the real story at hand………..

AN: Bella is now 24 weeks pregnant.

Chapter 21 Homecoming

EPOV

The flight from Forks to Jacksonville was excruciating. Bella was bouncing with joy at the thought of seeing her mom again. I knew Bella thought she was doing the right thing by facing her demons, but she also thought Jacob was still in jail, so she was perfectly safe. We all knew differently though.

By the time we landed, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Bella noticed.

"Come on guys, you act like your going to a funeral," Emmett winced at Bella's words, "it's just mom and Phil." she whined.

I flashed her a fake smile. "Come on hun," I grabbed her hand and lead her to the rental car, "this trip will be great." I shot a glance back at Emmett, Alice and the others. Instantly, fake smiled slapped across their faces.

Emmett ran up behind Bella and swept her off her feet. "Oh, now come on baby Bells, if your going to whine like a baby, I'll treat you like one." He boomed.

"LET ME DOWN, EM. LET ME DOWN." She screamed. We were drawing a crowd now. To an outsider it looked like Emmett was kidnapping a very pregnant Bella. Security began walking down the corridor.

"Guys, we have an audience." Jasper motioned to the guards.

Emmett placed Bella back on the floor, and she waddled her way back to me. I instantly relaxed as they took in the scene and turned away.

"Way to draw a crowd, Em." Rose teased.

"Yeah, a big teddy bear attacking a petite pregnant woman, now that's front page news." Alice chimed. After everyone was done picking on Emmett and he stopped pouting, we hailed a cab and were well on our way to Renee's and Phil's. I only hoped this trip would fly by and we'd be safely back in Forks. Only 6 days, 16 hours, and 13 minutes to go and we'd be back in the airport headed for home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I'm so excited to see my mom. Only a couple of miles now. I sat in my cab with Edward, Emmett, and Rose, while Jasper and Alice were in the cab behind us. They were all being abnormally quiet since I sprang the news that Edward and I were coming too. I guess they were just tired from the flight, well so was I. I could see my old house in the distance.

"Guys, were here!" I squeaked as the cab pulled into the driveway. I bounded out of the cab, or I guess as much bound as a pregnant woman can do. To my surprise I did not stumble. Renee held the front door open as I ran to her, enveloping her in my arms. She hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Bella it's so good to see you." She cried. "I didn't think you'd ever come back here." I could feel her tears hitting my hair.

"I miss you so much mom!" I replied, now crying myself. "I wanted to surprise you."

Renee ushered me into the house. We sat on the couch and talked about all the new developments. Apparently, Phil had gotten a contract with a team in Arizona, so soon he and mom were moving to Phoenix. I was ecstatic! They'd be closer to the babies. They'd also be far away from Jacob when he was released. My life couldn't get any better.

Emmett was telling mom about our plans to attend Forks Community College, she seemed thrilled. Alice chimed in about bringing Jasper to meet her parents, of course my mom made her own assumptions about that. Mom told Rose she was beautiful and couldn't wait for her to join our family one day, way to be subtle mom! She and Edward had been exchanging meaningful glances all afternoon. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I'd find out soon enough. My stomach growled. I squeezed Edward's hand and automatically he helped me to my feet.

"If you'd guys excuse us please, I think I'll go make some snacks. It's been a long day." I smiled.

"Okay Bells, I'll help you," mom chimed in.

"No mom, it's okay. Edward will help me." I squeezed his hand harder as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Love, I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right behind you." Edward bent down and kissed my forehead tenderly. I stood on my toes and my lips meet his.

"Hurry back." I murmured into his mouth.

I continued toward the kitchen as Edward and I parted. As I walked through the door, instantly my body stiffened. Everything was the same, mom had changed nothing.

~Flashback~

"_Aw, Bella. I love you.", he squeezes tighter. "But I saw you with Jackson today". Oh no. The squeezing becomes harder. _

_"Jake, Jackson is your friend. We were only talking about your party next week. Jake I caaann't breeathe," I struggled as the hug became tighter. _

_"No, no, no Bella. You know what happens when you act like a whore...you get punished like one." I could see the anger in his eyes getting worse. My vision began to blur. _

_"Jake, please." _

_"No, Bella not this time." Jake slung me to the floor. My head hit the side of the table with a thud. I could feel the warmth flowing from a gash in my head. Wow, there's no hiding that. I began to crawl away, afraid to look a Jake, knowing this beating was not over. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back. He grabbed the toaster from the counter and slammed it into my wrist. They meet with a sickening crack. I cried out in pain. _

_"Now, Bella we can't have any screaming can we? You bought this on yourself you know." Jake bellowed. _

_"Please Jake, I won't do it again I promise." I begged. Something told my that this time I wouldn't survive this beating. _

_"Silly Bella, you always break you promises." He smiled his evil smile and commenced kicking me in the chest. Crack after crack his foot hit my ribs, I never screamed only whimpered. I knew screaming would make things so much worse. Finally he stopped. It was over or so I thought. I kept my eyes closed for what felt like an eternity. Maybe if I was still he'd leave me. Suddenly I felt a yank at my jeans. Jake was undressing me. I could feel his arm leaning heavily across my neck. I was struggling to breath. He plunged himself into me stripping what little dignity I had left away. I began screaming. Jacob was shaking me hard now. _

"_Bella," he screamed. But it wasn't his voice it was Edwards. _

~End Flashback~

As I opened my eyes, I came face to face with Edward and my family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, well, well. Another chapter. Sorry it took so long and is so short. I'll update sometime again later in the evening. Thanks for reading. Hope it was worth the wait. What did you think? Review please.


	22. Chapter 22

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

AN: This story is still pending the okay from my Beta, isabellacarsonroxmysox. If she makes any changes I will update. Just couldn't wait to post it. Now on to the real story at hand………..

AN: Bella is now 24 weeks pregnant.

Chapter 22

EPOV

I flew to the kitchen at the sound of my Bella screaming. I entered to see a sight that will forever haunt me. Bella was wrapped into a ball sitting on the floor her back against the wall. Tears were streaming down her face. I ran to her, attempting to wrap my arms around her. She pushed me away.

"Please, please Jacob," she begged, "Please don't hurt me anymore."

I felt a hand pat my shoulder only to see the others had now entered the kitchen as well. They too had heard Bella's screams.

I gripped her face in my hands. "Bella, open your eyes, it's me, it's Edward." I told her. Finally, she opened her eyes. Without any words she wrapped herself up in me. She was still crying.

"Shush, Bella, it's okay, I've got you, I've got you," I cooed and rocked her back and forth.

"Ed--war--d, I ca-n't stay he-re," she stuttered.

"I know hun, I know. Well leave now. I'll take you home." I shot Emmett a glance and immediately, he and Jasper left the room to make arrangements for Bella and I to go home. The girls, including her mom, were now surrounding us, trying to bring her comfort. Her flashback must have been so vivid, I could feel her shaking in my arms. I knew I would never bring her back to this place again. I couldn't wait to get here home to Forks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours later…..**

Bella had fallen asleep in my arms there in the kitchen floor. I had carried her to the upstairs bedroom so our talking wouldn't wake her. She and the twins needed a break from reality for a while. All of us, minus Emmett, were now back in the living room, basking in an awkward silence. Emmett entered.

"Well?" I asked him.

"I got the tickets," he frowned, "but only two for a flight today. The other four are for two days from now. That's the soonest I could get us all home."

I slapped him on the shoulder. "It's okay Emmett, you did good to get the two tickets for today. Bella and I will be fine going home today. " Again he frowned.

"I think I should be the one to take Bella home Edward."

I groaned. "No, Emmett I can't stay here and her leave, what if something happens? I can…."

"No, Edward," Emmett interrupted. "I'm not asking to take her. I'm telling you I'm taking her. I live in her house. I can watch her better than anyone else. It's our best option to protect her from Jacob."

I sighed.

"Besides, you guys will be right behind me. Just 48 hours," he added.

I knew there was no use in arguing with Emmett. Besides he had a point, he could be with Bella when I could not. And with Rose staying here, there would be no reason Emmett couldn't stay with here every minute.

"Okay Em, I see your point." I sighed in defeat.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Bella screamed from the top of the staircase.

We all turned just in time to see her bound back up the stairs slamming the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I opened my eyes to find myself in my old room. How'd I get here? Last thing I remember was going into the kitchen and then…..Oh God, Jacob. I quickly sat up scanning my surrounding. I guess I wasn't as ready for this as I thought. I don't want to be here. I don't want to do this. Then I made my decision. I would simply tell them I had to go back to Forks. I'm sure they'd understand, besides for some reason they didn't even want me to come here and I knew that. In my quest to show everyone how strong I am, I succeeded in proving them right in my weaknesses. I felt defeated as I made my way to the staircase. They were talking downstairs, I listened hard to catch what they were saying.

"I got the tickets," I heard Emmett say, "but only two for a flight today. The other four are for two days from now. That's the soonest I could get us all home." Wait were all going home, but why?

"It's okay Emmett, you did good to get the two tickets for today. Bella and I will be fine going home today. " Edward chimed in.

"I think I should be the one to take Bella home Edward." Emmett replied.

"No, Emmett I can't stay here and her leave, what if something happens? I can…." Edward argued.

"No, Edward," Emmett interrupted. "I'm not asking to take her. I'm telling you I'm taking her. I live in her house. I can watch her better than anyone else. It's our best option to protect her from Jacob."

I quit listening at this point. Jacob was out. They knew it. How long had they kept this from me! I was the one he was after. How dare they put themselves in danger for me. Before I knew what I was doing I began yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I yelled to the top of my lungs immediately gaining their attention. I turned and waddled back into my room slamming the door behind me.

Knock after knock, they all begged me to come out of the room. I couldn't do it. I couldn't trust them anymore. They had lied to me. I was the very one that needed to know. Jacob was after me not them. I heard someone trying to pick the lock. The door swung open with only Emmett on the outside.

"Bella, can I come in?" He whined.

"Whatever," I cried, trying to turn myself so he couldn't see the tears streaming down my face.

He sat beside me, sighing. "Bella, how much of that did you here?"

"All of it," I spat. "How long has he been out?"

Emmett turned to look me in the eyes. "Do you remember the day we found out what the babies were?" I nodded. "Well, that day I took you home, but when we got there the house was broken into." I gasped. "We don't really know who it was, but the house was a mess. That's why you stayed at Edward's parents for a few days so we could get the house in order. We didn't know if it was Jacob or not, but Dad found out he was let out for good behavior." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Jacob isn't going to get to you Bella. He doesn't know where you are. That's why we acted funny about you and Edward coming to Jacksonville." Emmett sighed. Somehow I didn't feel like he was telling me everything. I hated being lied too.

"Why didn't you tell me Emmett?" I turned away from him.

"Bells, we're just trying to keep you safe. That's all we want. Besides, we're going home today. The others will follow day after tomorrow."

"I'll go with you Emmett, only because he's here and I don't want him to know about the twins. However, I don't like being lied too, and I don't think I'll forget this too easily."

"I know Bells, I know." He took my hand and boosted me up. As we walked out of the room I knew I'd never come here again.

I left the house that day after saying goodbye to my mother. I refused to speak to anyone including Edward. I had expected this sort of over protectiveness from Emmett, but I never dreamed Edward could or would keep this from me. I know we'd all make up when they met up with us back home, but for now I needed to be mad. And Jacob was out. He was free to find out about me and the twins. I knew the day would come when I'd have to possible face him again, I just didn't think it would be this soon. I didn't know what the future held, but as I boarded Flight 260, first class back to Forks, I had a sinking feeling something wasn't right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's POV

I knew how to get to Bella now. I had my plan of action. I only hoped her friends would get in the way. I walked onto the plane, Flight 260 I think, knowing that tomorrow, Bella would once again be mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thanks to all my readers and reviews. Two or three chapters until the climax. Let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23: Snow Cones

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Hope it's still interesting to you guys. Well, without further ado…

Chapter 23: Snow Cones.

EPOV

I let Emmett take Bella back to Forks. It broke my heart that she would not speak to any of us, but I could understand where she was coming from. I mean, she did tell me about Jacob calling Renee and I didn't tell her about the break in. I guess she had every right to be mad, even if we only did it to reduce the stress to her and the babies. No matter though. In one more day we'd all be back, safe and sound, in Forks. I'd make it up to her then. Just 24 hours to wait.

BPOV

After boarding the plane with Emmett, I realized I was exhausted. My big teddy bear of a brother must have noticed because the next thing I knew, I was reclined back snuggled up in plush blankets and a fluffy pillow behind my head. With treatment like this it wasn't long until I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and looked around. I gasped at my surroundings. I was in my own room. I must've slept through the whole flight and the rest of the day. I glanced at my clock, to my surprise it was already 8am. Charlie would have already left for work by now. Since it was summer, Emmett would sleep until at least 10. I was alone. I knew if Alice was here she'd already be up and going, with a little help from me. Edward would be hear with just a phone call. Jasper and Rose would trail in not long after 9. Then we'd all be here, hanging out. I sighed. That wasn't going to happen today. Their flight home would not be until tomorrow. I knew I had over reacted a smidge about them not telling me about the break in. After all, Emmett had explained that it was Carlisle idea. Carlisle was a doctor, I suppose he knew what was for the best. Tomorrow I would be at the airport to see them land. I would act like nothing had happened. They'd know I'd forgiven them. They would do the same.

After a couple attempts, I finally managed to get up out of the bed. I never thought it would be such a work out for a pregnant woman to go from a lying position to a sitting one. I guess you learn something new everyday. I quickly grabbed my toiletry bag and headed to the shower. I let the hot water cover me, as the tension seemed to lift away. When the water began to get cooler, I shut it off and got out. After I finished dressing in my favorite sweats, knowing Alice would die if she saw me dressed like this, I made my way back to my room.

As I approached the stairwell I heard a faint noise downstairs. Depositing my toiletry bag in my room, I wobbled my way toward the noise. I silently made my way downstairs, making sure I didn't trip along the way. I followed the noise to the kitchen.

"Well, good morning sleepy head!" Emmett bellowed.

"Good morning to you too, big brother." I walked over and hugged him.

He seemed shocked. "Well, what did I do to deserve all this?"

"Oh, just feeling good this morning. After all I am home, thanks to you." I smiled.

As I took a seat Emmett turned back to the stove. He grabbed a plate and deposited it in front of me. Only once since I had moved back had Emmett made me breakfast. He had refused to eat because he didn't know how much a pregnant woman needed to eat. It had been hilarious. I smiled at this memory.

"Wow, Bellsy, you must really be in a good mood this morning. I guess all is forgiven then?" He questioned.

"Yes, Em all is forgiven." I smiled at him. "When will the others make it back tomorrow?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "Let's see. If there flight leaves at 8am they'll be here at about, I'd say, around fourish. We need to be there though about 3:30 just in case."

"Well it seems as if it's just you and me today bro. Any special plans?" I poked the eggs on my plate.

"I thought we'd go to the beach. Maybe take a walk. Buy some snow cones. That sort of thing. I know you'd like to have some downtime before the babies come. Besides we haven't really spent much time alone since you've moved back."

"That sounds good. It'll give us a chance to catch up. After all you are my favorite brother you know?" I smiled. He smiled back. We finished our breakfast in the peaceful quiet of our house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT DAY…….

"How's your snow cone Bells?" Emmett asked.

It was warm for Forks. Eighty degrees in July. It was beautiful.

"It's great Emmett," I replied at I took another bite. "You know Edward would be saying this much sugar is bad for the babies."

"Oh, Bells. Edward's not here. Besides, I can spoil my niece and nephew every now and then can't I?" He smiled brightly while glancing at my swollen stomach. "So tell me Bells, how serious are you and Eddie boy?"

I was surprised he was being so blunt. I didn't know how to answer him. I loved Edward but how would Emmett take that?

"Emmett, I think I love him." I held my breath waiting for his response.

"That's good Bella. He loves you too." Emmett replied. "I don't think I've ever seen him this happy."

"I feel the same Emmett. Jacob was my first real boyfriend. I never knew anything but violence from him. I was afraid to do anything. If I even spoke to another guy, he'd get jealous and hit me." Emmett flinched. "I don't have to be afraid of Edward. He cherishes me." I knew I was crying at this point but I didn't care. I couldn't hold back the pain Jake had caused. I wouldn't pretend nothing happened.

Emmett enveloped me in a huge hug. "Yeah, Bella he does. You don't have to go back to the life you had in Jacksonville. It's over Bells, it's over." I cried for a few moments into Emmett's chest. I wiped away my tears and looked up at him.

"I know Emmett. Let's go home." He kept one arm around my shoulder as he lead me to his jeep. We were almost there when Emmett stumbled forward. He fell to the parking lot with a thud. He turned to me with an angry expression.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm, hard. They yanked me backwards into them. I looked up only to be face to face with Jacob.

"Well, Isabella, what do we have here?" Jacob asked as he stroked my belly. "Twins I see." How could he have known that? He could see the shock in my eyes. " Guess little Emmett here didn't tell you I was in you're house. I saw the nursery. " He smiled evilly. Emmett moved on the pavement, trying to get to his feet.

"STAY THERE!" Jake screamed. Of course, Emmett didn't listen. Jacob reached behind him. I couldn't see what he was getting but I could easily guess when I felt something press against my temple. My heart sank, I was going to die.

"Okay, man I won't move. Just don't hurt Bella." Emmett begged.

"Jake, I go with you. I'll do anything you want. Just let Em go. He's nothing in this. It's my fault." I cried.

"Damn straight it is, you little whore! Guess it was just a matter of time before you went and got yourself knocked up. Too bad everyone thinks there mine. I don't make bastard babies." He spat as he cocked the gun.

I had to calm him. I couldn't let him hurt Emmett too. I loved my brother. The others needed him. Jacob was out there was no hope for me, but I could save Emmett.

"You're right, Jake, it is all my fault. I am a whore." He relaxed slightly.

"Now you see the light Bella. Give me the keys pretty boy." He motioned toward Emmett. Emmett dug in his pockets and pulled the Jeep keys out. He reached them to Jacob. Jacob took the keys and kicked Emmett in the face.

"No Jake!" I screamed in horror as my brother crumpled to the pavement blood spurting from his mouth.

My scream was met by a hard left hook. "SHUT UP ISABELLA!." I moaned. "Let's go." He pulled me toward the jeep. Once inside, he started it up. I knew better than to say anything to Jake. Nothing would help my situation. If I angered him, he'd take it out on Emmett. I saw Emmett pulling himself off the pavement through the side window. I only hoped he was okay. I hoped they'd all forgive me for what I'd put them through.

Jake began pulling out of the parking lot. Emmett was running to catch up. Jake cocked the gun and pointed it out the window. He shot. The last thing I remembered before sinking into the abyss was my brother falling back to the pavement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Jake's got Bella. Anyone care to guess what's going to happen? How bad do you think Emmett is? Hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24: The Cabin

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

AN: Okay here's the thing, this chapter has some harsh language and quite a bit of violence. If it offends anybody, I'll apologize now. But after all, it is my story. So without further ado…..

Chapter 24: The Cabin

EmPOV

I watched as my sister was pulled toward my jeep by Jacob. I wasn't sure if my jaw was broken from the impact of Jake's boot. At this point I didn't care. All I cared about was getting Bella away from him. He opened the door of the jeep and shoved Bella forcibly in. As he made his way to the drivers side, I made my move. I pulled myself up from the pavement and rushed toward the Jeep. I saw Bella looking at me with frightened eyes through the side mirror. Then I heard a noise pierce the air. Before I even knew what happened, I felt it. Jacob had shot me.

BPOV

"You bastard!?!?" I yelled. "You shot my brother."

My words were met by a hard fist to my face. "Shut up you whore. It's all you're fault your brothers died on the pavement." Jacob glared.

I refrained from saying anything else at this point. Jake was right I had killed my own brother. If I had just died that day, he would have never been put through any of this. Now I had taken him away from Jasper, Edward, and his first love Rose. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. I turned my body toward the window, I would not let him see me cry. We drove in silence. I think he believed I had fallen asleep, instead I was taking in my surroundings. If I had any hope of surviving, which at this point things looked bleak, I had to know where he was taking me.

The jeep lurched off the road. The ride was rather bumpy. I began to see masses of trees outside my window. Jacob was taking me to the woods. The jeep came to a halt. I didn't look up. I didn't want to see what was coming. My door opened. Jacob grabbed my hair and pulled me from the Jeep. I fell upon the rocky drive with a thud.

"Get up bitch." He yelled. I pulled myself up and looked around. I gasped.

He had brought me to my dads cabin he uses only when he hunts. Not many people know about the cabin. My luck had ran out.

"You like where you are Bella? Won't it be pleasant for you're dad to lose his only son, and then come up to his cabin and find you and your little demons here?"

"They'll find me Jake. I bet their all looking right now. Edward won't let you do this to me. They'll make you suffer, Jake. You'll go to prison. You will make someone a great bitch. Maybe he'll take pity on you and give you a couple days off." I immediately regretted my outburst. Jacob looked at me with a gleam in his eyes that I had only saw once before.

Jacob grabbed my arms and shoved me to the ground. He sat down on top of me, slapping me hard in the process. I could feel the blood pool in my mouth. "Yeah, they'll find you. Maybe, but there won't be much left to find. There's bears in these woods Bella. Bears and wolves. What kind of feast do you think they'd have on you?" I flinched at his words. "Besides, I know there not here. It's just Emmett and your dad. Oh wait, won't your dad be too busy with Emmett to bother with you?" Jacob was right no one would save me. I was a goner.

I tried hard to force him off me. This only acted to feed his anger. "Now Bella, you'll make this easier if you don't move." Jacob fumbled with my sweats pulling them down to my ankles. I screamed.

"Isabella, no one will hear you." Jacob laughed as he removed his jeans.

"Jake, no! This isn't you. You don't want to hurt me!" I begged. "You can stop. I won't tell anyone it was you! You can just walk away and no one will ever know."

"It's too late for that now Isabella." Jacob exclaimed. With tears streaming down my face, I turned away. I knew what he was going to do. Jacob place his hands on both sides of my face pulling my face toward his. "You'll watch me Bella, and you'll enjoy it!" He screamed as he plunged hard into me.

Carlisle POV

I was walking to my office. Today had been rather hectic. It had been one thing after another. First Esme calls to see if she could make a nursery for Bella's baby in our house. She was so sure that Edward's relationship with Bella was going to led to marriage and that we'd need a nursery for our grandchildren. There was no arguing with her. We were building a nursery. Then Edward called. He was upset about being stuck in Jacksonville with Bella back here. He asked me if there was anything I could do to get them all back in town now. He explained that Bella knew Jacob was out and that she hadn't taken it well. I should say not. I spent the next couple of hours, between patients and the airlines. After paying a pretty price, Edward and the others had a private plane bringing them back home.

I glanced at the clock. Jeez, this day had flown by. It's already 8:45. Edward's plane should have landed by now. He'd be almost home with the others by now. Only fifteen more minutes of work, then I'd be home to my beautiful Esme. I'd planned on picking up some roses for her to make up for my smug attitude this morning. I heard the intercom system kick on as I was clearing my desk for tomorrow.

"Dr. Cullen, Emergency Room 2 please, Dr. Cullen to Emergency Room 2." A nasally voice echoed. Oh great another patient.

I locked my office door and made my way to the emergency room entrance. Turning left, I entered the room to see my last patient of the day. My heart sunk as I saw Emmett Swan on that gurney.

"Good, Dr. Cullen you're here. This boys been asking for you." The intern motioned toward Emmett, who lie crumpled on the gurney.

"What happened to him?" I murmured.

"His jaw was dislocated but we've fixed that already." The intern began. "He's been shot in the abdomen, their trying to stop the bleeding now. Looks like the bullet knicked the kidney."

I moved past the intern and made my way toward Emmett. It was sickening to see my son's best friend lying here with tubes coming from him. The doctors were working diligently to save his life. He was ashen in color. I pondered at how much blood he'd already lost. As I touched his arm, his eyes opened and met with mine.

"Emmett, it's okay. Things are going to be fine." I tried to calm him. In all reality, things didn't look okay at all. He was trying to speak. The swelling from his face was keeping his voice no louder than a whisper. I leaned closer to understand him.

"Jacob has Bella." With that Emmett's eyes closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I sighed happily as I passed the "Welcome to Forks, Washington" sign. It was close to 11 now. I couldn't wait to hold Bella in my arms in the morning. On second thought, I'd call Charlie and see if I could come see her tonight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, but I'd ask first. Alice was resting peacefully on Jasper's shoulder in the back seat, both asleep. Rose was silent in the passenger seat.

"Guess you miss Emmett huh?" I asked her.

"As much as you miss Bella." She replied. I was about to say something else when my cell phone started ringing. The noise caused Jasper and Alice to stir in the back.

I looked at the phone, a picture of dad and mom flashed across the front.

"Hey, dad. We're back in Forks. I'm headed.."

"Edward, listen and listen good." He cut me off. "Put the phone on speaker so the others can hear me." I did as he said. "Emmett's at the hospital son. He's been shot."

I stiffened. Rosalie gasped and burst into tears. "When dad? Was Bella with him? How's he doing?"

"Apparently he was at the beach. Witnesses say that there was an altercation. The other guy shot Emmett after he stole his Jeep. Emmett's pretty bad. He'd lost a lot of blood before they got him here. The doctors are doing everything they can now. I think it's best for you to come here." Carlisle answered. I realized he never mentioned Bella.

"What about Bella dad, how's she taking this?" I asked. He was silent on the other end.

"Dad answer me. Let me talk to Bella." I screamed.

"You can't Edward. The guy that shot Emmett was Jacob. He took Bella." My heart sank at his words. Jacob had my Bella. "Charlie's partner has organized two search parties that are already out looking. Charlie's here at the hospital with Emmett. He's in surgery now to try and stop the bleeding."

Dad continued talking until I reached the hospital. I pulled straight to the front and jumped from the Volvo. I rushed inside, only to find my mother and father at the doors. Charlie was with them.

"I just got word, Emmett is out of surgery now. He's in intensive care. It doesn't look like he's going to make it." At my father's words Rosalie crumpled to the floor.

My world was falling apart. I couldn't take this. First Tanya, then Emmett and now my Bella and the twins. My stomach lurched at all these new developments. Half my family was gone. My head throbbed. There were search parties out, but they wouldn't find Bella. Jake was smarter than to keep Bella in Forks. He wasn't stupid. They'd be half way to Jacksonville by now. I had to go, I had to think.

I turned back through the doors. I had to get out of there.

"Edward," my dad yelled. "where are you going?"

I didn't answer. I climbed back into the Volvo and started the engine. I only knew one place where I could think things through. Emmett's cabin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please.


	25. Chapter 25: Love Lies Bleeding

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 25: Love Lies Bleeding

BPOV

When Jacob was done with me, he pulled my already bleeding body into the cabin. He deposited my body onto the bedroom floor hard.

"Get up bitch!?!" he yelled. I tried to rise, only to fail. Jacob stomped down on my arm. I heard the bone crack. "That'll teach you to listen to me." He turned and left the room.

I bit my already swollen lip, trying to keep from crying. I felt one of the twins kick. "It's okay guys," I whispered, "momma's here." I knew I had to try to get out of this. If not for me, then for the babies. I knew I didn't have much time. I glanced around the room. There was nothing but a bed, a desk, and a window. Dad and Emmett had obviously not spent much time here in the last couple of years. Dad had always preferred fishing to hunting, although I do remember Emmett telling me about bringing Edward and Jasper here once. I smiled at the thought of my three guys here in this cabin, laughing, just enjoying life. The thought of Emmett pulled me back into reality. My brother wouldn't laugh again. Jacob had killed him.

I only had one chance to escape. I had to get out of the cabin. I could hide in the woods, Jake grew up in Jacksonville I was banking on the fact that I could hide here and he not find me. My mind was made up. I scrambled from the floor, my arm protesting at the sudden movements. I could hear Jake's footsteps coming closer. I rushed and locked it right before he twisted the knob.

"Bitch, let me in!?!" he bellowed. He began pounding on the door.

I moved toward the window, unlocked it, and pulled it upward. To my surprise it came up with ease. I pulled my leg up to the window sill. Once it was out I used my good arm to get pull myself up, and drop down to the porch. He was still pounding, he hadn't heard me. The door couldn't hold out much longer, then he'd see the window and know I was out. I had to act fast. I ran back toward Em's Jeep. I tried the doors. Locked, damn. I turned toward the road. Running at my full spend I knew I had to get back to the road.

A scream broke through the silent night. "It'll do you no good to run Bella. I'll catch you whore!?!" Jacob screamed. He knew I was out. I didn't turn back. I didn't want to see him coming. My footsteps pounded against the gravel. Luckily I had always been in pretty good shape. One would be surprised how fast they could go if their life depended on it.

"Isabella stop?!?!" his voice was closer.

It was only a matter of time. I placed my good arm around my stomach. "I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry." That was it. Jacob launched himself at me. I plummeted to the ground landing on my side. I could feel the gravel tear into my skin.

"Stupid bitch. I told you not to run." Jacob screamed. He began beating me. I curled up into a ball to prevent much damage to the twins. I didn't know why, I knew I was going to die here on the road but I just couldn't stand the thought of Jake hurting my babies. Suddenly Jacob stopped. I could faintly here the sound of a car coming, but so could Jacob.

"Look's like I'll have to hurry Isabella." Just then Jake pulled a knife from his back pocket. As he opened it, the car approached. A silver Volvo. It was Edward. As the car screeched to a halt, Jake plunged the knife into my chest. I was going to die.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

My cell phone had rang continuously since I'd left the hospital. I wouldn't answer. I had to think. I had to make a plan. I was almost to the cabin when I saw a strange site. Someone was in the road. I sped up. It was already dark so it was impossible to see what was going on, but that didn't matter. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. I needed to do something. I pulled the Volvo to a halt and jumped out. A gleam from the headlights revealed a knife in the man's hand.

It was Jacob, without thinking I ran toward him. The knife flew from his hand hitting the ground with a thud. I pounded his head against the road. Anger filed my body. I wanted to kill Jacob. I wanted him to pay for everything he'd done to my family. He tried to push me off him. I hit harder. I keep hitting until he stopped moving. He was out cold. My knuckles were burning. I heard a moan from the other side of the road. I saw a crumpled body. It was my Bella. I rushed over to her. I turned her to her back.

"Bella, love." I murmured.

She moaned. I lifted her gently into my arms. I felt a warmth covering my arms. I looked down to see a rather large puddle of blood. I rushed her toward my car. I placed her carefully in the front seat. I started the car, I had to get her to the hospital.

"Edward," she whispered. "Edward, I love you."

I squeezed her hand, she protested in agony. "I love you too, Isabella." I cried. The warm tears streaming down my face.

"Edward, you have to take care of the twins." She choked. "Make them save the babies."

"Bella, we'll take care of the twins, together." Her breathing was becoming more ragged. "Hold on Bells, hold on." I begged as I pulled into the hospital parking lot. The Volvo came to a halt. I scooped her up and ran through the emergency room doors.

"Help, somebody help us please!" I yelled. People rushed to our aid. I placed Bella on a gurney. I tried to follow her as they wheeled her away.

"Edward, go find your parents. We'll do everything we can for her." Catlyn, a nurse I knew told me.

I collapsed on the cold hospital floor. "God, please don't take Bella away. I love her. I love the twins. I need her." I cried. My world was crumbling away.

I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders. "Edward, what's happened? Why are you crying?" a shaky Alice asked. I hugged her tightly. "Edward, you're scaring me," she cried. "Jazz." She beckoned. Soon he was by her side.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked her.

"I don't know, I've asked him, but he's not answering."

"Edward, man. Tell me what's happened." Jazz was shaking my shoulders by now.

"Bella," I gulped back the tears, "I found her."

"Where is she?" Alice screamed. Jazz ran down the hall, no doubt to retrieve the others.

"They took her back there." I pointed to the double doors they'd rushed her through. "There was so much blood." In fact looking down I was covered in my Bella blood. "Jacob stabbed her."

"What?!?!" Charlie screamed. Carlisle rushed through those doors.

"Yeah, I was on my way to the cabin to think things out and I saw him in the road. We fought. He was unconscious and then I heard Bella. She was moaning from the side of the road. He'd left her there to die." I cried.

"Then what Edward?" my mother cooed.

"I bought her here. Jacob is still out there." I answered.

"I'll call the search party. If he's still there, they'll get him." Jazz flipped out his cell phone.

Mom was hugging Alice tightly. Somehow I thought both would fall apart without this. Charlie's face was twisted both with hatred and worry. I noticed Rose's absence.

"How's Emmett?" I asked. Alice sobbed harder.

"He's not doing so good. He's out of surgery, but he's lost a lot of blood. The bullet went through his kidney. They couldn't salvage it. " mom began.

"He's on a ventilator right now. His breathing was compromised due to the swelling in his face and neck. It's touch and go right now." My mom cried.

I walked over and grabbed a seat in the waiting room. I knew I'd be here for a while. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 26: Unknown

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 26: Unknown

EPOV

I had been in the waiting room for several hours. Mom and Alice had fallen asleep in the chairs. Jasper had joined the search team. They had found two puddle of blood on the road to the cabin, but no Jacob. They were now searching the woods for any sign of him. Charlie had been running back and forth checking on Emmett and waiting on any from Bella. Rose hadn't left Emmett's side. Dad had never returned. We still knew nothing of Bella's condition and there was nothing I could do. I felt helpless just sitting there. The last time I'd even seen Bella, she wasn't speaking to me. I had kept Jacob's release from her and now look what happened. I had let Bella down.

My dad walked back through the doors. I quickly made my way over to him. I noticed the blood on his clothing.

"Go get Charlie." He commanded. I automatically knew all was not right. I ran up the stairs to find Charlie standing outside of one of the glass windows of Emmett's room. He was crying. I glanced inside to see that Emmett was still on the ventilator. Rose appeared to be leaning over his bed asleep. She had her hand in his.

"Charlie, dad needs you downstairs. It's Bella." I croaked. Charlie tore himself from the window and we made our way back to dad.

"Carlisle, how's Bella?" Charlie's voice cracked.

He looked down unable to meet my eyes. "She's not good. She lost a lot of blood. We've had to put her on a ventilator. She's not breathing on her own. " I gasped.

"What about the twins?" I asked.

"That's the iffy part. She's bleeding internally. She needs to go to surgery but chances are if we take her to surgery the twins may not be able to survive. The sedation alone could stop their breathing."

"Okay dad, can the surgery wait?" I was trying to absorb what he was explaining to Charlie and I.

"No it can't." He turned to Charlie. "I need your permission to deliver the twins if need be."

Charlie looked up. "I can't." He shook his head. "Bella will never forgive me if something happens to the twins. It's too earlier. No. I won't consent."

My dad became stern. "I don't think you understand Charlie. If there are complications and I don't deliver the twins, Bella and the babies die. At least this way, they all have a fighting chance."

"Do what you have to do Carlisle, but please don't lose my family." Charlie groaned as dad gave him the paperwork to sign.

I didn't know what to think. Bella's only hope was in my dad's hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EmPOV

I squinted at the bright lights before me. My throat hurt like hell and there was a pain in my left side. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here, but I figured I was in a hospital. My mouth huge open. I tried to shut it and realized there was a tube in it. I looked down to see my Rosie, asleep. I took my free hand and started stroking her hair. I didn't think I'd ever see her again. She stirred. Her eye's meet mine. They were red and swollen. She must have been crying over something.

I tried to speak but the tube prevented it. "Don't try to talk, sweetie." She said as she kissed me gently. "I didn't think you'd wake up." she cried. "They told us you might not, but I had hope. I love you so much Emmett, don't ever leave me again." She was sobbing into my chest. After a few moments she looked up at me. I needed to find out if they'd found Bella. I took one finger and formed the letter 'B' in the air.

Rose looked stunned. She stood up and said, "I'll go get your dad."

A few minutes passed before anyone returned to the room. When they did everyone came, everyone being Esme, dad, Alice, Rose, and Edward. None looked to happy. Dad came to my side.

"Hi, Em." Dad's eyes were red, could he have been crying? He wrapped his arms around my neck. "I'm so glad you're awake. You gave us all quite a scare." I tried to smile, but between the tube and soreness it came out more of a grimace.

I looked around the room. Everyone looked devastated. This day had taken a lot out of them. Edward looked even more paler than usual. He was wearing hospital scrubs. I wonder what happened to his clothes? When he noticed me staring at him, he exited the room, Alice in tow.

Dad had taken his seat beside the bed. Once I regained his attention, I once again formed a 'B' in the air. His face instantly fail.

"Bella is here at the hospital. Edward found her." He went silent. He must have noticed the irritation flashed across my face. "Emmett, I don't think we should talk about this now. Not until you're well." I couldn't take that as an answer, she was my sister I deserved to know what was going on. He hand's went up to the tube, I had to get it out, I had to get downstairs to Bella.

"STOP EM!" Dad yelled. He and Esme grabbed my arms. I tried to get free, but I couldn't. In the end, I lay there in the hospital bed, wondering if my sister was okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Emmett was staring at me. I couldn't take it. Charlie had decided not to tell him about Bella. I thought he was wrong, but after all he was their dad. I left the room in a huff. It had been five hours since dad had given us any updates. Last he had said was he was scrubbing in for Bella's surgery. I made my way to the stairwell, it was the one place I could be alone with my thought. I hadn't realized Alice had followed me until I plopped down and she joined me. Her face was stained with tears. She sobbed into my shoulder for a couple of minutes.

"Edward, what if she doesn't make it?" Alice croaked.

I gulped. "She will Alice. Remember how hard headed she is? Trust me, she won't let Jacob get the last word."

"She like my sister. She's been the closest thing to family that I have."

"I know, sweetie. I know. Bella means a lot to us all." I thought about how much Bella had changed our lives. Emmett had finally forgiven himself for all the mistakes he had made with Bella before. Jasper was finally growing up and putting others before himself, namely Alice and Bella. Rose had softened. We were all surprised when she had welcomed Bella with open arms. Charlie looked happier than I'd seen him in years. He finally had both his kids back. Mom and dad had even taken a shine to Bella. Mom already looked at her as a daughter, maybe one day that would be true.

Then there was me. Bella had entered my life in a time that was so dark. I had felt like I was sinking after losing Tanya. I went through the motions of life, not really enjoying anything, not really living. It was only a matter of time before I began to drown. I remember the jagged scar on my wrist. Jasper had stopped me from my plan the very day we'd found out about Bella. It seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was just 7 months ago. Bella had helped me find happiness again. I found my reason, I'd found my love.

My train of thought was interrupted by the buzzing of the intercom system. "Charlie Swan, please report to the OR waiting room, Charlie Swan to the OR waiting room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update. Work had been less than perfect to say the least. 5 reviews get chapter 27 up tomorrow or Thursday. Please review. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed it.


	27. Chapter 27: Breakaway

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 27: Breakaway

EPOV

"_Charlie Swan, please report to the OR waiting room, Charlie Swan to the OR waiting room."_

I looked down at Alice. "Let's go, it's Bella." I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. As I walked through the doors, dad was there talking to Charlie. By the looks on their faces, I knew the news wasn't good.

"Dad, how's Bella?" I asked, not sure if I was really ready for this answer.

"Well, she's out of surgery. I need to tell you some things before you see her." Dad began. "She'd lost a lot of blood. We've given her a transfusion during surgery. The knife pierced her lung. She now has a tube there to keep the lung inflated. She had stopped breathing by the time Edward bought her in. She's on a machine to keep her breathing while her body heals. From this standpoint, Bella is stable. That's the good news. "

Charlie gulped. "What's the bad news?" My mind immediately went to the twins.

"Dad, it's not the babies is it?" I could feel the tears pricking the inside of my eye lids.

"Not exactly. We didn't have to deliver the babies. The didn't experience any distress during the procedures Bella went through. However, there still not out of the woods. Bella and the babies are under close supervision, both police and medical. But Bella lost oxygen to her brain when she wasn't breathing. We don't know how long she was deprived. Her body has shut down, she in a coma Edward. She might not wake up. Well keep her on the ventilator until we can safely deliver the twins, then we'll have to go from there."

Charlie and dad continued talking but I wasn't listening. Alice took her place beside Charlie listening intently to the news dad was delivering. Basically, Bella was being kept alive by machines. I had to see her, I had to hold her. I didn't know how much time we had left together. I pushed my way back to the recovery room. She was easy to find, she was the only patient with a cop posted outside her door. I nodded at the officer, he recognized me and left me go in immediately.

I drew in a deep breath at the sight before me. Bella was wrapped up tightly in blankets. Only her hands and face were visible. Even with this, her face was blue from the beating. Both eyes were swollen. She had a tube just like Emmett. An IV was connected giving her and the babies hydration. The tube dad talked about was running from the blankets to a canister to remove the excess fluid. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. My Bella didn't deserve this. Her babies didn't deserve this. I pulled a chair to her bedside. I was intent on staying until she woke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed. Everyone, minus Emmett, had came to see Bella. Each seemed heartbroken. Alice had even told her if she'd just wake up she'd quit shopping. Even I grinned at that one. Jasper had returned, they still hadn't found Jake. Word was spreading that the animals had gotten him, I only hope his death was slow.

It was now midnight. Mom and dad had taken Rosalie, Jasper and Alice home. Charlie was checking on Emmett. And I hadn't left Bella's side. Some of the doctor's had came by, all saying the same things. There were no changes. The machines were the only thing keeping Bella alive.

"Bella, just come back." I begged. "I love you Bella." Climbed into the bed with her and held her quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward, buddy. Wake up." I woke to the sound of Jasper's voice. I yawned and stretched realizing I was still in bed with Bella.

"Morning, Jazz." I said as I took my place back at Bella's side.

"Any changes this morning?"

"Nothing yet man." I frowned. "What about with Emmett?"

Jazz smiled. "You know Emmett, he's gave them so much trouble, their removing the breathing tube now."

I smiled. "That's Emmett. But I'll tell you, I wouldn't want to be the one to not give him what he wants."

Jasper laughed. "Yeah me either." We were silent for a while. I noticed Jazz taking in the sight of Bella. She was like an empty shell. It was like she was there, but she wasn't. "Emmett's been asking for you, Edward."

I looked up at him. "I don't know if that's a good idea Jazz. If he asks me about Bella I won't lie."

"I know the feeling. I don't think I could either. Charlie's their dad, but I think he's wrong about this. With the whole twin thing, I think Em already senses that it's not good."

"Tell Emmett I'll be up around noon. The nurses are coming in to clean Bella up. She may be moved upstairs today." I smiled.

Jasper left and returned upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few hours, I sat there talking to Bella. I was urging her to fight. Fight for the twins, fight for me, fight for herself. Not once did she give me a sign that she knew I was there.

Right on schedule, at noon the nurses came in to work with Bella. I quietly excused myself from the room after they promised to call me with any changes.

I made my way upstairs to Emmett's room. To my surprise, everyone was gone except Em and Jazz.

"Hey, guys." I called.

"Hi." Emmett said hoarsely. Must be from the tube.

I walked over to his side. "How ya doin' buddy?"

"Better since that damn tubes out." He grinned.

I looked around the room. "Their all at lunch Eddie. Alice was grabbing hers and then going downstairs to see about Bella. Your dad's talking about getting them to move her in here you know?"

I grinned. "That's good Em."

Emmett frowned. "Guys how is she really? No one is telling me anything besides the fact she's here."

I looked over at Jasper. His eyes were blazing. Should we tell him? I thought so, but was it really our place?

Jasper sighed. "Bella is…well she's…"

"She's not good Em." I finished for him. "She was hurt pretty bad. She quit breathing. They've got her on a machine like yours to keep her breathing."

He looked away. "What about the babies?"

"The machine is keeping them alive as well. We won't know anything until Bella wakes up. But she will. She will wake up Em." I promised not knowing if it was a promise I could keep.

"Take me to her, guys. I want to see my sister." Emmett's eyes were full of tears. He was really too weak to walk downstairs to her. Emmett never relied on anyone for anything. He had one request of us. How could we deny him this?

"Jazz, go grab a wheelchair! We gotta do this before anyone comes back!" I'd made up my mind. We were taking him to see Bella. Jasper smiled and left the room in search of a chair.

Emmett smiled, "Thanks buddy." I helped him sit on the side of the bed. He winced in pain.

"Em, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as Jasper wheeled the chair in.

"I have to Edward. I want to see my sister."

"Let's go then." Jasper said as we helped Emmett into the chair. We made our way to the elevator. Luckily we didn't run into anyone. Now we just had to hope no one returned to the room to find that Emmett had flown the coup.

We made it to Bella's room without a hitch. As we rolled Emmett in, his body instantly stiffened. Jasper stopped just shy of the bed. Emmett was no longer smiling. Instead he was crying. I motioned to Jasper to head for the door. Emmett needed some time with his sister. I exited with Jasper behind me. I pulled the door shut.

"EDWARD CULLEN, where is Emmett?" Dad called. Uh, oh we're busted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the sparkling reviews, and to all those you have added my story to their favorites of me to the author alert/favorite. Glad you liked the story. Oh, and a special thanks to my Beta Isabellacarsonroxmysoc.


	28. Chapter 28Waiting

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 28:Waiting

EMPOV

Edward and Jasper wheeled me into Bella's room. I took in a sharp breath. Edward wheeled me to the side of the bed and quietly left the room. I felt the warm tears spill from my eyes. My sister looked awful. She had tubes running out of her body. She was paler than I'd ever seen her. That hideous tube was emitting from her mouth. It beeped with every breath it forced into her. Her baby bump was prominent as she lay flat on the bed. This wasn't my happy, go lucky Bella.

I held her hand and rubbed it gently. I could hear arguing from outside the door and my side was beginning to ache, but I didn't care. I stared at my sister, willing her to wake up. Suddenly, her door opened. I didn't even look up. I felt to hands rest upon my shoulders.

"Emmett son," my dad began, "let's go back upstairs now. You need your rest. And Carlisle needs to take a look at your side." I looked down and noticed the blood from the incision slowly soaking through onto my gown.

I looked up at him, still holding Bella's hand. "Is she going to wake up dad?"

I asked, holding my breath until he answered.

"I don't know, Emmett. I just don't know." And with that, he wheeled me back upstairs, with Carlisle on his tail, leaving Jasper and Edward behind at Bella's door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 months later…….._

EPOV

It had been two months since the incident. Jacob still hadn't been found. Emmett was steadily getting better. Dad had even told him in another week he could go home. The twins were still growing and holding their own. Dad was sure that they were going to be fine. Bella was a different story though. Bella's scars were all but healed. Her lung had re-inflated and the tube had been removed. But the ventilator was still breathing for her. She gave no indication that she was coming back.

They had moved her upstairs to Emmett's room because each day he'd sneak down there to see her. And each day he'd have to be stitched back up. Dad thought at least this way he wouldn't have to exert himself so much. Now he was almost back to his old self, plus a few battle scars. Rose, Jasper, and Alice had all started Forks Community College last month. I opted to set out for a semester or until Bella and Emmett could go with me. Emmett was looking to start next fall. My dad and Charlie agreed saying he would be fully recovered by then.

After the first couple weeks of sleeping in a chair beside Bella, dad had moved a cot into their room. I left only long enough to shower and change clothes. I had tried to leave the hospital once to grab some clothes from home. No sooner had I walked through the door, Emmett called. He thought he'd seen Jacob outside their room. I assured him that Jacob was gone, but in the state he was in I went back to the hospital to assure nothing would happen to Bella.

Now I was staring at Bella. Her color had come back to her after the first couple of transfusions. She actually would appear to be sleeping if it wasn't for the tube. Emmett stirred in his sleep.

"How's she doing this morning Eddie?" He yawned.

"She's the same Em. Still out." I sighed.

"She'll come back Eddie, I know she will. I can feel it." Emmett had been saying things like this for the past week. Each morning he'd wake up and ask how she was, and I'd tell him the same. Then he'd say things like "any day she'll wake up" or "today's the day".

After breakfast, Emmett was taken for an x-ray. I looked at Bella, somehow she looked different today. I placed my hand on her stomach and felt the babies move. Dad and Charlie had discussed when the twins could be safely born. They'd decided if Bella hadn't woken by November 1st, they'd deliver the twins. It was October now.

I grabbed a copy of "Wuthering Heights" from my bag, and flipped to the page I'd left off on yesterday. It was Bella's favorite book. I read out loud to her daily. I would go through all her favorites and then start over. After about an hour, Emmett came back into the room. He never said anything about my reading, instead he grabbed his IPOD and started humming along with Shinedown.

I was almost to the end of the book when Emmett shrieked. "Edward, why's Bella's machine flashing red?" No sooner had the words left his mouth did an alarm start sounding.

I flew to the door. "We need someone quick!" I yelled through the door.

"Edward, what's going on?" Emmett asked me in a panicked voice, as a slue of nurses and my dad ran through the door.

"I don't know Emmett." Dad placed his stethoscope to Bella's chest. After a few minutes he sighed loudly. Without a word he moved to the side of the bed and flicked a switch on Bella's ventilator.

"No dad, what are you doing?" I screamed trying to push my way to Bella. Emmett jumped from the bed trying to do the same.

"Guys!" he yelled. "Calm down." He pushed me back into my chair as one of the nurses helped Emmett back into bed. Then I really looked at Bella. Her chest was rising and falling like normal. I looked to my dad trying to keep tears from forming.

"Is she.." Emmett and I croaked.

"Yes, boys. She's breathing on her own."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening was a frenzy. After calling everyone and explaining Bella's condition it wasn't long until hers and Emmett's room was filled. They all wanted to see Bella. It was awesome to she her completely tubeless, now if she'd only wake up. They all took turns talking to her and explaining the things she'd missed. I was especially pleased when Mom started telling her about the nursery they'd set up at the house for the twins. I had been completely shocked at first, but after all, I couldn't see my future without Bella. And now the twins were part of that future as well. Alice explained all the classes she was in, and all the shopping trips her and Rose had planned. Jasper went on and on about how he couldn't wait to teach his new little "nephew" to play basketball. Emmett rudely interrupted saying no nephew of his would play basketball but football the "real man's sport". We all got a laugh out of that. Charlie told her he'd planned a vacation for after the twins were born. We were all going to Disney Land, he wanted his grandkids to see Mickey.

As the evening drew to a close, they all started saying their goodbyes. Soon, it was once again only Bella, Emmett, and I. I picked up Bella's book and began reading where I'd left off earlier. It wasn't long until I heard Emmett soft snoring from the other side of the room. I sighed. It was the end of another day. I kissed Bella's forehead lightly and shut off the lights. I got into my cot and pulled the covers up getting all cozy, or as cozy as you can get on a cot. I was just about to drift off when I heard something. I couldn't make out what it was, but it was something. It was like a weird croaking sound. I lay silently until I heard it again. I jumped up switching the light on. I looked over at Emmett, he was still sleeping soundly.

I looked over at Bella. Her eyes were still closed. I must have imagined the sound. Wishful thinking I guess. I was just about to flip the lights out and crawl back into bed. Once again, I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, angel." I whispered in her ear. As I started to stand straight my eyes were met with two chocolate brown orbs.

"Edward.." her voice cracked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 28. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought please.


	29. Chapter 29: 3am

_Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL._

_Chapter 29: 3am_

_EPOV_

"_Bella?" I looked into her wide eyes. She looked so scared and helpless staring back up at me. I wrapped her in my arms, holding her for the first time in ages. She started sobbing into my chest. "Shh, Bell's it's okay, I've got you." I cooed. _

"_No, it's not." She began to whine between sobs. "He, he, he killed my brother." She choked. Oh, I remembered. The last time she saw Emmett Jake had shot him. _

"_No baby, Emmett's fine. Look." I switched on the light above her bed and pointed to Emmett's sleeping body. She eased her head up from my abdomen and glanced at Emmett. Her tense body relaxed as she saw Emmett quietly sleeping. _

"_Is he really okay?" she whispered. Apparently she couldn't believe he was fine. _

"_Yes darlin' he's really okay." I answered her. _

"_Then am I okay, and the twins?" she cringed. Finally, worried about herself for once. _

"_You gave us a little scare baby, but I think you and the twins are going to be fine." I sighed. She was waiting for me to continue. "You've been in a coma for two months. It's October now Bell's." She gasped. _

"_Well, I guess that explains why I feel like a beached whale then." She smiled as we both broke out into laughs. I never thought I'd be laughing with her like this again. _

_Emmett stirred at the sound of our laughter. _

"_Eddie, could you shut up man, I'm trying to sleep here," he groaned and threw a pillow at me. _

"_Well, Em. Nice to know you missed me." Bella murmured sarcastically. _

_Emmett stiffened. "Be-lla?" He looked up, squinting to adjust his sight to the poor lighting. _

"_Yes, Em?" Upon hearing her voice he was instantly out of the bed. I hadn't seen him move that fast in a while. He held his hand against side and moved to her bed. I moved over to let him sit. _

_He hugged her. "Sis, you're really awake. I told them you'd wake up. I knew you wouldn't leave us." For once, I was thrilled that Emmett was right. Giving them a moment I left the room. I headed for the nurses station. _

"_Could you page my dad?" I asked the secretary at the desk. She nodded and typed some numbers into a computer. After a few moments the phone rang. She politely handed it to me. _

"_Dr. Cullen here." my dad spoke sleepily. _

"_Morning dad." _

"_Um, morning Edward. What's going on? Is Bella okay? Why are you calling so late? Edward it's 3am." He dad shot questions at me. _

"_Okay dad, first calm down. Next, I need you to back over here. Bella's awake." _

_I fully expected him to question me more, but to my surprise he didn't. _

"_I'll be there in about half an hour. Keep her awake and talking. There's some tests we needed to run, to be sure she's going to stay awake." My dad hung up the phone. My heart sank, could my Bella really lapse back into a coma? I rushed back to the room determined to spend as much time with her as possible. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After a few hours and a few dozen tests later, Dad told me she was going to be fine. She now had a few 'battle scars' as I like to call them but, none the less she was alive and still with me. I had never been so happy in my entire life. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BPOV_

_Last night had been the longest night of my life. Apparently I'd been out of it for 8 weeks. I'd practically slept through a third of this pregnancy. I laughed to myself. Edward had finally crashed around 6am, once Carlisle had convinced him I was really okay and Charlie was called. Apparently, he'd went to Phoenix for a policemen's convention he couldn't get out of . Emmett fell asleep soon after Edward. Now both my guys were sleeping quietly. Carlisle and Esme hugged me gently and left promising to come back later in the day, after they'd told Alice. Apparently, she was staying with them while Charlie was gone. I couldn't wait to see Jasper, Rose, and her this morning. _

_I couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Edward and Emmett had filled me in on the events I missed. I cried through the entire story. I hadn't realized how close I'd been to losing not only myself but Emmett and the babies as well. _

_Edward's eyes looked older. He looked worn, like he hadn't sleep the entire time I had. I knew deep down I really loved him. I couldn't remember much about that night. Things seemed to be jumbled together. The things I did remember were hazy. I know I had told Edward to take care of the twins, to save them if they couldn't save me. I remembered telling him I loved him then I just kinda slipped into the darkness. No one had told me what happened to Jake, and I wasn't going to ask. _

_I yawned sleepily. I could see the sun rising through the window. My twins were starting to kick this morning. With each flutter they caused, I automatically smiled. It wouldn't be long until I'd meet my babies for the first time. I felt my eyes drooped as I imagined what the future held for me. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well that's just a filler chapter. The story is far from being over. Is it sequel worthy you think? Or would you rather me extended it here? Let me know what you think. _


	30. Chapter 30: Going Home

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 30: Going Home.

EPOV

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of the sun pouring through the hospital window. It was quite fitting by rights, after all Bella had woken up last night. Life was good. Bella and Emmett were both sleeping soundly. No doubt recuperating from last nights events.

Bella looked so beautiful, sleeping soundly with her hands resting on her baby bump. I couldn't resist climbing into the bed with her. I traced the outline of her jaw bone with my fingers. She stirred then.

"Morning babe." I smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," she yawned as she snuggled into my chest. "today's going to be busy isn't it?"

"Yeah, hun it is. I fully expect Alice and Rosie to pop in her any minute. Jasper will not be far behind." I smiled at the prospect of all of us being fully functional and happy in the same room together. It had been a long time since that had happened.

"That'll be nice." Bella sighed as she snuggled closer. "When do you think Carlisle will let me go home?" She questioned from my chest.

"I don't know hun, Emmett is supposed to get to leave today. I don't think you'll be so lucky." I frowned.

"I really want to go home Edward. This isn't the place for me. I'm fine now. Besides, I've got a doctor at my beck and call if needed." I smiled. She was right. She had us all wrapped around her little finger, and I was fully prepared to stay there.

"We can talk to dad, but I'm not sure if it's such a great idea. Don't you think it's a little soon?" I told her honestly.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try." She snapped back.

"That's our Bella, pregnancy hormones and all!" Emmett laughed from the other bed. "Good morning you two!" He said as he moved slowly from the bed to the chair I was recently perched in. "What's the deal Bells?"

Bella explained to him that she did not want to stay in the hospital any longer, citing the same argument for him that she had for me.

"I'm with Eddie on this one Bells, I think it's too soon." She frowned at his answer. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't want to be her alone." She whispered as the tears began to fall. I was wiping them away with my thumb, but as soon as I had gotten rid of one another took its. Soon, it was full blown sobs.

"Don't cry hun." I cooed.

"Yeah, Bells. You won't be alone, we'll figure something out." Emmett had moved from the chair to the side of the bed rubbing gently circles on her back, attempting to comfort her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BELLA?" A very angry pixie exclaimed from the doorway.

I looked to her only to see an equally pissed Rosalie glaring at Emmett and me.

"What the hell's gonna on her guys?" Rose snapped.

She and Alice made their way toward the bed, moving Emmett and I from our positions, flanking Bella on either side.

"They want me to stay here and I want to go home." Bella whined.

Alice glared. If looks could kill, Emmett and I would have dropped dead then and there. "Hush Bellsy, Carlisle and Esme have set up a room at their house for you and Emmett." They had?!?! Alice must have read my mind. She always seemed to know what was happening before anyone else! "Rose, Jazz, and I helped them fix everything this morning. Charlie will be gone for a while, so until then we are staying with the Cullen's. Charlie said so." She smiled at me smugly.

"Yes, Bella. You'll be leaving the hospital today!' Rose smiled happily as Bella stopped crying. I was silent. To much estrogen for me to open my mouth. Apparently, Emmett felt the same way as we just stood there in awe.

The girls continued telling Bella everything she had missed for the past couple of months. After a few moments, Emmett and I took some seats. He looked over to me to see what we should do, but all I did was shrug. It was a girl thing I guess.

Moments later, Jasper stumbled through the door. "A little help please Edward!" He said exasperated.

I quickly jumped from my seat to help him carry the numerous bags into the room. "Jazz, what is that?" Bella asked, the tears clearly gone now.

"Well, Bellie-boo," Jasper began, "these two, decided to buy out the mall for you and the twins today!" He said as he pointed to Rose and Alice. Bella's mouth opened for her to speak but the pixie cut her off.

"Say nothing Bella. You've been out for two months. Your clothes won't fit and the babies can't go around naked can they?" Alice retorted.

"Besides, think of it as a welcome back gift." Rosie added.

Bella sighed. "Well, I guess I'll forgive you then." She smiled, I guess she discovered a method to their madness. After all, they did have a point.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, an orderly came to take Bella for some more tests and I was met with four pairs of wondering eyes.

"Does she know about Jake?" Emmett asked quietly.

"No, she hasn't asked and I haven't told her." I replied.

"Well do you guys think we should?" Jazz asked.

"I think we should. You remember what happened last time." Alice looked around the room. Of course I knew what happened last time, that's why we're here now.

"I know Alice, I know." I frowned. "But I don't think we should tell her here."

"I agree." Rose began. "I think it would be best if we waited until we got back to the Edwards."

"That would be for the best. I also think we should all be there for moral support." Jasper added. We all nodded in agreement.

"Well, since that's settled Alice and I are going to run out and get some lunch." Rose stated grabbing Alice's hands and pulling her toward the door.

"Tell Bella we'll be back soon." Alice said sneakily.

"What was that about?" Emmett smiled looking at Jasper.

"Their up to something. Don't look at me, I'm not in on it this time." He smiled.

We talked for a while, about this and that but mostly about Bella and the twins. It would be long now, two more little Swans, hopefully Cullens in the near future, would be entering this world. I couldn't imagine my life without Bella in it. I would wait until after the twins were born before I asked, but I fully intended on making her my wife one day. I smiled at the thought of Bella and I raising two little babies. Eventually, maybe we'd add to our pre-made family, but even if we didn't I would be happy.

I was pulled from my daydreaming, when they pushed Bella back into the room. I helped her from the wheelchair and into my lap.

"What are you so happy about?" She smiled a smile that melted my heart.

"Oh, nothing." I replied, still smiling.

"Where are the girls?" She asked looking around.

"They just went out for some lunch, Bella." Jasper answered.

"How's my patients today?" Dad asked as he walked in the door.

Bella squirmed in my lap. "Oh, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Me too, Doc." Emmett answered.

He smiled. "Well, Em I've got some paperwork for you to sign here and you'll be all ready to go. Jasper and Edward will help you get settled in. " Bella stiffened immediately.

"What about me?" She croaked.

"Well Bells, I'm leaving it up to you." He began. "If you leave, you're staying with us. I have a room set up for you, but you have to follow doctor's orders. If I tell you to rest, then you rest." He glanced at me. "You are physically fine. We all know that emotional scars may never heal, but we want to keep the twins from beginning born for at least another four weeks."

Bella nodded. "I can handle that."

"In that case, I'll go get you're paperwork as well." He smiled. I knew he had full intention of letting her go home too before he ever walked into the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Carlisle was letting me go home. Better than home actually, I was staying with Edward. I always felt safe there. Plus, Emmett, Jazz, Alice, and Rose were coming too. I smiled. Carlisle had returned with my paperwork, and everything was signed. The girls hadn't returned, I wonder why it took so long to get lunch? I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted out of that room. Jasper and Edward gathered mine and Em's stuff that had accumulated in the small room and took it to Edward's car.

"Are you ready to go home Bells?" Emmett asked as Edward and Jasper returned.

"More than ready Em, more that ready." I sighed.

"Okay then let's go." Jasper pushed Emmett's wheelchair through the door. Edward leaned down and kissed me gently before doing the same. I was going home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay so most of this is fluff, but that's okay. Next chapter you'll find out why the girls never came back, and no it's not Jacob. So I didn't get any reviews last chapter. Can we fix that this time? Are you guys still liking the story line? Just plowing through this fluff, setting the scene for future excitement if you will. Thanks for reading.


	31. Chapter 31: Revelations

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 31: Revelations

BPOV

I couldn't even begin to describe the feelings I was feeling as the guys and I pulled into the Cullens' driveway. It was almost like a fresh drink of pink lemonade on a hot summer's day or the day you realize that you've just found your first true love, that kind of happiness. I couldn't help but smile. Edward looked at me in amusement.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, but why are you smiling?" He asked puzzled.

"Just happy to be home I guess." I answered. I knew it wasn't my home, but it sure felt like it.

Edward parked the car and was at my door in a flash. He gave me a boost up, while Jasper helped Emmett.

"Ready to go in Bells?" Emmett asked. "Remember, Carlisle said bedrest only." Gosh, he was taking on more and more of Charlie's characteristics.

"I know, Em. I know." I groaned, not liking the aspect of staying in the bed all the time. "Aren't you supposed to be resting too?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go then." He sulked.

It took all of twenty minutes to get Emmett and I settled in our beds. Edward had to practically carry me up the stair due to the ever growing baby bump, I swear I've doubled in size in the two months I was out. Carlisle and Esme had set our rooms up together, just like at the hospital only bigger and with more comfortable beds. Edward tucked me in like a child. I yawned.

"Are you sleepy Bells?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I lied as yet another yawn escaped my mouth.

He chuckled. "Really now? Well I'm gonna go make some dinner. Why don't you and Emmett get some rest. Jasper, dude go with me. I may need someone to work the fire extinguisher." He winked at me as he and Jazz left the room. Jasper mouthed the word help as he followed Edward. Edward could burn water, Jazz knew he was in for it.

I sighed. "How you doing, Em?"

"I'm good sis, real good. You?"

"Just glad to be out of the hospital, seems like I spend too much time there."

"Yeah, you do. But it's not always your fault." He smirked.

"I know it's mostly his." I couldn't bring myself to say his name. I frowned at Emmett's grimace. "Can I ask you something Em?" I gulped. I didn't want to ask, I didn't want to know, but I had too. It's one of those things where ignorance is not always bliss. I had to know what I was in for.

Emmett's eyes darkened. "Is it about him?"

"What happened Em? What did I miss?" I choked, biting my lip so hard I was tasting blood.

"Bells, hunny relax." Emmett was soon in my bed. "It's okay." He hugged me.

"I have to know what happened that night. The only thing I remembered was him stabbing me, telling me to die, and then being in Edward's Volvo asking him to take care of the twins." I could feel the warm tears trying to spill over.

"Bells, I only know what they've told me. I was in surgery for the most part. I didn't even know they'd found you until the next day when I woke up. Edward can tell you his part when he's ready." Emmett sighed.

The tears were really rolling now. "What about him?" I mumbled in his shoulder.

"Um, we don't know Bells, he just disappeared." I stiffened.

"No!" I screamed, "we've gotta go Em. We've gotta get out of here. He knows I'm here. He knows about the babies. I can't be here. I can't put you in danger. What about the girls? Their out doing god knows what with him watching and waiting? What if he's got them? What if he's coming here? What if…" Emmett cut me off.

"Calm down Bella." He held me tightly. "Nothing, I repeat nothing is going to happen." he cooed.

"You can't know that Em, you can't. I mean look at us. We're proof he can do what he wants." I cried.

"He was lucky that time Bells. It won't happen again. Besides, Edward beat him pretty bad. For all we know some bear drug him off and had it's way with him or something." Emmett joked. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I don't believe it's that easy to get rid of him. He'll come back, Emmy." I whined.

"Yeah, but next time we'll be ready." He countered. "Just rest Bells. Well deal with this later, when everyone's here."

I yawned as he gently laid me back on my pillow. He started to move. I grabbed his arm, "No, stay with me until I fall asleep please?" I gave him my best puppy dog face, I really didn't want to feel alone right now.

"Of course Bellsy." He smiled as he whipped away the last tears that were falling.

"Oh and Em?" I said before I succumbed to sleep.

"Yes hun?"

"Get Alice and Rose back here." I whispered as the darkness took me over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Cooking was an absolute disaster. After I was success in not only burning a hole in one of mom's countertops, but I had also somehow managed to set the stove top on fire. Whoever invited cooking oil should put a warning label on it! Thank god Jasper had that fire extinguisher ready and had the sense enough to order a pizza before the fiasco.

When the pizza finally arrived, Jasper and I grabbed some soda's and headed back upstairs.

"It's awful quiet in there, you think they've killed each other?" Jasper joked.

"Nope, Bella will always have the best of Emmett. Besides, he wouldn't hurt his little sister!" I laughed. Bella had the best of us all.

"Yeah, you're right." He gently pushed on the door only to find Bella fast asleep with Emmett scowling at us.

"Guys, shut up I just got her to sleep." He whispered.

"What happened?" I asked as I noted her tear stained face.

"She asked about Jake, and I told her what I knew." Emmett frowned. "She freaked out again, saying she needed to leave that he'd be back."

"I thought we agreed to tell her together?" Jasper argued.

"Yeah, I know, but she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Besides you know Bella." Emmett stated as Bella began to stir.

"Guys, maybe we should take with in the other room before we wake her." I suggested. The guys nodded in agreement. Jasper and Emmett followed me to my room. I flopped down on my bed.

"What else did you tell her Em?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing really, just that Edward would tell her the rest and that she was safe here." He sighed. "She asked to get the girls back here, she didn't like the fact that they were out alone."

"She has a point Eddie, I think I'll go try to find them." Jasper offered.

"That's good Jazz, get them and bring them home. Their probably at the mall knowing them. Check the baby stores first, Rose and Alice are really taking things to the extreme with the twins. They won't need clothes for the next five years." I smiled. Jasper quickly left the room.

Emmett looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Do you think Bella will ever be alright?"

I sighed. "I don't think she will ever be completely over this. I don't see how anyone could get over all she's been through. This is where she needs to be though. This is the only place I think she's had happiness in a long time. This is where her family is now."

Emmett smiled. "You love her don't you?"

"Yeah, Em I do. After Tanya died, I never thought I'd find someone else to fill the void that she left, but I was wrong. I feel very protective of her. I don't know how to explain it. She just, she completes me." I replied.

"What about the twins Eddie, you know they come as a package deal?" Emmett asked.

"I know that Em. The truth is, I've been with her through the whole pregnancy. It feels like their more of my babies than his. Anyone can father a child, but it takes more than sperm to be a dad."'

"Geez, Edward. You've got it bad don't you?"

"Yeah, buddy I do." I replied smiling at him.

"NO! Get away from me." Bella's screams filled the room. "Don't touch them, don't hurt me!" I jumped from the bed and ran to her room not knowing what was awaiting me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay a little cliffy. This can go two ways and it's up to you. First, Jacob can be there. Second, Bella can be dreaming. It's completely up to you. I'll take the first three reviews as the vote, since I'm not getting a lot of reviews. So what will it be? The sooner I get my reviews the sooner I'll start on the next chapter. Special thanks to all those of you that have reviewed and to my beta isabellacarsonroxmysox.


	32. Chapter 32: BAD DREAMS

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 32: Bad Dreams

BPOV

_Bella's dream_

I yawned slowly as my eyes fluttered open and adjusted to my surroundings. I gasped realizing I was deep in the forest somewhere. Lush, green trees were surrounding me. Birds were chirping in the trees. It was remarkably warm for Washington in the fall. The sun was out and the rain had stopped. I laid back on the dry grass and stared up at the sun. It was one of those perfect moments that you just want to frame and stick it on your wall so that you can return to the memory whenever you wish. My hands were resting gently on my stomach, as they so often do now, the twins were kicking softly. I was thinking that they too were enjoying the peace and tranquility of our current location. I closed my eyes, letting the sun warm my body from head to toe. In the distance I could hear water, most likely a stream. This was the most beautiful meadow I'd ever seen. The only thing that could make this moment any more perfect would be to have Edward here with me.

'_Bella'…._ a voice echoed in the distance. I sat up swiftly. '_oh, Bella'…._

I looked around searching for the location of the voice. It was no where to be found. I used a nearby tree to hoisted myself up, glancing in all directions.

'_Bella _' the voice began again, only this time I followed it. I walked rather slowly, concentrating on each step so that I would not fall. The voice continued saying my name. At first it was still light, almost nonexistent but as I continued walking further and further into the forest it became louder. Although the voice seemed oddly familiar I could not place it. My body was swept over with worry, but still I continued walking. It was almost like I couldn't even stop my feet from moving.

Soon my surroundings began to change. The forest seemed to get darker. The sun was no longer shining. Instead the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. I knew I should turn back, but as I stopped the voice echoed again.

'_Oh Bella, don't you want to see me, don't you want to see your love_?' it asked. But this wasn't the voice of Edward. It was sinister. What if he had Edward though? What if that was the reason I was having such a harder time stopping and turning away? What if it was the feeling the Edward was in danger that kept my feet moving? No matter the reason, if it had Edward, it had me too. I was practically jogging now. I could see a light in the distance. I moved toward it, thinking it was my saving grace.

I burst into the light, only to find it empty as well. The tears were spilling over as I quickly realized I was lost. I had managed to lead myself so far into the woods, no one could find me. As I sank back to the ground, utterly hopeless, a hand came to rest on my shoulder. It was soft and gentle. I knew this touch from anywhere.

"Edward." I whispered looking up.

"Yes, my sweet Bella." He replied looking up his blue eyes piercing into mine. Wait!?!? Edwards eyes aren't blue! I tried to pull away from him to no avail.

"Bella, why are you struggling? Don't you know I love you?" He asked.

"No, you don't!" I screamed. "You're not Edward." I spat.

"Oh but Bella, let me show you." His sinister voice echoed. He grabbed my face roughly and pulled it to his. Our lips met. There was no spark that I had so often felt with Edward. There was no love in his kiss. Instead there was hatred. So much hatred my body shivered under his. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. Instead his kiss became rough, to the point of violent. I began to whimper.

"Now Bella, that's no way to act." He murmured finally releasing me. I looked up. What once had been the face of Edward had now become that of Jacob. "You know I love you Bella." He spat. "I love you more than any of them. Their just in the way Bella. They turned you against me. If it wasn't for them, we'd still be in Jacksonville together." I shook my head violently at his words. "No, Bella you know it's true. I never meant to hurt you. If you weren't such a whore I'd never have hit you. Someone had to keep you in line Bella. If you'd only have listened to me none of this would've happened. If they hadn't gotten in my way…"

"What did you do Jacob Black?" I screamed cutting him off. He turned to me with the most terrifying smile I'd ever seen, even on him.

"You'll see Bells." He smirked releasing me from his grasp. I took advantage of my momentary freedom. I ran as fast as my converse could carry me. Amazingly, Jacob didn't follow me. I didn't care that I was taking myself deeper and deeper into the woods, away from the safety of my meadow. The only thing in my mind was escaping from Jake. I had to protect myself, my babies.

Finally, my feet failed. I found myself falling to the ground. I closed my eyes tight not wanting to witness the fall. To my surprise, it didn't hurt. Something had broken my fall. I didn't want to open my eyes. My mind went back to Jake's words.

'If they hadn't gotten in my way.' he had said. What had I caused? I was beginning to feel something warm seeping through my clothing. I forced my eyes opened and screamed. I had landed on Emmett's corpse. He had been stabbed, much like the fashion Jake had done to me. Emmett's eyes were dull, lifeless. Jacob had killed my brother. I wrapped my arms around him, all to prepared for my death as well.

'Oh Bella, I'm not finished with you yet', Jake yelled in the distance. Oh god, he's coming.

"Run, Bella run!" Emmett's voice screamed in my head. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to leave my brother. "Now Bella, now! Listen to me!" Emmett was begging.

I listened. I picked myself up and ran with all my might, leaving my brother's body forever in the woods.

I could hear footsteps behind me. I knew it was Jake, I was going to die, my babies were going to die. Jake grabbed me from behind, tossing me to the ground. "Look around Bella, look and see what you've caused." He yelled into my face. I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to see what he was talking about. I didn't want to see what he had done, what he was capable of doing. How could I have loved him? He wouldn't let me be.

"Bella, open you're eyes. Trust me I have ways of forcing you too. Make your last few minutes of life less painful." He stated. I cringed at his words. I obeyed instantly wishing I hadn't.

Alice was the first one I saw. She was covered in dirt and leaves. Her eyes were rolled back. She bore the same lifeless eyes that Emmett had. Her throat had been slashed. I sobbed at the loss of my friend.

"She was the best Bells. She fought so hard. That just made me want her more." I knew instantly he had done the same things to Alice that he had done to me. Jacob laughed. "I made him watch." He motioned toward Jasper, who was tied to a nearby tree, watching Jacob's rant.

Rose was a few feet away from Alice. Her blonde hair matted against her face covered in blood. Her lips were blue. She to had been murdered by Jake's hands. Jake had slit her wrists, leaving her to bleed to death there on the forest floor.

Sorrow over took me. I didn't want to see anymore. He knew all along how to hurt me, by taking my family away from me. I felt my legs being to shake. Jacob caught me before I hit the ground.

"Wait Bella. I'm not done with you." He began. "Charlie came back from his trip you know. He was quite upset when he visited the Cullen's and found only Edward's parent home. Don't worry though Bells. He's not mad anymore. The fire took care of that. They won't bother us anymore Bells." I cried harder. He drug me to Jasper's tree, shoving me down hard. He grabbed a nearby rope using it to bound my hands and feet. Jasper began to protest, only to be met with Jacob's boot to the face. I heard a hideous snap, a snap that could only have been that of Jasper's nose.

I screamed. "No, Jake. Just deal with me. I'm the one you want. I'll go with you. I'll go Jake. Now. Just take me home." I cried, desperately trying to save Jasper from the same fate I had coming.

"No Isabella, it's to late for that. Besides, I've got a little surprise for you." He smirked as he walked away.

"It's okay Bella. We're gonna get out of this darlin'." Jasper tried to calm me to no avail. I could see the look of defeat in his eyes. We both knew this was it. We weren't getting out of this.

"I'm so sorry Jazz, I'm sorry Emmett bought me here. I'm sorry I lead Jacob to you guys. I'm just sorry." I sighed in defeat. I had single handedly killed everyone in my family. Only mom and Phil were left, but Jake would make sure to get rid of them too. He never forgot the loose ends.

Suddenly Jacob reappeared with a gun in his hand. He walked over to me, rubbing the gun against my cheek. I winced under the pressure. "Are you ready for your surprise, Isabella?" He asked.

I shook my head viciously, I just wanted him to leave me alone. "Where's the fun in that love?"

Suddenly I heard leaves rustling in the distance. "Bella!" Edward voice screamed.

"Bella where are you?" He continued.

"Edward, run…" was all I got out before Jake clamped his hand over my mouth. He pointed the gun toward Jasper. "You scream, you watch her die to." Jake warned.

"Bella was that you?" Edward asked at the same time breaking into the clearing instantly seeing Jazz and I

"How nice of you to join us Eddie boy." Jake snarled.

"Jake, just let them go." I begged. In a moment of weakness, Jacob turned toward me. Edward's eyes looked at me apologetically as he leaped on Jake. They both fell to the ground fighting over the gun. I couldn't tell who was winning, I could only hope that it was Edward. I was fighting desperately to release myself from the ropes, Jasper doing the same. Finally, they released.

"Bella, run. Don't look back, just run!" Jasper yelled making his way over to Edward and Jacob. I automatically obeyed. I had made it all of fifty feet when I heard the gun blast and two arms wrap around me.

"NO! Don't touch me! Don't hurt them!" I yelled thrashing with all my might. "Don't touch me. Let me go!' I yelled still fighting.

"Bella, honey wake up. It's alright I'm here. You're okay. I've got you!" Edward yelled.

I opened my eyes only to find myself in the room Carlisle and Esme had made for Emmett and I. Edward was sitting on the bed holding me tightly, as Emmett was wiping away the tears only to have them replaced with more.

"It was only a dream." I whispered more to myself than to anyone else. "It was just a dream."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so you wanted a dream, and I gave you a dream. How was it? Now on to bigger news. I'm going camping next weekend so, I will only be able to update once this week. Probably Wednesday, but I can be persuaded to possibly put out a two chapters this week. Five reviews will be enough to persuade me. So now it's in your hands. Thanks for reading.


	33. Chapter 33: Mall Rats

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 33: Mall Rats

EPOV

I burst into Bella rooms, Emmett trailing only feet behind me only to find my Bella screaming and thrashing around in the bed. I rushed to her side immediately pulling her into my lap.

"Bella, love wake up!" I pleaded with her to open her eyes.

"Bellsy?" Emmett murmured while gently rubbing her shoulders. She was still deep in sleep. The tears had begun running down her face. I had been with her when she'd had nightmares after Jacob before, but they had never been this bad.

"NO! Don't touch me! Don't hurt them!" She suddenly yelled out. It took Emmett and I both to keep her down on the bed. It was all we could do to keep her from hurting herself. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her home yet. "Don't touch me. Let me go!' She continued yelling.

"Bella, honey wake up. It's alright I'm here. You're okay. I've got you!" I yelled back at her, Emmett's eyes widening at my tone.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open. She looked in a state of shock, like she'd thought she would wake see something completely different from Emmett and I.

"It was only a dream." She began whispering. It was like she was trying to convince herself that she was actually okay. She turned her head toward Emmett.

"You're here! He didn't kill you." She began crying harder while shifting herself from my arms into his. She threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. Emmett glanced at me sadness filling his eyes. It didn't take a genius to know who was haunting her dreams.

"It's okay Bells, we're here, nothings going to happen." Emmett cooed rocking her back and forth.

"Al-ice, Ro-sie, are they, are they home?" She murmured from Emmett's chest.

I didn't really want to tell her they weren't home. It would only scare her even more and that was not what I wanted considering the state she was already in.

I took a deep depth and took her hand in mine. "Jazz went after them Bella. I left a while ago. He'll bring them home." I promised.

"Jazz is gone too? No, no they need to be here." She cried harder into Em's chest.

"It's okay, Bells." I said while squeezing her hand, "I'll go call him." I kissed her gently on the forehead, before leaving her and Emmett in their room. I didn't want her to over hear if for some reason he hadn't found them yet.

I grabbed my phone from the night stand and quickly dialed his number. After two rings he picked up.

"This is Jasper." He answered.

"Jazz, have you found the girls yet?" I asked rather fast.

"What, no hello?" He retorted. After I didn't answer he began again. "No, man. I'm pulling into the mall parking lot now. I did see Alice's car. She's in there somewhere." I shuddered at the thought of Alice and Rose running lose in the mall.

"You need to call us just as soon as you find them." I whispered into the phone.

"Why? Has something happened with Bella?" He suddenly asked with fear in his voice.

"She had a nightmare about Jake, and now she's having a breakdown because you and the girls aren't here. She's really having a hard time." I visibly shook, remembering the state Emmett and I had found her in only minutes ago.

"Shit." Jasper muttered under his breathe barely audible. "I'll get the girls home soon." was all he said before the phone died on his end.

JPOV

I raced through the parking lot, finding a space just across from Alice's car. As I looked around I sighed. The parking lot was full. Finding Alice and Rose in here would be like finding a needle in a haystack. I rushed through the doors, instantly running into Angela and her boyfriend Ben along the way.

"Ang, have you seen Alice or my sister?' I asked, completely out of breath.

She shook her head. 'No Jasper I haven't. Why? Is Bella okay?" Angela had never been close to any of us, but she was a kind and caring person. Not to mention the fact that in the sleepy little town of Forks, what happened to Bella was big news.

"Yes, Bella is fine. She just want's to see the girls. They don't know that she went home to the Cullen's today. Do you happen to know how many baby stores are in the mall?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I think there's 3-4 on the first floor and maybe another 2 on the second." I instantly frowned. It would take me forever to find the girls. Angela immediately picked up on my mood.

"Would you like Ben and I to help you find them?" She offered.

"That would be great. I think we all know how Alice is in a mall." I sighed a sigh of relief at her generosity.

"Well, you start upstairs, and Ben and I will hit downstairs. Here's my cell number, call if you find them." She said as I gave her mine as well before running for the stairs.

After pushing through the crowds, I finally found the Babies'R'Us store. I vaguely remembered being here with her before. I searched the aisles hastily. I never would of thought you needed so much stuff for a kid. No wonder Alice was all the time shopping for the twins. They needed everything. On the last aisle I began to feel defeated. Alice and Rosalie weren't there. Much to my dismay, I got the same results in the Baby Gap.

I was pulling my cell phone from my pocket as it began ringing. I looked at the number realizing it was Angela.

"Hello." I said.

"Jasper, I think you should get down here. We're at Everything Baby. Alice needs you. I think…." I didn't let her finish. I slammed my phone back into my pocket and ran back to the first floor. I was like a madman. I only saw blurs of people screaming at me for being so careless. I didn't care. Alice needed me.

I burst through the double doors to see a frightening site.

"What do you mean you don't have two of these?!?!" Alice screamed. "I told you, I'd own this store. All sizes in stock, what one of each. My friend is having twins! I need two. One for a boy and one for a girl what about that don't you understand!" She yelled at the poor store associate as she slammed the little boy sailor suit on the counter. I visibly shuddered. The poor store associate looked like she was going to cry. Guess she'd never seen Alice in all her shopping glory.

Suddenly, a security guard grabbed her by the arm. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to exit the store." he said to her briskly.

"Um, no I don't think we're leaving yet." An exasperate Rose stated. The guard glared at her.

"Then would you two prefer to be arrested then?" He asked. Now that would be hilarious. Having one of Charlie's friends at the station arrest his daughter's two best friends. That would be on for the books.

I quickly made my way over to the girls taking Alice's free arm in mine. "That won't be necessary, sir." Alice met my stares.

"Stay out of this son." He replied.

"But sir, what if I could get these two out of your hair?" I asked. His face looked as if he was pondering my statement. Alice and Rose looked at him with those big puppy dog eyes, almost immediately breaking through his reserve.

He sighed. "Fine. But you guys have exactly two minutes to exit the mall. And next time try not to cause such an uproar." He warned as we walked out. I turned back to Angela and mouthed the words 'thank you'. She just nodded and smiled.

I turned to Alice. "A sailor suit Alice, really?" I asked.

"But jazzy, it would have been a cute picture!" She whined.

"Are Bella and Emmett home yet?" Rose asked obviously trying to change the subject. This bought me back to reality.

"Yes, they are. We've got to head back to Edwards. Bella's having a little bit of a breakdown." I answered.

"What?!?!" both girls yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, she had a nightmare, Edward called while I was on my way to find you all. By the way, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to run around without one of us, at least until we know something about Jacob." I said. "Plus, Bella's really worried about you too."

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go home." Rose declared as she grabbed the shopping bags and headed for the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so here's the first of two chapters this week. Angela and Ben will not become permanent characters in my story. Jasper just needed a little help finding the girls. Thank you guys so much for the excellent reviews. I'm am loving to write the story and apparently you guys like to read it. The second chapter I will post sometime tomorrow, however that's it for this week. Sorry. I've got to work on Thursday and Friday night and I'm leaving for Georgia on Saturday. I promise to have a chapter out Monday. Thanks for reading! Remember to review.


	34. Author's Note

_**Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.**_

_**AN: **_

_**Okay guys, here's the deal. There won't be another chapter update this week. I know I promised two if I got my reviews, but my husbands grandmother passed away this morning so we're making an unexpected road trip. Keep us in your prayers as we make the 15 hour journey to Missouri. I will be back to update sometime next week. Thanks guys. **_

_**FloLynn **_


	35. Chapter 34: Did you pee yourself?

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

AN: Okay so I'm back from Missouri. I'd like to first thank everyone who sent their prays from my husband and his family. It was hard to see him so upset, but we'd been expecting her death for a while. I still don't believe that made it easier on them though. Next, hope you guys liked the new chapter. So without further ado…….

Chapter 34: Did you pee yourself?

EPOV

"Bella, love. Stop squirming, Jasper just called he and the girls are on their way home safe and sound." I said trying to console her for the fiftieth time.

"You're just telling me that so I won't worry. He wasn't able to find them, was he?" She questioned. I shot Emmett a look screaming help. He immediately understood.

"Bell's we're not lying. Jaspers on his way, pinky promise." Emmett held his hand out and elevated his little finger. Bella took it in her's.

"Okay, I believe you." Bella said as she settled back into my arms. If only I'd known it was that easy. Just then I heard gravel crunching in the driveway. I left Bella's side for long enough to see who was arriving. I breathed a sigh of relieve as Jasper exited the car with Rose and Alice in tow.

"Their home now Bells, happy?" I asked, shooting her a dazzling smile.

"Yes, very." She said right before a huge yawn escaped.

"Emmett, why don't you and the guys order a pizza?" I suggested.

At the mention of food, he kissed Bella on the forehead and promised to order her a pepperoni and pineapple pizza all for herself. She giggled softly as he exited the room.

"Alright then. Here's the plan. You're going to sleep." She immediately started frowning. "Come on Bells, all this excitement isn't good for you or the twins." I placed my hand on her ever expanding stomach. "I just got you back, I don't won't to risk anything else happening now." I whispered into her ear.

She sighed. "Okay, Edward I'll rest, but only under one condition."

"What would that be love?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled. "You stay with me."

"Of course love." I said before pulling the covers down and tucking her in. She continued smiling brightly as I took my place beside of her. As we lay there, I began humming a little tune, almost lullaby-like. Soon I felt Bella completely relax in my arms. As she succumbed to sleep, I closed my eyes as well all the time images of our future dancing through my head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been weeks since Bella's dream. Now anytime she slept she insisted on me being with her. I had no problem with this at all. The room was became crowded however, with Rose staying by Emmett's side and Alice refusing to leave either of them. Of course Jasper wouldn't leave Alice, so it was like a huge, girly slumber party every night. Eventually, Carlisle refused Emmett from resting all the time and gave him permission to do as he wanted.

The Hale's and left town to visit some relatives out of town, so Rose and Jasper were staying at our house. Emmett actually spent more time in Rose's room than in his own, much to my parents dismay. Alice was so jumpy these days, waiting patiently for her "niece and nephew" to make their grand entrance. Jasper did his best to keep her reigned in. Between her and Rose, the nursery at my house was all but complete. Mom had kept it from Bella, saying it would be a "grand surprise" when the twins came home.

Charlie had returned from his trip, only to be called away again a few days later. Luckily, he had decided rather than uproot Bella in her present condition he would simply use the guest bedroom until the twins arrived. Having a doctor at Bella's beckon and call surely had something to do with this decision.

Dad monitored Bella's progress daily. The twins were growing at a steady rate right along with Bella's stomach. He had kept Bella on strict bed rest for fear the twins would still come too early. So now, Bella and I spent our days lounging in her bed, reading her favorites over and over again. But today was different. Today was Halloween and we were deciding on names for the babies.

"Okay Bells how about 'Emmett McCartney Swan Jr.' for my nephew?" Emmett suggested.

"Ah, Em you know I love you, but NO." Bella blurted out, much to Emmett's dismay.

"But Bells." He whined.

"No buts, Em. Now next suggestion." Bella said while squirming in bed.

"Bell's honey, you okay?" I asked as she grimaced.

"Yeah, my back just hurts a little today, that's all." She replied. I quickly moved a pillow behind her back to relieve her discomfort. She graciously accepted it and moved on.

"Well, what about 'Emma Grace Swan'?" Rose stated.

"Oh, that's pretty. What do you think Bells?" Alice asked.

"Definitely add that to the maybe list." Rose beamed at Bella's verdict.

"I've got one for a boy." Jasper said from out of nowhere. Who would have thought he'd be in the baby naming business. "How about 'Mason Anthony Swan'?"

Bella smiled. "Add that one to the list as well Alice." Jaspers face displayed a smile almost as big as Rose's.

Back and forth we went, until finally we had compiled two list's of names. One boy and one girl name from each of us. Bella wouldn't give us her thoughts yet, she said it was a surprise. As I looked down at them I realized Bella had some very good choices.

Boys names: Girls names:

Mason Anthony Swan (Jasper) Sydney Madison Swan (Jasper)

Joshua Matthew Swan (Rose) Emma Grace Swan (Rose)

Logan James Swan (Emmett) Lillian Renea Swan (Emmett)

Jayden Christopher Swan (Alice) Elizabeth Nevaeh Swan (Alice)

Michael Anthony Swan (Me) Hayley Grace Swan (Me)

Breaking me from my thoughts, Jasper stood up. "Come on Alice, we've got to go raid the candy store." Alice jumped to his side.

"Rosie, Emmett you guys coming?" Alice asked.

"But of course. Me and food, do you even need to ask Alice?" Emmett answered.

"But guys do you have to go?" Bella whined.

"Don't worry Bellsy, we'll bring you some candy back." Rose soothed. Just then dad walked in.

"How's my patient today?" He asked as he made his way over to Bella bed.

"Just fine Carlisle. The babies aren't very active today though. I think we need a field trip." She stated. I squeezed her hand hoping she'd tell him about her backache, but she didn't.

"Bella I don't know if that's such a good idea. Are you really feeling okay?" He questioned. I could tell her was about to waver. Bella had that way with people. She often tends to get what she wants.

"Of course Carlisle. I promise just let me have one day, just one day to do what I want then I'll stay in bed until the twins come." She pleaded.

Dad thought about her deal for a few moments before finally speaking. "Okay Bella." The girls immediately started celebrating. "Girls, I wasn't finished. Under one condition Bella. You all stay together and at the first speck that you're tired or hurting or anything out of the ordinary you come home and call me. Deal?"

"Deal." Bella said before going back to the celebration of her freedom. My dad nudged my side beckoning me to follow his departure. As soon as we were out of the room he turned toward me.

"Edward I'm serious, if Bella has any changes bring her home. She could have the twins any day now." He looked at me with stern eyes. Bella had had backaches before so I didn't feel the need to tattle on her. Besides she was so happy and it's just a backache right?

"Okay dad, I promise."

"Now get back in there and reign them in. You guys go, enjoy yourselves today. It's Halloween you know!" He laughed as he descended the stairs and out the door.

By the time I entered the room, Bella was bouncing on the bed. "Can we go now Edward, can we?" She begged, I think she was afraid dad would change his mind.

"Of course Bella, let's go." Emmett and I helped her from the bed and out to the vehicles. Bella and I took the Volvo as the rest piled into the Jeep and with that we were off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Edward I want some of these." Bella purred as she threw a bag of peanut m&m's into the basket on top of the bags of liquorices', snickers, and reese cups she'd wanted upon entering the store. When pregnant Bella can give Emmett a run for his money in the eating department.

"Bella you realize these are for the trick or treaters right?" I asked grinning.

"Of course Edward, I know." She shot back. "But I have a costume too. Maybe you could give me a treat." She smiled.

"Well, of course love." I grinned as she grabbed yet another bag of candy.

"Guys, you got everything?" Emmett yelled from the other side of the store.

"Yeah," I yelled back. "You?" He nodded back.

I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back and gently led her to the cashier's counter. The others had made their way their as well placing our newly acquired stash of candy on the counter.

"That will be $348.78 please." The red headed cashier blurted out after ringing up all the sweet treats.

"Come on! There's no way we've spent $350 on candy!" Jasper practically yelled.

Silently, Alice shot a look toward Bella at the same time Rose did the same thing but only toward Emmett. With those two, the cost was no surprise to me.

"Here you go, ma'am." I said as I handed her my bank card. As she scanned the card the other were all in conversation about one thing or another. Bella was oddly silent however.

"Bells, you okay?" I asked. They all turned to her.

"Bella you don't look so good." Emmett stated. Suddenly, Bella looked sort of green. I knew what was coming.

"Bathroom now!" She blurted. I left all the candy on the counter and lifted Bella bridal style into my arms. I rushed from the store looking for the nearest bathroom. Finding it, I burst through the door, only to be met with screams from several angry women.

"Sorry." I apologized to each woman as I placed Bella inside a stall and exited the restroom.

"Alice, Rosie I think it's best if you go in there." I said as they immediately obeyed leaving only Emmett and me behind.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, she's fine probably just all the excitement of today." I reasoned.

"At any rate I think it's time to go home. She needs to rest before the trick or treaters start arriving." I finished as Jasper arrived carrying all ten huge bags of candy.

"Thought Bella might want this when she's done." Jazz smiled. As if by clockwork, Bella and the girls exited the bathroom. Bella looked much better.

"Edward honey, you've got a fan club." Bella said as I shot her a questioning look.

"Eddiekins, seems like everyone in there thinks you're a knight in shining armor!" Rose joked.

"Yeah, not everyone will burst into a ladies room with a practically puking pregnant women in his arms." Alice added. At this they were all laughing.

I scowled. "Guys let's just go!" I took Bella's arm and began moving toward the door.

"I thought it was sweet." Bella whispered, immediately lifting my bad mood. The whole world could laugh at me, as long as I had Bella by my side that's all the mattered.

BPOV

I had just finished throwing my guts out into the toilet when Alice and Rose entered my stall.

"Bell's you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I panted as I wiped my mouth with the tissue Rose had given me.

"You gave us a little scare there Bella." Rose added.

"Yeah, me too." I said as they helped me to my feet and out of the stall.

"That's some man you've got there dear." Some stranger told me.

"Hold onto that one, he's a keeper." Another chimed in. I quickly washed my hands, grabbed a towel, and left.

Edward honey, you've got a fan club." I said when I met his eyes.

"Eddiekins, seems like everyone in there thinks you're a knight in shining armor!" Rose caught on to my joke and joined in.

"Yeah, not everyone will burst into a ladies room with a practically puking pregnant women in his arms." Alice added. At this they were all laughing.

Edward scowled just before yelling, "Guys let's just go!"

He took me by the arm and moved toward the door.

"I thought it was sweet." I whispered, just loud enough for him to he. He smiled and I knew his mood was gone. The rest of the ride home was uneventful to say the least. He begged me to tell him my decision on the babies names but I couldn't. To be quite honest I hadn't decided yet. My back was still hurting, but I didn't tell Edward. I knew he'd make me rest and I just wanted this one day to enjoy Halloween with the others. In just a few sort weeks I wouldn't be a kid anymore, instead I'd have kids.

I must have fallen asleep while lost in my thoughts, because the next thing I knew I was waking up on the downstairs couch. I rolled over not realizing how close I was to the edge, I closed my eyes and braced for the impact, which to my surprise didn't come.

"Now Bells, not trying to hurt my babies are you?" Edward voiced forcing me to automatically open my eyes. His babies?!? Did he just say his babies?!?! He must have noticed the shocked expression on my face because he placed me back on the couch and moved over to be facing me.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Edward finally spoke. "I'm sorry for what I said. I just always thought we'd be raising the babies together. I mean you are my life Bella and I love those babies, almost as much as you, but if you don't want me I'd understand." I could fell the tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. Edward wants to be a father to my babies. I'd always thought he'd be like a really good uncle, I never knew he felt this way. I was relieved and speechless. I had only dreamt of a man like Edward Cullen. Someone who could love and cherish me as much as my dad and Emmett did.

Edward took me in his arms. "Don't cry Bella I understand." His voice cracked immediately bringing me out of my stupor.

"Edward, no you don't." I said while crying into his shoulder. "Are you sure this is how you feel Edward?" I asked, praying I'd heard him right.

He looked into my eyes. "I'm sure Bella."

"Then I want nothing more in the entire would for you to be their dad." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. The twins were moving like crazy. "Guess they agree." We laughed.

"What's this? Making my baby sister cry and then laugh?" Emmett bellowed.

"Eddie, you know the rules, you gotta share Bella." Jasper and Alice took either place beside me.

"Bella, it's time to get dressed now." Rose stated holding up my unknown costume.

I sighed. "Okay Rosie." Edward and Emmett helped me to my feet. Alice, Rose, and I made our way to Edward's room.

"Guys, wait just a second. I really gotta pee." I whined. I felt like I was going to bust. I whirled around rushing to the bathroom, and just barely making it at that. I couldn't here Rose and Alice outside the door, so I assumed they'd be waiting on me in Edward's room. I wiped my hands on a towel and exited the bathroom.

I was walking up the hall, just a few feet from Edward's room when it hit me. I huge back pain shot up my spine. It hurt so bad it had bought tears to my eyes. I leaned against the wall, and slowly eased myself to the floor, panting to catch my breath from the intensity of the pain. Just as the pain began to subside another hit full force.

"AHHHHHH?!?!" I screamed before curling up into a ball on the floor. Edward's door flew open.

Rose and Alice rushed toward me.

"Bella what wrong?" Rose practically yelled as I continued sobbing through the pain.

"Get…the..guys.." I managed to spurt out before another pain hit. Alice disappeared down the stairs. Rose was beside me holding my hand.

"Bella do you think you can sit up?" Rosie asked. I nodded hoping the pain didn't return. Rose helped me to get into a sitting position just as the guys and Alice made it up the stairs.

"Bella what's wrong? What's hurting? Alice call my dad. Rose go get my mom." Edward began ordering.

"Edward, I don't know. My backs been hurting all day, not bad just enough for me to notice." I began.

"Wait all day, the pain never went away?" He questioned. Emmett shot me a disapproving look.

"No it stayed, but it wasn't bad until I came from the bathroom. I was walking to your room and it hit me like a truck. I thought it was over, but it happened again and that's when I screamed. I think it's over now. I haven't had anymore pains yet." I finished.

"Bella, you should have told us you weren't feeling well." Emmett scolded.

"I know Em, I just wanted to be normal for one day." I frowned. Suddenly, another pain hit. This time I felt like I was being ripped apart. I was feeling an intense pressure building in my lower abdomen. I screamed louder than I had ever before. I knew all the neighbors could hear me but I didn't care. I squeezed Edwards and Emmetts hands so hard their knuckles were turning white, but I didn't dare let go. After a few moments, the pressure began to let up. Edward looked down at his watch, what a funny time to be checking the time I thought. It was then I felt the warmth. I looked down not liking what I saw.

"Bella did you just pee your pants?" Emmett asked, attempting to hold back his laughter.

"Her water broke." Jasper stated suddenly appearing intensely pale.

"Wait, Edward, did my water break? Am I having the twins now?" I asked suddenly more scared than I had ever been in my life.

"Jasper, go get Bella's bag from my room and find the girls. Get to the hospital quick. Emmett and I will take Bella now. Make sure dad knows not to come here wait at the hospital." Edward commanded completely ignoring my questions. Suddenly, I was lifted up into his arms as he and Emmett descended the stairs.

"Edward am I in labor?" I asked again.

"Bella, you are in labor."

"I'm having the twins tonight?" I asked.

"Of course sis, that's what being in labor means." Emmett laughed.

As Edward opened the Volvo door another pain hit. "Breathe Bella, breathe. One, two, three. In through your nose out through your mouth but don't push. Just breathe love."

"You breathe!" I spat at him. After a few moments the pain subsided again and Edward eased me into the back seat.

"Better, babe?" he cooed while rubbing soothing circles on my back. I nodded. "Your contractions are five minutes apart. We've still got a while to go." Suddenly another pain hit. No I'm no genius but it sure didn't feel like five minutes to me. I held Edwards hand as tight as I could, rocking side to side trying to alleviated some of the pain.

"Here Em. You drive!" Edward yelled throwing him the keys. At that point I knew we were in for one heck of a night.

Okay so there you go. Hope it was worth the wait. It was the longest chapter I've done so far. Next chapter out on Friday. Let's see how many review we can get! Balls in your court.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	36. Chapter 35: Did you pee yourself? Part 2

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

AN: Okay so I'll apologize from the beginning. I added a part two to the last chapter because I thought it would be a good idea of what was going through Edwards mind. So without further ado……

Chapter 34: Did you pee yourself? Part Two

EPOV

As I pulled into the driveway, I glanced toward Bella. She was fast asleep. I should have realized today would have taken so much out of her. She was so peaceful when she slept. You would think as much as I was with her I'd get tired of watching her, but I never did. It was just as exhilarating as ever. She had this habit of cradling her stomach in her hands now. Seeing this melted my heart each time. I heard a tiny tap on my window. As I turned I was met with no other than Emmett.

"She sleeping?" He mouthed. I gave him a curt nod. Only for him to turn and walk to the other side of the Volvo. My eyes followed him as he silently opened Bella's door. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with love. Even an outsider could tell Bella was Emmett's most prized possession. I wondered sometimes if she even knew how much she meant to him.

After a moment Emmett leaned down only to scooped her up into his arms. Bella never stirred. Emmett used his head to motion me toward the doors. I exited the Volvo and quickly got in front of him to open the front door. Bella looked so fragile in the arms of Emmett. It was hard to believe they were twins.

I held the door open widely for Emmett to make his way in with the sleeping Bella. As he entered the house, to my surprise instead of taking Bella to her room, he placed her on the couch. He placed a pillow lovingly under her head while I tucked her in with a nearby blanket. I shot him a questioning look.

He sighed. "Her day's not over yet Edward." He whispered. "She just wanted one day to be herself again, let's give that to her okay?"

I nodded. As he and I made our way into the kitchen, leaving a sleeping Bella on the couch. Emmett took his place on a barstool while I grabbed two sodas from the fridge and reached him one. We sat in an awkward silence until he broke it.

"You really love her don't you?" He said slightly exasperated. I looked at him with utter shock not knowing exactly what to say to him. "I can see it Edward. The way you look at her. The way she looks back at you. I've never seen her this happy." He sighed slightly before continuing. "With Jacob she was so different. When she was here last Christmas, it was like a shell of who she really was. I should have realized what Jacob was doing to her then. Than after we found out the extent of what he truly was doing to her I didn't think she'd bounce back to herself."

"She's stronger than we think, Em." I murmured.

"She is. I know that now. The way she's taken on the responsibility of everything that's happened. And you've had a big impact on her recovery, and she in yours. You guys were like two puzzle pieces put together to make a whole. But she's still scared and I don't want her hurt." He concluded.

"I love her Em. I don't plan on hurting her." I said finally comprehending what he was saying.

"I know you love her Edward. But in a few short weeks Bella's going to be a mother. Are you prepared for that Edward? Can you really love those babies as much as you love Bella knowing how they came to be?"

I thought for a minute. Could I love the babies like I loved Bella? They were the product of what Jacob had done to her. These babies were a part of my beautiful Bella. I had found myself imagining proposing to her soon and growing old with her. The babies had always been there with us. In fact, I didn't really think of them as Jacob's babies at all. I was going to be their father. I'd be the one changing diapers, rocking them to sleep at night, helping with midnight feedings, taking them to school the first day, and all the other things fathers do. Then it hit me. I was in love with Bella. I loved the babies already. Did she know this? Had I told her?

Emmett was shooting me a questioning glance. I then realized through my internal debate, I hadn't answered his question.

"I can Em. I already do."

He patted my shoulder. "Good Eddie. Now if you hurt my sister, those twins will be the closest thing to kids you'll ever have." He smiled. I shuddered knowing he wasn't joking. He stood up from the table.

"I'm going to go find the others. When Bells wakes you guys come join us." With that he left the kitchen.

I sat for a few moments before deciding to join Bella in the living room. As I entered she began to stir. She rolled over obviously not realizing she was on the couch instead of her bed. She began to fall. I quickly stopped that my wrapping her in my arms tightly, shielding her from the ground.

"Now Bells, not trying to hurt my babies are you?" I whispered to her softly. She opened her eyes in amazement and shock. Oh god, did I just stick my foot in my mouth.

I sat her back on the couch facing me. I was silent. I didn't want to take back what I said cause I meant it. I feel like these are my babies too, but the look on here face was really heartbreaking. What if she didn't want me to be their father?

"I'm sorry for what I said. I just always thought we'd be raising the babies together. I mean you are my life Bella and I love those babies, almost as much as you, but if you don't want me I'd understand." I suddenly blurted. My heart sank as I waited for what she would say. Then she began to cry.

I took her in my arms. "Don't cry Bella I understand." I could feel myself almost breaking. I'd only cried once in my life, and that was when I'd lost Tanya. Now I could see that was going to happen again, very soon.

"Edward, no you don't." She said while crying into my shoulder. "Are you sure this is how you feel Edward?" She asked finally.

I looked into her eyes praying she'd believe me. "I'm sure Bella."

"Then I want nothing more in the entire would for you to be their dad." she said as he took my hands and placed them on her belly. The twins were kicking like crazy.

"Guess they agree." She whispered making us both laugh.

"What's this? Making my baby sister cry and then laugh?" Emmett bellowed from the doorway.

"Eddie, you know the rules, you gotta share Bella." Jasper and Alice took either place beside her.

"Bella, it's time to get dressed now." Rose stated holding up her unknown costume.

Bella sighed. "Okay Rosie." Emmett and I helped her to my feet. Soon after the girls were on there way to my room.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked after the girls were out of earshot.

"Just telling Bella how I felt." I replied shooting Emmett a knowing look.

"About damn time." Jasper commented. Emmett and I stared at him.

"What guys? I have a way of knowing these things. Okay so Emmett told me. Whatever! Let's play the Wii." Jasper grabbed one of the controllers and threw at Emmett.

Before long we were all engrossed in Resident Evil IV. Emmett was just about to shoot one of the 'zombiefied' dogs when Alice came running down the stairs a look of horror written upon her face.

"Bella." She blurted out. "There's something wrong with Bella." I rushed past her, the guys right behind me. As I topped the stairs and turned to the hallway, I saw her sitting on the floor holding Rosalie's hand. Her face was tear stayed and she appeared to be in pain. I suddenly began to panic. Something was wrong.

"Bella what's wrong? What's hurting? Alice call my dad. Rose go get my mom." I began blurting out orders while leaning down besides her replacing Rose's hand with mine.

"Edward, I don't know. My backs been hurting all day, not bad just enough for me to notice." Bella confessed.

"Wait all day, the pain never went away?" I questioned. Emmett shot me a disapproving look. Could she be in labor?

"No it stayed, but it wasn't bad until I came from the bathroom. I was walking to your room and it hit me like a truck. I thought it was over, but it happened again and that's when I screamed. I think it's over now. I haven't had anymore pains yet." She concluded.

"Bella, you should have told us you weren't feeling well." Emmett scolded her.

"I know Em, I just wanted to be normal for one day." She frowned. Suddenly, her face went pale white. She latched onto Emmett hand with her free one. Then she screamed the most blood curdling scream I'd ever hear heard. Suddenly she began squeezing my hand so tightly I could feel the circulation leaving my finger tips. By the look on Emmetts face she was doing the same to him. I quickly looked at my watch marking the time until she realized her grip on my hand signaling the contraction was over. I looked down again.

"Bella did you just pee your pants?" Emmett suddenly blurted.

"Her water broke." Jasper stated suddenly appearing intensely pale.

"Wait, Edward, did my water break? Am I having the twins now?" She asked as I looked down. Her water had broke. She was having the twins. She had a look of pure terror on here face. I was sure my look wasn't far from hers.

"Jasper, go get Bella's bag from my room and find the girls. Get to the hospital quick. Emmett and I will take Bella now. Make sure dad knows not to come here wait at the hospital." I commanded while scooping her up and going down the stairs.

"Edward am I in labor?" She asked again.

"Bella, you are in labor."

"I'm having the twins tonight?" She asked.

"Of course sis, that's what being in labor means." Emmett laughed.

As I opened the Volvo door another pain hit. "Breathe Bella, breathe. One, two, three. In through your nose out through your mouth but don't push. Just breathe love." I told her trying to be helpful.

"You breathe!" She yelled back.. After a few moments the pain subsided again and I eased her into the back seat.

"Better, babe?" I cooed while rubbing her back. I nodded. "Your contractions are five minutes apart. We've still got a while to go." I told her just as another contraction hit this time only two minutes in between. That can't be right!

"Here Em. You drive!" I yelled throwing him the keys, we had to get to the hospital soon.

AN: Well there's Edward POV of that fateful night. Hope you liked it. I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow night if not then I promise on Sunday. Well, balls in your court now. Review, review, review.


	37. Chapter 36: Introducing

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

AN: Well are you ready for it? One of the twins will make their debut in this chapter. Without further ado hear it is.

Chapter 35: Introducing………..

BPOV

"Em, can't you drive any faster!" I moaned after another contraction came to a close.

"Almost there Bella. I can see the hospital from here." Emmett exclaimed his voice full of worry.

"Great Bells, that one was two minutes apart!" Edward exclaimed trying to be helpful as the car came to a screeching halt at the main entrance of Forks General. "I'll be right back," Edward soothed while reaching for the door. "I'm going to grab a wheelchair." He shot a glance at Emmett and before I knew it Edward was gone only to be replaced by my brother.

"You ready for this sis?" He asked in a serious tone.

I thought for a moment. Was I ready for the twins? "Of course Em, I can't wait to meet these two." I murmured through my tears. The contraction were getting stronger. As another one hit I grabbed for Emmett hands, squeezing them with all my might.

"Come on Bella, breathe through it. Breathe with me Bella. He, He, He Whoo!" Emmett chatted over and over again following Edwards lead from the drive over. I tried my best to follow his lead. I could feel the warm tears streaming down my face as the tension in my stomach eased up and I stopped squeezing Emmett's now white hand.

"Good Bellsy, good! Quite a grip you got there little sis." He praised me while cringing and looking at his hand.

"Thank's Emmy." I cried.

Just then Edward was back at the door, Carlisle standing beside him with a worried expression looking at me like I'd let him down.

"How far apart are the contractions now Edward?" Carlisle asked him.

"Two minutes." Edward answered.

"Okay then, Bella I need to get you to a room and check your progress." He stated, as the boys helped me into the wheelchair and pushed me into the hospital. I was barely placed in the bed when another contraction hit. Emmett stayed on one side while Edward held onto my other. Both were shouting at me to breathe. Carlisle quickly checked my progress as the contraction ended.

"Bella your 6 centimeters dilated." He stated in a shocked voice. "How long have these contractions been going on?"

"Just for about thirty minutes now." I stated honestly.

"No back pain, nausea, vomiting, anything like that?" He asked.

I looked at Edward and he nodded. "Well I was kinda having a little back pain before I left the house this morning."

"Really, did it go away any?" He asked smirking.

"No, but it didn't get any worse either." I told him honestly. Suddenly I was gripped with panic. I was only 35 weeks pregnant, where the twins going to be okay? Carlisle must have sensed my worry. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You know Bella, I'm really surprised the twins haven't made their appearance before now."

"Really Carlisle? Are they going to be okay?" I asked as Edward, Emmett, and I already waited for his answer.

Carlisle took my hand in his. "Bella, the twins will be fine. I'll make sure of that." He promised. I exhaled a sigh of relief as I settled in for what was going to be the longest and happiest night of my life….the birth of my twins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later……..

As I glanced at the clock, I realized I'd now been in labor for 6 straight hours. It was nearing 1am and the last time Carlisle check me I was still only 7 centimeters. He had suggested that I walk in the hallway, yeah exactly. That's the one thing I really feel like doing now. Walking a hallway was the equivalent of running a marathon in my present state. Never the less, he promised it would speed up the delivery, so here I was Edward and Emmett on one side and Jasper, Alice and Rose on the other. My dad was still hours away. Edward had called him and let him know the situation, but the earliest flight he could get was at midnight.

I gripped Edwards hand tightly as another contraction ended.

"I can't so this!" I whimpered into his shoulder.

"Yes, you can Bella. We've came this far. Just a little longer hun, and our twins will be here." He promised.

"Besides you can't really deny me my future shopping buddy can you?" Alice chimed.

"Or my future mechanic?" Rose added.

"Or my future football star and ballerina?" Emmett beamed at that prospect.

"Or my future grandchildren." Esme beamed as she and Carlisle walked into the conversation.

Jasper smiled. "Bella you're strong you can do this."

"Bella, it's time to check your progress sweetie." I grimaced. "Edward can you help her back into the room." He instructed. "Kids the waiting room is just down the hall, you guys wait their and I'll let you know what's going on." Edward began leading me back to the room. "I'm going to grab a few things and I'll meet you in the room." And with that he disappeared down the hall, Esme trailing behind.

Everyone said their goodbyes Emmett turned to follow the others as I let out a blood curdling scream. I leaned against Edward for support as immense pressure began to build in my pelvis.

"Edward," I moaned, "I need to push!"

"Oh no, Bella hold it in. Carlisle!" He screamed. Emmett hearing this was quickly back at my side. "Emmett go get him now!" Emmett bolted down the hall, I'd never seen him run that fast in his life. Edward scooped me up into his arms and laid me gently back in my bed.

"Edward it hurts! I need pain medicine now!" I screamed. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Too late for that now Bella. If your bodies telling you to push, then it's time to push." Carlisle stated re-entering the room. Carlisle placed my feet in the stirrups, as Edward took his place beside me. Emmett was standing silently by the door. I extended my free hand making him smile.

"I didn't know if you wanted me here." Emmett said softly.

"Of course I wanted you hear Em. Under one condition. You stay up here, no going down there." I stated while motioning in the direction that Carlisle was now examining.

"No problem there, little sis." Emmett said looking kind of green.

Edward smirked. "Bella you're completely dilated now. It's time to push." Carlisle said looking up. As if by clock work another contraction hit.

"Bella push!" Edward instructed as I tightened my grip. I pushed with all my might. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until the baby monitor started beeping erratically. "Breathe Bella. He He He WHOO!" Edward and Emmett both began chanting as the beeping gradually came back to normal. I thought the contractions in the beginning hurt, this was like a MACK truck running over my abdomen.

"That's good Bella, now rest." Carlisle instructed as I fell back into the bed.

"I can't do this!" I screamed. "I told you people I couldn't do this why can't you just listen." I yelled through my tears. "One word Carlisle, epidural!"

"Bella, calm down, it's going to be alright." Edward cooed.

"Easy for you to say there. Look at you standing there telling me it's going to be okay. I'm the one pushing to watermelons through something no larger than a lemon. And you're telling me it'll be okay. Really Eddie!" I yelled.

"Whoa, Bellsy, got kind of an attitude there don't we!" Emmett smirked. I squeezed his hand so hard that tears came to his eyes.

"Let me tell you something Emmett McCarthey Swan. If you ever do this to Rosie, so help me God I'll kill you myself." I panted as his face went white.

The guys were staring at me in disbelief. I did not care. I could feel another contraction coming on. Again after a few seconds, I feel back into the bed. "Okay Edward get behind her." Carlisle instructed as Edward obeyed. "When the next contraction hits, push Bella forward. Bella I need you to push hard. If we do this right, after this push you'll have on of the babies out."

Edward leaned down and kissed my sweat covered forehead. "Ready to meet our babies love?" He asked. I nodded tiredly.

As another contraction hit we obeyed Carlisle's orders.

"Oh my gawd, it's hurt so bad!" I screamed through gritted teeth. Suddenly the pressure was gone. I started to panic, instantly thinking something was wrong. All my worries went away however, when the room was suddenly filled with the sound of a little whimper and a loud thud. Had Carlisle dropped the baby?

Carlisle looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Bella I'd like to introduce you to your son." He beamed as he handed me a little bundle now wrapped in blue. He was beautiful. His light brown hair reminded me of Emmett's baby pictures. He definitely had my nose and Charlie's eyes. I didn't see that monster in him at all. My son was perfect. I looked to Edward and Emmett only to find Edward wiping away some tears and Emmett no where to be found.

"He's beautiful Bella." Edward beamed. "Our son." He smiled as I handed him the baby knowing all to soon it would be time to deliver my little girl.

"Love, where's Em?" I questioned. Edward motioned to the floor. There Emmett was passed out cold. I cringed as another contraction began. A nurse was trying to revive Em as I got ready to deliver my next little one.

AN: Well hope you like it. Next chapter will be the second twins birth, the names, and everyone's reactions. I will post the next chapter Monday or Tuesday promise. So now the balls in your court. Review, review, review!


	38. Chapter 37: Introducing part 2

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

AN: Okay here we go. The birth of Bella's baby girl. There will be drama in this chapter. Once again it will be in Bella's POV. I think this part is best told by her. Hope you like!

Chapter 36: Introducing………..(part 2)

BPOV

"Okay Bells, the babies in position, on the next contraction you need to push." Carlisle instructed me as Edward handed our little boy to the awaiting nurse.

Edward rubbed my shoulders lovingly. "Are you ready babe? It's almost over now." He asked. I nodded slightly. I could feel the pressure begin building. As the next contraction hit, I gritted my teeth against the scream trying to erupt. I pushed with all my might, trying to deliver my baby girl.

"Stop Bella! Don't push anymore!" Carlisle yelled to me a looked of sheer panic on his face. I immediately fell back onto Edwards lap breathless.

"Dad what is it? What's wrong with the baby?" Edward asked Carlisle panic engulfing his otherwise velvet voice. My breathing hitched as the babies heart monitor began beeping more slower than before. At fast Carlisle didn't answer. He simply looked to one of the nurses and whispered something to her too softly for Edward and I to hear. I could feel his body stiff as we both realized all was not going as was expected.

"Carlisle what wrong with my baby?" I yelled through my tears.

He looked up with an all too serious look on his face. "Bella, Edward. You need to remain calm. The baby is okay for now. Her cord is wrapped around her neck. It's cutting off her oxygen. It's very important that you don't push Bella. The baby can't be delivered vaginally. You're going to have to have a C-section to deliver her." I gasped at his words. I was having emergency surgery to deliver my baby. My baby could die. The reality of the situation hit me hard. I was shaking against Edwards body. I looked up at him and saw that he too was crying. Just then another doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, Isabella." He spoke.

"Just Bella." Carlisle corrected him.

"Well then Bella, I'm Dr. Johnson and I'll be assisting Carlisle with your c-section." The elderly physician said.

I shot Carlisle a devastated look. I didn't want anyone but him to deliver the baby. He was the only one I trusted to make sure everything would be fine.

"Don't worry Bells. He just an anesthesiologist, meaning he's only giving you medications during the procedure." Carlisle eased my concerns. "It's too late for an epidural."

"Obviously." I smirked.

"What I mean is we're going to have to put you to sleep to deliver the baby." I gasped at his words.

"Dad isn't there any other way?" Edward asked panicked.

"Sorry guys there's not." He sighed. "Bella, would you like Edward to be in the room with you?"

I nodded.

I looked to Edward with feelings of sheer panic rolling off me. "Promise me Edward, whatever happens make sure she's okay." I cried.

"Both my girls will be fine love." He assured.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to give you some medicine through your IV now. You'll begin to feel sleepy almost immediately." Dr. Johnson told me as he attached a syringe to the IV and inserted the medicine.

Edward looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I love you Bella."

"I wuv you, too Edwurrd." I said groggily before the darkness surrounded me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

As they wheeled Bella into the operating room, panic began to engulf me.

"Dad are you sure there's no other way?" My voice came out shaky.

He frowned. "Edward, there is no other way. She'll be fine son. The baby will be fine."

I knew deep down there was no way he could be sure, but just having him be the one delivering the babies did somehow ease my mind. Things in the room were a blur. A team of nurses were wheeling in an incubator for the baby, while another team was preparing Bella. It was quite overwhelming. Dad handed me a set of scrubs and told me to put them on. As I changed I took the opportunity to call out to the waiting area and instructed Jasper to retrieve Emmett from Bella's previous room. Hopefully, he was waking up by now. Dad and I had managed to hoist him up on one of the chairs at some point during this fiasco. Jasper wanted an update on Bella's condition, I was quick to tell him that it was too much to explain and that as soon as I could I'd be in the waiting room to let them know what was happening. He accepted my answer in an all but thrilled tone.

As I re-entered the operating room, in my newly acquired scrubs, dad was already at Bella's now smaller stomach. "Edward, you need to sit at Bella's head. You can talk to her if you'd like. She might be able to hear you." He instructed as I took my seat on the barstool beside Bella.

"Vital signs are stable Dr. Cullen, shall we proceed?" I heard Dr. Johnson ask.

"I'll make the incision now." My dad answered.

As my dad picked up the scalpel, I couldn't watch. Instead I looked at Bella's seemingly sleeping face.

"We'll have a daughter soon love." I began whispering in her ear. "A beautiful baby girl. I bet she looks just like you." I smiled to myself thinking about a mini baby Bella. "You're dad would be so proud of you if he was here. He's on his plane now. You know by the time you wake up I bet he'll be here along with Phil and Renee. The whole family will be here Bells' to see out babies. Jasper says Alice and Rosalie are already planning their first shopping trips. Don't worry though love, we'll shield them from that experience for as long as possible." Bella lay there motionless as I told her all the things I wanted to do with the babies from filming all their milestones, to their first day of school. "And we'll go back to school to Bella. It's already been worked out. While we take classes, 'grandma', as my mom has already deemed herself, would like nothing more but to care for them while were in classes. I wasn't supposed to tell you this yet, but she's already gotten a "I'm a new granny" t-shirt for herself and Renee." I laughed softly remembering the day she bought that one home, along with a matching "I'm a new granddad" for dad, Charlie, and Phil. "You know I love you Bells, more than anything in this world. You are my life, these babies are my life." I gently kissed her forehead.

Suddenly the room became a blur. Nurses were flocking toward dad who handed them something wrapped in a tiny pink blanket. I immediately noticed the baby was not crying.

"What's wrong dad, what's happening?" I yelled as I attempted to push my way toward the incubator only to be stopped in my tracks by Dr. Johnson.

"Mr. Cullen you can't get in the way. If you do I'll have you escorted out of the room." Dr. Johnson warned in a nasally voice.

"Like hell you will." My dad retorted. "You're forgetting that is my son. He will stay out of the way." He said looking at me. "But you will not kick him out of this room. That's his child too."

I was shocked dad had never called them my babies too, even though he knew my plans for Bella and I. I watched helplessly as they began CPR on our little girl. She looked so helpless there. So tiny. So weak. So pale. As the tears began to roll down my face and I looked away, the unthinkable happened. A small little whimper filled the room. My eyes quickly shot back to the incubator. The baby was moving and crying. She was alive, she was going to be okay. I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned toward my dad.

"What are you waiting for son? Get over there and meet your daughter." He instructed.

The nurses cleared a path to the incubator as I walked over. I was astounded at her beauty. The soft brown curls matched Bella's perfectly. I could see Emmett's nose in her. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing chocolate brown orbs. When she frowned I definitely saw characteristics of Charlie in her. I cried when the nurse told me she was a petite 4 pounds 2 ounces. So small, so fragile. They soon told me she'd be taken to the neonatal intensive care unit until they were sure she was completely fine and then she could join her brother in the newborn nursery.

Dad was stitching Bella up when he looked up at me. "You did good son, I'm proud of you. Now go tell the others the babies are here. Spread some good news." I was all smiles as I exited the door after giving Bella a gentle kiss on the cheek.

As I walked down the hallway, I made a quick detour to Bella's previous room. Emmett was gone and the room had already been cleaned. I remembered the events that had occurred from the birth of our son to the realization that there were complications. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Emmett with the others behind him.

"Where's Bella?" He asked quietly. I quickly ran down the events that occurred. When they first heard, everyone began crying. Then when they discovered both babies were fine, as was Bella, a collective sigh of relief swept through the room.

I sighed as reality set in. Bella was fine. The twins were here. Things were finally looking up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esme POV

I'm a grandma. I wonder how long it will be until Bella's my actual daughter. My Edward is a father. I can't believe it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper POV

I'm an uncle. An uncle. Bella's so strong for going through everything she's had to endure. Finally a happy ending for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

THE BABIES ARE HERE! I can't wait to see what Bella's going to name them. I can't wait to take them shopping. I wonder how long it will be until Bella and Edward will let me take them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RPOV

Wow. Bella's a mom. Edwards a dad. Wow, wow, wow!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I woke to a room that was dark. The last thing I remembered was Carlisle telling me I was going to have a c-section for the sake of my daughter and telling Edward no matter what happened to make sure the baby was fine. I looked around the room realizing I wasn't alone. A figure was sitting in a chair in the corner. It didn't take long to realize it was Em. I found the light and quickly switched it on. Emmett stirred slightly in his chair.

"You awake sis?" He murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, Em I'm awake." I grimaced as the pain in my stomach was becoming more and more noticeable. "Are the babies okay Em?" I asked. He came to my side quickly.

"Are you in pain? Do you need some medicine? I'll go get your nurse." He replied.

"Not yet Em. Are my babies okay?" I asked again my voice laced with worry.

He sighed. "Bella, their perfect. Now will you take some medicine?" I nodded as he left the room. When he came back a nurse came with him giving me something through my IV. The pain almost immediately subsided.

"So has sleeping beauty awaken?" My dad said from the doorway.

"Daddy you're here!" I yelled.

"Well of course I'm here Bellsy." he replied hugging me gently. "You didn't think I'd miss seeing my little girl's first babies did you?" He said jokingly.

"Have you seen them yet dad?" I asked.

"Yes Bells I took him to see the babies while you were out. We've all seen the babies. Now everyone's just waiting to see you!" Emmett informed.

"Their really beautiful Bells. They look so much like you and Em when you were born. So tiny, so fragile." I could see a tear in my dad's eye as he spoke. "I'm really proud of you two. It's been a tough year, but you two always seem to pull things off for the best."

"Couldn't have done it without you dad." I said hugging him.

"Yeah dad, you've made us the people we are today." Emmett told him seriously.

"Thanks guys, now enough of the mushy stuff. Bells you got some visitors."

My dad opened the door revealing Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Renee, Phil, and Edward waiting patiently to enter.

"Oh my little Bella's a mommy!" Renee cried.

"Yes mom I am." I cried hardly believing my babies were here and I haven't even seen my daughter yet.

"So what did you name them?" Alice and Rose both asked.

"I'd rather them be here when I name them." I said slowly.

"You did good Bells." Edward informed me.

"Couldn't have done it without you love." I smiled at him as he took my hand in his.

"She beautiful you know. Looks just like her mother." He grinned.

"Yeah, she's going to be a real knock-out. Guess uncle Jazz will just have to beat those boys off her!" Jasper joked.

"Well if her brother takes after Emmett, then I don't think we'll have a problem with any boys!" Phil said jokingly. Oh but how right he was.

It was then I noticed their clothing. I began crying as I read each of the shirts. Damn pregnancy hormones.

Emmett and Jasper were wearing 'I'm an uncle' shirts. While Alice and Rose donned 'I'm an aunt' shirt. Esme and mom of course had 'I'm a grandma' shirt, while Phil, dad, and Carlisle had matching 'I'm a granddad' shirts. The tears really started pouring when I really looked at Edward though. He was proudly wearing 'I'm a daddy' shirt. Under the wording were two tiny little hand prints and the twins birth date: November 1st, 2008.

"My dad pulled some strings. You've got one too. Alice and Rosalie made sure of that." Edward informed as I traced the outlines of the babies hand prints on his shirt.

"Thank you." I whispered to them all. "I love you guys!"

"Just keep remembering that Bella." Alice beamed. "Jasper, Rose, want to help me with some things?" She asked.

Soon they left the room. "Dad I think we've got something to do too right?" Edward said looking at Carlisle.

"Yes, Edward I believe we do. Want to help us Em?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I will." Emmett smiled. What was going on with these people today?

As the guys left the room, Alice and Rose returned, Jasper straggling behind several bags in his arms. I gasped.

"Don't worry Bella, there not all for you." Rose stated as she handed me two rather large teddy bears. "These are from uncle Emmett." She informed.

Alice began emptying the bags. There were several outfits for the twins, along with some for me. Several toys were included as were diapers, wipes, two beautiful bassinets, one pink and one blue, two car seats, and two tiny little baby books. I looked at all the items. I could feel the love in this room as I looked around. I was with family. The only thing missing was the babies.

I heard a soft knock at the door as Carlisle poked his head in. "Bella you've got some more visitor, do you mind if they come in?" He asked. I nodded not knowing who it could possibly be. My entire family was here right? Then I saw them. Emmett entered the room carrying my daughter with Edward behind him carrying our son. They walked to me placing a swaddled infant in each one of my arms. I looked at them lovingly. Tears streaming down my face.

"Their beautiful love, just like their momma." Edward beamed.

"I love you little one's. Momma's here now." I told them. I heard several aww's around the room.

"Guy's I'd like to introduce you too 'Logan Anthony'." I began, "and Eliza Grace'." I smiled as the twins soon fell asleep in their momma's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hope you guys liked the names. I really had fun writing this chapter. It is definitely one of my fave's. Well now it's your turn. Review, review, review!


	39. Chapter 39

Quick Question:

Okay here's the thing. I was pondering where my story was going and it can happen one of two ways. I can finish Who Needs Love? In 5-6 more chapters without Jacob re-emerging and write a sequel which jumps a year or two, or bring Jake back and finish it without a sequel. I'll leave it up to my readers since ultimately you're the reason I'm writing the story anyway. I'll take all the reviews into consideration up until Sunday at midnight. Then in the next chapter I'll let you know what I've decided. Thanks guys!!!

PrincessFlo


	40. Chapter 38: The Plan

**Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.**

**Chapter 37: The Plan **

**AN: Well I this story will be ending in the next few chapters. I can't really give a number cause I'm not sure myself, but due to the reviews, and my own thoughts, there will in fact be a sequel. So now, on with the new chapter. **

**BPOV:**

**After several hours of visiting everyone, with the exclusion of Edward, left for some lunch and to give me and the twins a chance to rest. So now I lay here, the babies beside me in their bassinets, admiring my two perfect children. **

"**They're beautiful aren't they love?" Edward stated quietly. **

"**Absolutely perfect." I remarked. **

"**Just like their mother. You know Mason has my middle name." **

"**That's one of the reasons I picked it." Edward smiled at my reply and moved to my side. I tried to scoot in the bed only to be rocked with pain emitting from my incision causing me to grimace. **

"**Don't try to move love. I'll sit here. I wanted to talk to you about some things." He said motioning to a chair right beside my bed. He was silent for a moment apparently lost in thought. "Do you need some pain medicine? I can get the nurse for you." He offered breaking the silence. **

**I shook my head. "Not yet, makes me too sleepy." I countered. "I'll be fine in a minute. We can talk." No sooner than the words exited my mouth I yawned.**

**He frowned but nodded in approval. "We've had a rough night haven't we love." He stated as another huge yawn engulfed me. **

**I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not tired yet. We can talk." I told him nervous about what he was going to say. **

"**Are you sure? I mean it can wait." I nodded giving him the go ahead to say what needed said. "Okay love. You know your dad has to go back to the conference after your released from the hospital." I frowned. I knew the conference was mandatory but I was hoping having two new grandkids would kind of exclude him from it. Tears pricked at my eyes at the thought of dad leaving again so soon. Edward was soon beside me, holding me to his chest. "It's okay to cry love. I know it hurts." He soothed. **

"**It's okay Edward, go on." I stammered. Eliza began stirring in her crib. Edward carefully picked her up and cradled her much the same as he was me. **

"**Well I kind of had a thought." He began as he rocked her back and forth. "I thought that maybe you, Eliza, and Mason could still stay at the house until Charlie comes back."**

"**I can't Edward." He face instantly fell at my words. "Emmett can't take care of the house by himself and what about Jacob? No one's found him yet. I won't leave Em alone." I shuddered at my own words. **

"**I've already talked to Em love. He's coming too." Edward smiled down at Eliza and then turned to me. "Will you love, stay with me I mean? The twins have a nursery right beside your room." **

"**Edward, it sounds perfect." He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. I could feel my eyes begin to drop. The last thing I remembered seeing was Edward rocking our new daughter back and forth in his arms. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV **

**Things were more than perfect. Bella was safe and sound resting peacefully by my side, while my son was sleeping in his crib, and my daughter cradled in my arms. Less than a year ago I had been ready to give up on everything, life, my friends, my family. When I'd lost Tanya, life seemed too hard to continue. I can't even think about how much I would be missing now if Jasper hadn't stopped me that day. I had loved Tanya with my entire soul, but when Bella arrived she had healed me and I her. Now as this little girl stirs in my arms, I can't help but smile. I knew instantly what I had to do. **

**Eliza began to whine quietly. "It's okay sweetie, dad's here." My voice seemed to soothe her. Just then Emmett walked into the room, Jasper right behind. **

"**Quick Jasper get the camera, Edward's smiling!" Emmett chuckled. **

"**Quiet Em, Bella just went to sleep." **

"**Sorry." Emmett whispered. I moved from Bella's side and moved toward Emmett. **

"**Are you staying for a while Jasper?" I asked quietly grinning at my idea. **

"**I can. Is something wrong?" He asked taking in my expression. **

"**No, no. Emmett I need you to go somewhere with me. Can you?" I asked. They were both looking at me like I was a mad man. **

"**Jeez, Eddie yeah I'll go with you. Get of the Ritalin would ya?" Emmett remarked. **

"**Jasper, here's Eliza. Remember you gotta support her head." I reminded him as I placed Eliza in his arms. "Just rock her she likes that." I instructed. **

"**Ready Em?" I said already heading for the door. He shot Jasper a confused glance but followed me at any rate. **

**As we went the elevator, Emmett turned to me. "What are we doing Eddie?" **

"**First, don't call me Eddie. Second I can't tell you yet. You'll see." I smirked. **

"**Whatever you say Edward, whatever you say." **

**Soon I was in the Volvo rushing head long to meet my destiny.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well anyone guessing were Edwards going? I know. LOL. I'm off work for three days straight this week so I'll up date at least one of those days. Review please. **


	41. Chapter 39 Little Black Box

_Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL._

_Chapter 38: Little Black Box_

_BPOV_

_I stirred in bed to the sounds of my daughter whining softly. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was the sight of Edward rocking her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her cries. Another soft whine was beginning, and only one conclusion was to be drawn Eliza had woken Logan. _

"_Edward." I moaned with my eyes still closed. _

"_Sorry Bells, it's just me." My eyes popped open to the sound of Jasper's voice. I looked around quickly taking in my surroundings. _

"_Where is everyone?" I asked as Jasper laid a now hysterical Eliza into my waiting arms. _

_Jasper frowned. "There all still gone. Edward had an errand to run so he took Emmett with him. I promised I'd stay and help with the twins." He picked Logan up from the bassinet. I noticed two bottles sitting on the bedside table and quickly picked one up popping it into Eliza's mouth. Instantly her cries stopped as she began drinking. Jasper followed suit and soon Logan too was silent enjoying his lunch. _

"_I appreciate the help Jasper, but where was Edward going?" I asked somewhat confused. Edward hadn't mentioned needing to run any 'errands'._

"_Bella I really don't know. He was like a madman." Jasper chuckled. Something was leading me to believe that Jasper did have an idea where Edward was going whether he was going to admit it or not. _

"_Knock, knock." Alice said as she peeked her head through the door. "How cute Jazzy, getting practice for our little one." Alice teased patting her stomach. _

_Jasper gulped. "Not for a long time Alice." He was interrupted by a wail from Logan. "A very long time." He murmured. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_EPOV_

"_Where are we going Edward?" Emmett asked for the hundredth time. _

"_I've got to go by the house Em, I need you to help me find something." I finally told him. _

_He was silently contemplating something as we pulled into the driveway. I opened my door and bounded toward the empty house. I sprinted toward the stairs and to the attic, Emmett trailing closely behind. I switched on the light and began moving boxes like a madman. _

"_Look for the one labeled 'Esme Masen'" I quickly instructed Emmett. He began moving boxes as well. Box after box we sat aside. Each one with a different label, but a label we didn't need. Finally, we came to the very last box. It had been pushed to the back of the attic. Emmett pushed the cobwebs out of the way as I reached steadily for the dust covered box. _

"_What's in it Edward?" Emmett asked me puzzled. _

_I grabbed an old rag from floor and dusted off the top. I opened it revealing several papers, all browned and fragile looking due to the amount of time in storage. I moved them to the side, and there in the main bottom of the box laid an even smaller solid black velvet box. I opened it, facing it toward Emmett. _

_He looked at me shocked. "Edward, that's not.." I cut him off before he could finish. _

"_Yes, Emmett it is. It's my grandmother's engagement ring." I said looking down at the petite band with four little diamonds centered in the middle. "I'm going to ask Bella to be my wife." I awaited his response. I knew this could go one of two ways. Emmett could completely snap and kill me here or he could accept me as his brother-in-law rather than a best friend. Emmett's face was unreadable as several emotions flashed in his expression at once. _

_Emmett's eyes were locked on the small box. After what seemed like forever he finally turned his stares to me. Sighing he asked, "Edward, are you sure? Bella's been hurt so much in her life, I'd hate to see it happen again. You're my best friend, but she's my sister. And then there's Logan and Eliza to think about now. They're a packaged deal you know?" _

_I smiled slightly before answering. "Emmett, I've never been so sure of anything in my life." I said sitting down on a nearby box. _

_Emmett took a seat beside me. "You think she'll say yes?" I asked him. _

"_Edward she loves you. Of course she'll say yes. It's just hard to think of my little sister marrying my best friend." Emmett laughed and I joined. _

"_Weird huh?" _

"_So when you going to pop the question?" Emmett asked serious once more. _

_I thought for a moment. I could just run back into the hospital and propose marriage. There was planning to do. "I'm not sure yet. Soon, I know that much. Maybe a couple days after she gets back home. I don't want to overwhelm her right now. Let's let her get used to having the babies here first."_

"_Yeah I think that's probably for the best." Emmett said standing up. "Now let's get back to the hospital, Jasper's kinda clumsy. Don't want him to drop Eliza, I don't think she can bounce." Emmett said laughing but with a somewhat seriousness behind his words. I grabbed the box stuffing it tightly into my pocket and we were off to the hospital once again. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: Sorry it's kind of short, but I plan on adding another chapter tomorrow maybe two tomorrow, we'll see. Well congrats to all those who knew Edward was headed to the jewelry store. Wasn't much of a surprise was it? Well there will in fact be a sequel. Still got a couple more chapter to go in this one, which will be mostly mush of course. Jacob will re-emerge in the sequel, but for now lets just let them be happy. Hope you liked it. Please review and even if you don't thanks for reading. _


	42. Chapter 40 Uncle Emmett

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 40: Uncle Emmett

BPOV

For the past few days things had really been moving quickly. Everyone was coming to visit me and the twins daily. Edward was even staying right there in the room with us. Emmett was enjoying a few nights at home with dad, while Mom and Phil had already retreated back to Phoenix. Phil's first minor league practice was starting soon, so he needed to prepare. Mom promised she'd be back for her grandkids first Christmas. Dad was actually leaving as well today. Back to the convention. He was hoping it wouldn't last must longer so he could come home and things would get back to normal. He did however, say he fully trusted Edward to care for his most prized possessions, me and the babies. Now here we were saying our goodbyes for what seemed to be the third or fourth time today.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Bells?" Dad asked as he handed me Logan.

I sighed. "Dad there's so many people that will be here with me I don't see how things won't be okay."

He sneered. "Alright, alright." He turned to Emmett. "Now Em, you know to keep an eye on her. Take care of each other you two." Dad was never a man of many words.

"We will dad." Emmett and I both blurted out.

"Love you guys." He said as he kissed the babies on the forehead and walked out the door.

"Separation anxiety much?" I commented sending both Emmett and I into fits of giggles. The twins were now nestled in their bassinet's sleeping soundly.

"So when do you get to blow this popsicle stand?" Emmett asked as the giggles subsided.

"Carlisle said maybe today." I answered while rubbing my now soar stomach from all the movement.

Emmett looked down noticing my hands. "Are you sure your ready Bella?"

I sighed. "Yeah I'm ready. He gave me some rules though. I can't even lift anything heavier than the twins, no car seats, no bassinets, not even a diaper bag."

Emmett smiled. "Well looks like you'll need me for something after all."

"I'll always need you Em. Always." I assured him just as Carlisle walked through the door with Edward behind him carrying a matching blue and pink car seats. Automatically I smiled widely.

"I guess you know what this means." Edward stated raising the car seats.

I nodded waiting for Carlisle to speak. He noticed my look and turned to me. "Yes, Bella you can go home today, but you have to listen to my rules. Remember not to lift anything over the weight of the babies, one at a time. You have to let people help you Bella that's what we're here for." I smiled at his words. He continued giving me my rules before finally saying. "Okay, I trust you to men can escort Bella and her babies home safely?"

"Yes, sir." Emmett and Edward assured.

"Well then, Bella go home. I'll check in on you tonight." He said hugging me gently and kissing the babies in much the same fashion as Charlie before exiting the room.

Edward turned to me. "Bell's do you need to get dressed?" Edward asked looking down at my sweats.

"No, I think Alice will live with me wearing sweats for one more day, besides I can't do it myself yet. Remember no lifting my arms above my head?" I reminded him of one of Carlisle's rules.

Edward thought for a moment. "I guess you're right. Now what about the babies?"

"Oh, Alice was by earlier and those are their 'I'm coming home' clothes as Alice put it. Little pixie knows everything!" I laughed.

"Well okay then." Edward one by one took the twins and placed them lovingly in their car seats. Not once did they even stir.

"Are we ready?" Emmett asked.

"Guys I don't think I can walked all the way to the parking lot." I said pointing conveniently down to my stomach.

"Of course not Bella." Edward frowned as he exited the door only to re-enter seconds later with a wheelchair.

"Thought of everything didn't you?" I smirked.

"Of course love, I'm excited about you coming home." I smiled as he and Emmett helped me into the wheelchair. I grimaced only once to my surprise, they were very gentle. "Okay now. Emmett if you can grab the twins we'll be on our way." Emmett grinned from ear to ear, ecstatic that he was in fact very needed. He hoisted one care seat into each hand, lifting them as if they weighed nothing. Eliza began to whine in hers.

Emmett began rocking the seat back and forth cooing, "It's okay little one, uncle Em's got you." I smiled internally, who'd would have thought such a huge adult would in reality be a huge teddy bear. By the time Edward had pushed me through the doorway, Eliza was once again silent. Our walk was silent. It wasn't long until the babies and I were finally at Edwards Volvo, with the help of the boys of course.

Edward moved to my side. "Now love, I'm going to put the babies in the back. Emmett will sit with them. There will be more room in the front for you to stretch." Edward instructed as he took Logan's seat from Emmett. I nodded as he snapped Logan into place, checking and rechecking that it was indeed right before doing the same thing with Eliza. "Now Emmett we're going to help Bella just like we did inside." Emmett nodded and he and Edward helped me to my feet. It was surprisingly easy. What came next was not. Once in a seated position my stomach ached horribly. I hadn't even realized Emmett was already in the vehicle until Edward started it up and we were moving.

I was forcing back the tears. I knew I should have taken the pain medicine Carlisle prescribed but it always made me so damn sleepy.

"You okay Bells?" Emmett asked taking in my pained expression.

"You need your medicine Bella?" Edward asked.

"I think I do." I replied through gritted teeth. Edward grabbed the container and popped open the top while Emmett handed me a fresh bottled water. I popped two little white pills into my mouth. Minutes later the pain was gone but I was fighting my eyelids to stay awake. I could faintly remember Eliza and Logan crying in the back ground while Emmett told me to "Sleep, we'll take care of them. Sleep Belly." My very last memory of that day was Edward lifting me gently into his arms, carrying me into the house, and setting me on his bed. Before leaving he simply kissed my forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, love." At that point my eyes were too heavy to stay open any longer. I dreamt of my children then with Edward in every future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

After putting Bella into my bed, I quickly made my way downstairs. The sight before me was epic. Emmett had Logan out of his car seat attempting to change a diaper, while Rose and Alice were changing Eliza.

"Emmett I really would cover him up fast once I remove that diaper." I warned him seriously.

"Edward, I got this." He reassured me.

"I bet you don't." Jasper laughed walking into the room.

"How much?" Emmett replied.

"Emmett, I'm not so sure you want to take that bet." I warned again.

"How about a hundred dollars?" Jasper interrupted.

"You're on." Emmett slowly unfastened the two snaps on Logan's diaper. We were all holding our breath preparing for what was going to happen next. As if on cue, as soon as Emmett pulled the diaper down, he was plummeted with a strong little stream of urine right between the eyes.

"Oh my gawd!" He yelled, placing the soiled diaper back over Logan. "Edward get your son now!" I made my way to Logan quickly, laughing the entire way.

"Told you Emmett!" I said between laughs. The whole room was in hysterics as I finished Logan's diaper change.

"I'll be prepared next time." Emmett scowled as he placed a hundred dollar bill in Jaspers hand, only to have him not accept it.

"No Emmett, that was priceless." Jazz croaked as Emmett left the room angrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well only a few more chapter to go. Hope you liked it. Only a few more chapter to go. Thanks for reading.


	43. Chapter 41: Misunderstandings

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Chapter 41: Misunderstandings.

BPOV:

As I opened my eyes it took me a moment to orient myself to the surroundings. I noticed the two cribs sitting against the wall with a rather large wooden rocking chair between them. Above each crib was a collage of pictures of Logan and Eliza being held by each person in the family in the hospital. It was the center photo that bought tears to my eyes. It was of Edward and I each hold one baby the day after they had been born. Edward was wearing his "I'm the dad" shirt with the kids hand prints and birthdates on it. He looked so happy. You could see from the look on his face he was proud of these little ones. I was so lucky.

By looking out the window I could tell it was late. There wasn't a clock anywhere to be found in the room. As I walked over to the window, I could see that both Logan and Eliza had been dressed in their pajamas and tucked in snuggly. I bent down and kissed each one gently as to not wake them. They were beautiful. Just last week I was still pregnant with them. Now, I couldn't imagine a day without seeing their faces. It was like they'd always been here, as crazy as that sounded. They were my life.

The only thing missing from the room now was Edward. I listened intently only to find a fully quiet house. Everyone must be sleeping. Had Edward decided to retreat back to his own room? Had I done something to him? Was he tired of me and the twins? My heart ached at the possibility of losing my Edward. I had always knew that it could eventually happen, after all it was a lot for anyone to have to take in. It was a lot for me to adapt too, but I would give anything for the two little angels sleeping quietly before me.

Suddenly, I could hear the faint echoing of Edwards piano coming from down the hall. I turned from the cribs and walked quietly to the door. As I opened it, I stepped out into a completely dark hallway. All the doors had been shut, something that wasn't completely out of the ordinary for the Cullens. They all seemed to like their privacy. The weird thing was, as I walked down the hallway, I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around several times failing to reveal anything.

"Chill out Bella, you're fine." I whispered under my breath reassuring myself.

The door to the family room was shut tight. I could see lights coming from inside the room. I gently twisted the knob and swung the door open. Edward's back was to me as he sat there playing Debussy on the piano. I could tell by his posture that he was tense. As he played, I continued watching him intently. When the song came to an end, Edward laid his head down on the piano.

"Why can't you just say it Edward?" He was asking himself. "She'll want this too. You know she will." Edward was giving himself a pep talk. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Then it hit me. Edward was breaking up with me.

Then it hit me. Silent tears began to roll down my cheeks as my heart broke. I was losing Edward. As if to add to the pain that was now radiating from me, Logan began crying. It was by far the loudest cry I'd ever heard from him. Edward spun in his seat, just in time to watch me whipping the traitor tears from my face.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" He asked his face thick with worry and pain.

I couldn't answer him, instead I turned and ran back to my room. Completely ignoring the pain ripping through my abdomen. I knew Carlisle wouldn't be pleased. I could hear Edward behind me.

"Bella wait!" He shouted. As I reached the door, I slammed it loudly and locked it preventing him from coming into the room. He began knocking.

"Bella, what's wrong? Please let me in." He begged. I couldn't face him, not now. Not like this.

I quickly picked up Logan, popping a bottle into his mouth, which was successful in stopping his tears. I only wished it could have been that easy for me. I sat down in the rocker, feeding my son and cried. I cried from myself, my kids, my family, and Edward. After about thirty minutes, a bottle, and a diaper change later, Logan had fallen back asleep. I placed him gently into the crib. I then grabbed Eliza and began feeding her. That's when I heard it. Edward was unlocking the door.

I couldn't do anything about it now. I had my daughter in my hands. I sat in my rocker, knowing that this was it. Edward was letting me go, Edward was letting us go. As the door opened, our eyes met. Edwards emerald eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. He began making his ways to me.

"Bella, what's wrong love? Why'd you lock me out?" He asked as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

I didn't answer him. Instead more tears made themselves known. I don't think I'd ever cried so much in my life. Edward took my face in his hands making me look at him.

"Isabella, tell me." He commanded.

"I…I…heard you Ed..warrd." I stuttered. "I heard you in the family room. I know your breaking up with me." The words just made me cry harder. Edwards face hardened.

"I understand. You're 18, you don't need a relationship, you don't need kids. You don't need me." I looked down at Eliza who was now asleep. I thought of her and Logan growing up without a father. I couldn't see anyone else in that role except Edward. Time would heal me, but Edward would always be my first true love.

Edward was looking at me in shock as I stood and placed Eliza back into her crib. As I turned around Edward was now standing facing me.

"You know something Bella." He began. "You never see yourself clearly." I began to speak only for him to interrupt me. "Let me finish Bella. I love you with all my heart. I have since the day I met you. We've been through so much. We've lost so much." He eyes were smoldering as he continued his speech. "I don't want a life without you in it. I don't want a life without Logan and Eliza in it. I want to be their father. No one is forcing me to take on this role. Look around you Bella. Look at this nursery, if I wasn't serious about us why would me and my family do this?" He said waving his arms at the surroundings before enveloping me in a hug.

"Edward, I heard what you were saying. I know there's something wrong. You weren't here when I woke up. You're leaving me Edward. It may not be tonight, but it will happen. I can't sit around waiting for you to leave. It's not fair to me, or to them." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Bella, look at me." He said and I obeyed. "It seems as if I've really messed things up." Edward began wringing his hands. "I love you Isabella Swan, you are my life." He fell to the floor, looking up at me while holding my hands in his. Tears were forming in his eyes. "Bella, when I think about the future, all I can see is you, Logan, and Eliza. I want you Bella. I need you. Isabella Swan will you be my wife?"

My jaw dropped. This was definitely not what I had expected. I couldn't speak. Instead, I dropped to my knees in front of him. I kissed him more passionately than I had ever before. After a while, we broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Is that a yes?" He asked smirking at me. He took one hand and wiped away the last tears on my cheek.

"That is definitely a yes!" I said as we both broke out into laughter. As I climbed into bed that night, with Edward by my side, I knew I was safe and loved. Feelings I hadn't had in quite a while. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hope you guys liked it. I did my very best with this chapter. I had one reviewer who thought my writing was lacking. I have to say thank you to all those who have reviewed and did like my story. It is my first and I still do plan on doing a sequel. I only ask if you don't like this chapter, or any chapter for that matter, please choose your words carefully. Words do hurt. Enough with the ranting. One or two more chapters left. Thanks guys.

Do you guys want this chapter written in Edward's POV. Review and let me know.


	44. Epilogue

Once again, I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. Just using her toys for my own pleasure LOL.

Epilogue

EPOV

It had been six weeks since that night, the night Bella finally agreed to be my wife. I was now in my Volvo driving to see my love. Charlie had returned about a week after Bella and the babies were released from the hospital. Of course, she and Emmett had now moved back home. I missed her like crazy, I guess Charlie could sense that because sometimes when he was in a good mood he'd take pity on me and let me spend the night on the couch. I had tried to be respectful to his wishes, especially since he did carry a gun, but it was hard. Especially when Logan and Eliza both cried at the same time. Finally, Bella and I came to a compromise. On the nights Charlie let me stay, I would keep one of the twins downstairs with me to let her rest. Emmett seemed to follow my lead because Bella had told me there were several nights when he himself would take one of the babies for the night. Bella had now deemed him the 'perfect brother'. Trust me when I say that went straight to his head.

Bella and I had kept the engagement to ourselves for about two weeks before finally telling everyone. We decided it was best to tell everyone in a group and boy were we right. Everyone seemed to have a different reaction that somehow fit the situation perfectly. Of course mom and Renee cried at the thought of their 'two babies all grown up' and 'where did the time go'. Dad congratulated me and said that 'I had became the man he knew I'd be'. Charlie didn't say anything for quite a while. It wasn't until Logan let out an outstanding wail did Charlie finally break from his stupor. He hugged Bella tightly, and congratulated us both. I could see his eyes begin to water as he excused himself to the restroom. I knew he was thinking of his little girl, now a woman and mother, all grown up. For once, Emmett was quite. He had known I was asking Bella to marry me from the first day. Emmett beamed at Bella and me. I knew he and Rosie would be soon to follow. I could already see the wheels turning in the head of his. Rose and Alice were already wedding planning. They squealed at the thought of buying dresses, choosing colors, making guest lists, there ramblings went on and on. Jasper congratulated us both and told us he was happy that we were happy.

Jasper seemed somehow melancholy though. He had confided in me earlier in the week that he wasn't so sure Jacob was gone for good. Apparently, he and Emmett had been to Charlie's cabin. There they found the remnants of rotted food and clothing, as if someone had been staying there. They were sure it had been Jake. I assured him that Bella and the twins were safe. Nonetheless, we told Charlie. He and Emmett had a high tech security system installed in the house that very day. Bella was never alone and nor were the babies. We didn't, however, tell her. I wondered then if it was the right thing to do, but I didn't want her to worry when we weren't even sure if there was anything to worry about.

I sighed as I pulled into Bella's driveway. Eliza was really at it this morning. I could hear her screams from the driveway. I exited the Volvo, grabbed Bella's mail, and sprinted for the door. Bella was walking across the floor bouncing Eliza gently. I tossed the mail on the table and made my way toward them.

"Shush, it's okay baby girl, momma's got you." She cooed. I couldn't help but grin. "What's so funny Edward Cullen?"

"Just enjoying the sight of my beautiful finance and baby girl." I shrugged while taking Eliza from her. "Your mails on the table. Take a break, Bells. Grab some breakfast, I'll feed Eliza and put her down for a nap. Where's Logan?" I asked wondering were my son was.

"Uncle Emmett has him upstairs. Something about male bonding time?" Bella snickered as she grabbed the mail and left the room. I continued rocking Eliza and gave her a bottle. As I sat there, I knew my life was complete.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV.

Edward was so sweet. Since that night he proposed he'd been so attentive. It was great to know that he felt the same about me as I did about him. I had never known a love like this, and now that I had it I wasn't about to give it up. I smiled happily as I left him and Eliza in the living room. I grabbed a pop tart from the cabinet and tossed it in the toaster. I then took a tea from the fridge and made my way to the table to sort the mail.

I soon begin my routine of sorting the mail into piles. I always did this now. Usually Emmett and I only got junk mail. Dad would get his usual assortment of bills and magazines. So I found it quite odd that the only non-bill piece of mail was for me. The envelope was baby blue, and clearly addressed to 'Isabella Swan'. An even stranger thing about this letter was that it didn't have a return address. I wouldn't know who it was from until I opened it. The dinging of the toaster made me jump.

'Calm down, Bella. It's just a letter.' I told myself as I left the letter on the table and grabbed my food before returning.

Finally, my curiosity got the best of me and I opened the beautiful blue envelope. I took the letter from it and began reading.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I'm sure this letter will find you in good health. You and your Edward ruined my plans for us that night. Between your running away from me and him showing up at the wrong time, everything fell through the cracks. Don't you worry though, I will be back. You won't have to miss me for long, and I'll finish what I started. _

_Luck wasn't with me last time Bella. That won't happen again. I know that Emmett survived, but believe me he should enjoy what time he has left Bella. Maybe he won't be so lucky next time. Just know, he's caused me as much grief as you have, he will pay. That is a promise. _

_I also know that you've kept those little bastards. Logan and Eliza is it? It's almost sad that they'll have to grow up without a mother. Enjoy what time you have with them Bella. I may not have gotten you before but if it takes me years to get to you, I will. You will pay for what you've done to my life Isabella. I'm going to make you wish you'd simply died on your kitchen floor that day. Trust me when I say, it would have been best for all of us. If I can't have you no one will. _

_Jacob Black._

I could feel my knees give way as I read Jake's words. He wasn't dead. He was coming back and there was nothing I could do about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. Truthfully, I didn't want to even write it, since it is the ending of my first fan fiction. I hope it was worth the wait. There will be a sequel. I plan on beginning to write it within the week in order to get it posted as soon as possible. I'd like to thank all those of you that have taken the time to read my story, and a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed. It's great to hear all you thoughts about my writing. Now I have a favor to ask of you. I think it would be great if all those who read my story would review this final chapter. The balls in your court now guys. Thanks again.


End file.
